Final Grander FG
by theartist213
Summary: A new dark cloud lingers over Mahora, and a new demon slayer Koyo Taku, must team up with the girls of Class 2-A and Negi to stop the F.G.'s from killing everyone there. please review, feed back, will help me move the story forward.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Grander: F.G.**

To think I would be attending a school, I was always homed schooled, but I guess it couldn't hurt to actually go to school. I wonder how the students would treat me? Would they make fun of me because of my arm? Or the fact I am not a native to Japan? I am from Africa, and I don't seem to fit in well. My name is Koyo Tahu, and I am now attending Mahora academy. Well to be accurate its a sister school located in Mahora. The normal school is only for girls, but this one allows boys, to bad I'm one of the few male students here. I came to this school to investigate the F.G. In this area, they have started to attack students here, normally the students in Mahora academy could handle it, but the demons started to move farther east of the academy, and started to attack the nearby schools, So I am here to deal with them, while acting like a normal student.

When I walked into the school, I noticed the aura was mostly calm, but I could sense small essence of Demons. I walked to the dorms and went to my room, as I knocked on the door, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. As the door opened, I was met by a girl with long pink hair, that dropped to her back, she had green eyes, and she was wearing the Mahora academy uniform. "Um hi, my name is Koyo Tahu, and I am booked in this room so can I com-" The girl slammed the door in my face, not the best first impression but still it was uncalled for. Soon I could hear arguing and more foot steps coming closer, the door opened again to revile another girl, she had green hair, with two long strands going down to her back. "Hi, sorry about my roommate, I'm Rina, Rina Lavasa, and that girl is Mu Cusurono." Rina was nice, she helped me with my bags, and helped me settle me in. Because both beds were taken they gave me the couch, it was OK, because I was used to sleeping on worse. Mu, seemed irritated and mad at me, I didn't know why because I didn't do anything to upset her. She soon started to talk to me, but she spoke to me in a irritated voice. "Hay boy, so tell me, why is someone like you coming to this school? This isn't an easy school you know."

Her voice seemed to crack the wind, it was like a viper spitting acid, and yet the way her glasses were covering her blue eyes, made me want to listen, even though she scared me. "Well you see, I was homed schooled for the past 8 years, and my mom thought it be better for me if I came here."

She looked at me with an evil stare, soon the air started to feel heavy to me, I decided to go take a shower to calm my head. As I went to the shower, I felt my left arm pulsating. I quickly ran into the bathroom, started the water, and took my shirt off. I looked at the mirror and looked at my arm. I took the bandages off, and took the seal off for a second. My arm soon started to change. It first turned black, then a red like armor started to grow out of my skin and wrapped itself around my arm. "Man I hate this thing." I soon got into the shower and cleaned myself off. After I finished, I grabbed some knifes out of my bag, and began to stab them into my arm. I didn't feel any pain, but blood started to flow down. After it got bloody enough, the spikes went away and my arm started to turn back to normal. When that happened, I quickly wrapped it up and put the seal on, so it wouldn't awaken when it wanted to. I walked out with a towel on my head, and nothing but my pants on. At that second I forgot I had two female roommates. "Oh crap!"

They soon screamed, and Mu started to hit me with a pillow and called me a pervert, then ran me out of the room. They had to let me back in eventually because I now lived there, but I was stuck out there for a while, so I decided to look around. Classes were out so I decided to pay a visit to Mahora academy. I managed to get a white tee shirt on before I entered the gates, I doubt those girls would want to see me half naked coming into there school. As I walked to the gates, I could feel a chill hitting me from the school. I could sense something, but it wasn't a Grand Fure, (G.F. Demon), it felt like a regular demon. I started to think negatively as I opened the gate and ran in. "I hope the students are OK?" As I ran in I was stopped by a girl, she looked like a serious person, she had her hair in a pony tail on the left side of her head, and she held a sword in her hands, it was a full tang sword, so I could tell she it skilled with quick pinpoint attacks, as I put my guard up, she gripped her sword and looked mad at me. "Who are you? And why are you here?

She was mad at me, she looked at me like I was some sort of monster. I didn't say much, I guess that was the reason she started to attack me. I had no choice, I was to ether run, or fight, and to see as I was never the one to run, I decide to fight, I used my left arm to block her sword attack. "What the...So I was right, your not human are you."

"Your kind of jumping the gun aren't you, I mean your not fully human ether." She didn't seem to like that comment, as she kicked me away, and charged me again. The only way for me to live was to remove my seal and fight back, but I didn't what to kill her. She quickly got behind me and swung her sword at my back, it cut my shirt some, but I managed to dodge the blow, but just barely. "Can you at least tell me why your attacking me?"

She aimed her sword at me. "I am here to protect this school from any creatures that may cause any harm to my fellow students, and ojou-sama."

"OK so if I'm such a bad demon as you say, why are you the one attacking me, when I haven't done anything since I got here, I just wanted to speak to the dean that's all." I said, she soon looked calmed and a little shocked some. She then bowed to me. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to attack you. Its just strange demons have been appearing lately, and your aura feels like there's."

"Well your half right. I am half demon." I smiled some, and she blushed and bowed again. "Again I am sorry mister."

"My name is Koyo Tahu, I am a demon slayer just like you, but my difference is, I hunt and kill a special bread of demons called F.G.'s, but before all that can you tell me your name."

She looked at me and bowed again. It was kind of getting annoying to me seeing her bow all the time, because for me it didn't indicate respect, but survive and loyalty, and she wasn't ether to me, she wasn't my slave. "My name is Setsuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"You don't need to be so formal, and could you stop the bowing, it means something different in this country then it does in mine."

To see another like me, it was interesting, I soon found myself wondering, how much fun I could have at this school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Sword and demons**

Setsuna took me to the deans office, I wanted to pay my respects to him, and give him the leader my mother game me. It had a special seal on it, so anyone that didn't have any magical abilities, it would appear blank to them. I put the letter in my pocket and fallowed Setsuna. "So by any chance do you know of a boy named Negi Springfield?" Setsuna looked surprised when I said that name, as if she knew him. "Yes, he is my homeroom teacher. Excuse me for asking but, how do you know Negi-sensei?"

"Well you see um, we were friends at one point, but I ended up moving away so we knew each other for about a year. It wouldn't surprise me if he forgot me." I started to remember some of the good times I had with Negi, playing tag, studying, and training together, He chose the path of a magi, to try and find his father, as I turned to a swordsman, and a demon slayer. But all and all, we were always playing together. I decided to take a chance and talk to him. Setsuna told me that they had class at the time, but I kind of toned her out to look for him. I found class 2-A and quickly opened the door to see a bunch of girls all over a young boy with red hair, he had on a green suit and glasses on. I stood there in shock to see all those girls on him. "Please girls we need to finish today's lesson!" He said as he tried to get them under control. I couldn't do much, but I walked in and interrupted them. "Hey Negi, long time no see." I said smiling. The girls soon got off Negi as he ran to me and hugged me. "Ko its nice to see you again."

"Wow and here I thought you forgot me, man you have gotten a little taller since I last saw you"

I said as I pat his head. Soon a girl with long blond hair walked up to me and she started to lecture me about interrupting there class. "How dare you come into our class unwelcome and interrupt our class as class rep I demand you release our teacher."

"Oh thats right your a teacher now, sorry for interrupting your class, but in all honesty, all I saw was you girls tackling Negi down, I don't see how much of your class you managed to do." I managed to make the girl speechless, it was funny to me, because she was barking at me like I was some stray dog. "Oh well, I will see you after class Negi, we can catch up later, for now I need to see the dean." I patted his head again and walked to the door. "Sorry for disturbing your class your highness, try not to kill my brother will you." I gave a two finger salute and walked away. "Wow He has to manage all those girls, I doubt he can do that." I said to myself as I fallowed Setsuna to the deans office. I entered the deans room with Setsuna, he looked kind of short, with a big long head, and a white beard, His ears were also long. He looked weird to me, but his aura looked powerful. "Hello dean Kanoe nice to finally meet you face to face sir."

"Ah Koyo, nice to see you too, so I take it your trip went well?" I rubbed my head for a bit and smiled. "Well it sort of went well, I kind of got lost, and was attacked by her, when I set foot in Mahora." Setsuna blushed and looked away from me when I said that. The dean laughed some and stroke his beard. "Well Setsuna was only doing her job, but to see your not dead, or hurt, I can tell your stronger then before." I rubbed my head and and smiled, it was all I could do at that point. "So Ko, about your demon arm, is the seal still holding up?"

I got serious and nodded. "For now it doesn't seem to give me much trouble." I held it to my face. "It is sometimes hard to lift, but all and all I can control it." The dean smiled at me and walked to me. "You have been assigned to help the other magi's and demon hunters to protect Mahora, from your mentor Fox correct?"

"Yes sir, I still have nightmares about her lessons." I started to look sick and down when I remembered about her training. Hunting bores, going through time to survive in different times, and even living in harsh weathers. But the worse thing was she used me for gambling with other people. I had to spend time in other peoples care, and some of them weren't nice at all. "She was a harsh teacher, but in the end, I learn to manage in even the harsh areas."

Setsuna just looked at me with a "what are you talking about" look. After the meeting, I went back to see Negi, I noticed class ended and I wanted to test my skills against his. I saw him talking to a girl with perple hair, it covered her face enough so I couldn't see her eyes, but she looked very cute, behind her was a small girl with blue hair tide up into two nots in front, and it looked like it was longer in the back, and another girl with greenish hair and glasses. After a bit of talking, she started to blush and ran away, she bumped into me and fell down. "Oh miss are you ok, I am very sorry." As I held my hand out to help her she just blushed some more. "Im alright." She got up, bowed and ran away. "Nodoka wait up!" the blue haired girl chased after her, the green haired girl stopped at me for a second, and looked at me. "Hiya, my name is Saotome Haruna nice to meet you."

"Um likewise, but if you dont mind me asking, why did you decide to say hi to me? The other two just kind of ran away." She smiled some. "Well to be honest, it was because of that symbol on your arm, I really wanted to see it up close." She took out a small sketch pad and started to draw it. "Um what are you doing."

Relax, I dont bite. I cant explain it, but just seeing you has given me an idea for one of my mangas. So enough about me, can you tell me your name?" I had completely forgotten about giving her my name. "Its Ko, Koyo Tahu to be exact."

"That's a strange name, I never heard of it." I looked at her, as she looked deeply into my seal. "Well in Africa, it means lion cub but if I take the yo out of it Ko just means me, I guess." She nodded as she finished the drawing. As she closed her notepad, she smiled at me. "Well to me a lion cub is cute, and you are too, so It does fit. Oh shoot, I got to get to the library, oh well, got to run, maybe I'll see you around cutie. Buy, buy Tahu-kun." As the girl ran off I stood there looking confused for a second. Soon Negi came out of the classroom. "Ah Ko-kun, sorry about what happen earlier, that's normal for me."

"Well you were always a lady magnate." We ended up walking around for a bit. "So if you dont mind me asking Ko-kun, but why are you here anyways?" I kind of looked surprised by the question, I though because he was a magic user, he could sense the F.G.'s and demons entering the barrier. Oh well he was still young, so sensing it could be a little difficult for him. "I rubbed his head a little. "Why would a demon hunter go to a school, were there is a bunch of magi's and other demon hunters?"

He looked up at me. "There are some powerful demons that have entered these grounds. You should know about them, the F.G.s" Negi looked startled. "F.G.s but they were all destroyed in the first magical wars."

"Guess that means some survived." Things are not looking great as Negi and I continued are talk, abut the infamous F.G.s


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Practice Match**

As Negi and I continued our conversation, a voice could be heard from behind us. "Come on boya, you practically begged me to teach you, and you forget our training time? I mean, you are such a useless little kid you know that." Negi looked at her and started to freak out. "Ma-master Evangeline I completely forgot, I am so sorry." I looked at the girl before I decide to attack her, a tall girl with long lime green hair blocked my punch. "Negi, you should watch out that girl is a-"

"Vampire, yeah I am, he already knows that." I stood there looking stupid, until I started to freak out. Negi soon explained his situation to me. "So you are teaching him magic? Wow Didn't know you were still this weak Negi." I laughed allot after hearing all that. "Hay its not something to laugh at Ko-kun." Negi said, I kind of ignored him and kept laughing. Evangeline started to get irritated. "Ok thats enough of the party, we still have allot of training to do." Evangeline grabbed Negi by the collar and started to drag him away. The tall lime green haired girl bowed and fallowed her. "Man Negi, what did you get yourself into?" I rubbed my head and walked away. I wanted to play with him some more, but it seems he was occupied with training. I decided to head up to the mountains to train some myself, it wouldn't be as fun training by myself. I got up to the mountains and found another girl there, she was naked and under the waterfall, she had darken green hair, or brown, it was hard to tell, it was short and she seemed to be showering. As a gentleman I should have left her to her privacy, but as a man, I couldn't look away. Soon a few throwing stars came flying at me, I quickly dodged and jumped back. That girl quickly appeared in front of still naked, but she had a giant shuriken and looked at me, well sort of, her eyes seemed closed and she smiled some. My noes began to bleed, as I started to blush seeing her naked body. "Well, well what do we have here? Judging on your outfit, your part of Mahora public school, am I right?"

"Well yeah, I'm new. My name is Koyo Tahu, but please just call me Ko." She looked at me with a smile. "I'm Nagase, Kaede, nice to meet you." I was sure my face was purple enough to confuse me with a plum, but I had to wonder, why she didn't seem embarrassed being naked around me. "Um Kaede you said, right? Shouldn't you put some cloths on, I mean it should be embarrassing being naked around a boy."

"Normally, you would be right, but because of my teacher, I have been around a boy naked before." I started to looked shocked, as I was wondering what kind of perverted old man, her teacher was. "Well anyways, sorry to disrupt your training, I was just looking for a quite place to train myself." "Well it wont do you any good staying up here right?" She soon jumped off the ledge back to the lake underneath. I walked up to it and also jumped down. She started to put her cloths on, her outfit made her look like a ninja, speaking of which, she had shuriken also, and she threw them with great aim, so she must be a ninja."Hay are you a ninja?" She looked at me smiling. "Who me? Well I dont really know what your talking about." It was obvious she was faking it, but I didn't feel like arguing. I just sat there looking at the water. As I looked at my reflection, I could see a demon were I was standing. I couldn't see myself. I put my right arm up and looked at it. "So how did you get that injury? Or is it even a injury?" She asked me that without any hesitation, I kind of felt as though she didn't care if we were friends or not, but it was whatever to me. "I-I kind of lost it, well I lost my original arm, this is a present I got from a pray of mine I had to kill. My had was completely wrapped in badges, so no one could really tell it wasn't human-ish. "A normal person would be unable to tell if it wasn't really yours." She grabbed my arm and looked at it. "It has a large demon aura, and yet your aura can manage to overcome the demons. So only a person well trained can even see the demon aura. How long did it happen? What kind of demon did it belong to?" I really didn't want to answer those questions, and she really didn't touch to much on the subject when I remained quiet for a bit. "Never-mind, I can tell it must have been painful, I wont force you to tell me." She soon took out a few Kunai knifes. "I will however make a gamble. Seeing as you want to train for a bit, why don't we have a sparing match. Well a practice match actually." I looked at her for a second and nodded, I then got up and put my guard up. "Sure I agree to your terms, but what will be the prize?"

"If I win, you tell me all about that demon arm you got." I looked a little surprised when she asked that. "Alright fine, its a deal." I didn't want a chance to test my skills against a student of Negi's, and from her aura patterns I could tell she was stronger then Negi, for now anyways. I took my book bag off and took out a wooden sword. It was carved out of an old oak tree that grew behind my house, even though it is not as strong as many other trees, this one managed to last a long time for me. My little sister would always water that tree, she also maintained its condition. She really loved that tree, I soon realized I was getting distracted by my memories of my sister, that I almost got hit from her kunai. "Hay Ko-kun, you shouldn't be distracted in the middle of a fight." She said as she started to duplicate. "Hay that's not fair! I cant make clones!" She started to laugh and threw shuriken at me as she charged me, I managed to block the shuriken with my wooden sword, but I couldn't block her kunai strike. I jumped back, in the nick of time, but she managed to cut my shirt. She soon used a smoke bomb to make the field cloudy. The smoke started to affect my senses badly, it was getting harder to breath, harder to see, as my eyes started to water, and I could no longer hear the sounds of the water fall. "You are strong I will admit, but I think its still a bit to early to fight me, Ko-kun." She appeared behind me and put the Kunai to my neck. "This would normally be my win, although, I noticed, you haven't even started to get serious, why is that?" It was surprising that she knew allot about me. "I have a question for you. How is it you know about me? No one here knew about my demon arm, they could all sense a demonic presence from me, but no one could tell it was from my arm. How is it that you know." Her smile soon turned to a small frown. "Its because, I know who that arm originally belonged to." I was surprised to here that she knew the demon who's arm this used to be. She took her kunai away from my neck and stepped back, the smoke began to clear, and it looked as though she was crying. She didn't shed any tears, but I could feel she was hurting inside. I sat down, and apologized for what that demon did to her, I wanted to know what it did to her, but I was getting ready to tell her how I got it first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Ko's demon arm**

Kaede took me to her room, she put on some tea, and we sat under her futon. "So tell me, what is a cute boy like you doing with that demon arm?" I sighed some and sipped some tea. "Its a long story, one I wanted to forget, but seeing as you know something about my demon arm, I guess I can tell you. But the flip side is that you tell me how you know about my arm, deal?" She looked at me while smiling some. "I guess I have no choice. But seeing as I won, I dont have to tell you, but you still have to tell me." I sighed some more and put my tea cup on the table. "Fine, but I will worn you, its not a happy ending." As I sipped my tea I began to tell her how I got my demon arm.

"It was 6 years ago..." I started to remember, a snowy day, in December, I was out with my father, we went into the woods that was behind our house. My father was a demon hunter too, he was one of the best in Vergina. He always carried our families tiger strip sword on his back. The handle was red with black stripes, the blade was 6 feet long, and the blade was dyed red too. It was a far from normal sword, and all and all, it was powerful. Just seeing it got my spirits up, I wanted to become a demon hunter like my dad when I looked at the blade when I was younger. While we were in the woods, we were looking for a tree to use for Kwanzaa. "Hay dad, how about this one?" I was behind a big tree, it was a great tree to me. My dad smiled and patted me on the head. "This one will do great, lets get it back to your mother." Dad grabbed his blade and with one swing, he managed to make a clean cut, as the tree fell, some birds started to fly away. "Thats strange." My father said. He watched the birds, as if something bad was going down. One of the birds flew to him and landed on his shoulder. There was a message on its foot, dad took it off and started to look down. "Im sorry son, but I will have to miss Umoja, and Kujichagulia, hopefully I will be back by Ujima."

"But dad that's already three days of Kwanzaa." I looked upset, because I rarely had time to spend with my dad. He patted my head and smiled. "I promose I will be back, soon keep the candles worm for me ok?" I was crying some, but I quickly dried up my tears with my jacket. And started to smile. My dad went away, however he never came home, and on Imani, the last day of Kwanzaa, his sword was sent to our house. That day was one of the worst days in my life. I heard mother crying down stares, I crawled out of bed to see her holding my fathers sword. I walked up to her in my night cloths, as I wiped the sleep from my eyes I asked her. "Mom, when is dad coming home?" She tried to stay calm and smiled to me with tears in her eyes. "Dad will be a bit late sweaty." I didn't find out till later that he would never come back home. For a whole year, I learned to use a sword from one of dad's friends, a swords man, named Zak. Dad said he was one of the best people to use a sword, and then it happen. I was training with Zak in the woods, when a dark cloud hovered over our town. Zak and I decided to go check it out. When we arrived, we saw a strange demon slaughtering everyone there. Zak told me to stay back as he attacked the demon, however, the demon blocked his attack and grabbed him, he then ripped his arms off and threw his body at a house. "Master Zak!" I screamed and charged the demon. I managed to dodge most of his attacks, and I even managed to get in a few good strikes, but it wasn't long before that demon grabbed me by my arm. "You are a strong one boy, you have allot more power then many of these other weaklings. I think I will devour you first." He soon gripped my arm more until I couldn't feel it. I started to strike at the demons arm, but I was unable to get him off, he soon started to crush my arm. As I screamed in pain, I used it to cut his arm enough to force him to let me go. I jumped back and put my guard up, with my shattered arm I struggled to grip my blade. I charged him once more, but in a flash I was push pack and I crashed into a near by house. The demon started to walk away and attacked more of the village. I struggled to get up, as I moved the rubble off me I had blood dripping from my head. I picked up my sword once more and charged the demon. "You are starting to annoy me you little bug." As the demon swung his arm, the pressure of his power sent me flying back. I kept my feet planted as I slowly walked to him and used my sword to cut his arm off, at the cost of my whole right arm was destroyed from the demons shattering power. I felt as though I was going to faint as I fell to the grown. The last thing I saw, was that demon screaching in pain. "DAMN YOU HUMAN!" I could feel its cold hand pick me up, I didn't even have enough strength to fight back. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He threw me on the ground and started to stomp on me repeatedly. "I will make you suffer before killing you." I thought I was done for, I thought I was going to die, I could feel the darkness engulfing me, I couldn't see any sign of light, but I did see something blue, I flew to it, and Soon I felt my arm back, and there was another blue arm larger in scale blocking the demons foot. "What the... No way is that..." I soon pushed the demon away, I couldn't feel my body doing what I told it, but I was a lot faster, I rushed the demon and quickly cut its leg off. Seeing it squirm in pain was kind of enjoyable, I threw its leg away as I used my new arm to launch that blue arm at him to hook at him to launch myself at him. As I gained speed, I flipped my sword and impaled his heart with my blade. As I finished up my story I saw Kaede crying some. "Well you were right that was a sad story." I looked at her and grinned some. "Don't worry about it." I decided to stay there for the night, I was lucky enough that Kaede allowed me to stay with her that night. I didn't get much sleep that night, the aura of the F.G.s were getting stronger, I hope I can stop them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Grander F.G. **

**First Attack**

I woke up to the sound of water running, I looked out the window to see clouds. "Guess its going to rain soon." I got up and went to the bath house, I was lucky because I didn't see any girls there yet, I wanted to clean up before they got there. I got into the hot tube and started to relax some. Soon I heard foot steps, I thought no one was to come in for another few hours or so. I got a little nervous and started to freak out some. Soon the door open, it was that small girl that dragged Negi away, she was with the tall girl with the long green hair. I wonder what they are doing here? She looked in my direction, as I hid behind the tree. She started to move closer and closer to me, I had no choice, but to hide, I didn't want to be called a pervert again. I did my best to hide my presence but it turned out she found me anyways. "Hay your the boy that Negi was talking to the other day." She didn't seem embarrassed by me or anything, she got into the hot tube with me, so did the long haired girl. "No need to be embarrassed by me and Chachamaru, so just relax." I really couldn't relax, I was shearing a bath with her, and even though she didn't seem to care, I kind of started to get some perverted thoughts. "Oh I almost forgot, we were never properly introduced, I'm Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell, and this here is my partner Chachamaru Karakuri. And you must be Koyo correct?"

"Yes, I am Koyo Tahu, but please call me Ko. Anyways, why is it that you joined me in this hot tube? Aren't there other hot tubs here?" She smiled at me some and leaned back. "Well the truth is I wanted to talk to you, why is that a problem?"

"Well No, not really, the problem is, I'm a male, and your a female, and I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be?" She seemed to be toying with me through that whole conversation. "That I'm a pervert or worse." She laughed some and then got closer to me. She then sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "First off, I'm actually older then you, and second, from your scent, I can tell you wouldn't really mind." I blushed some and moved away. My arm started to throb with a blood-lust. "It seems that demon doesn't like me, just as I thought." What? She seemed to know about my demon arm, but how? She was just like Kaede, in that she knew about my demon arm. "W-who are you?" She smiled and got up. I quickly covered my eyes so I wouldn't see her naked body. "I am a vampire, I'm a demon, just like your arm, and it seems our goal is similar. It seems some powerful demons have begun to attack our school. Some students end up missing, and others end up dead. Judging by your appearance you are a Hunter, but you should know that you alone cant defeat those demons." I looked at her worried.

"If I cant, then who can? I don't want to see anyone die because I couldn't do anything." Evangeline pounced on me and pined me down. "Oh blah blah your worries, all I want is some of your blood. You have a lot more power then Negi, enough to get me out of this hell hole." I looked shocked, then my arm started to react to her, soon what looked like energy appeared above me and took the form of my arm as it attacked Evangeline. She jumped back, and soon Chachamaru jumped next to her. "So you want to play rough, I like that." Evangeline chanted a spell and and Chachamaru charged me. "So your a magi, well this may be interesting." I jumped out of the hot tube, and jumped behind a bush to grab my wooden sword. I held it with my left hand, as my right arm turned into a claw. "Well I could use some exercise, and we do have a few hours."

"Lets just see how long you can last with me." As Chachamaru attacked me, I blocked her attacks with my demon arm, and attacked her with my wooden sword. She was allot faster then I thought, her attacks were also powerful. Evangeline finally started to attack she launched some ice spikes at me I pushed Chachamaru away and used my demon arm to block her ice attack. "Not bad, but how about this!" Soon a loud explosion could be heard above Evangeline, as she looked up some of the roof started to fall. " Evangeline!" I quickly ran to her, and used my demon arm to block the roof from falling on her. "Damn this is heavy." I pushed it off of us and held onto Evangeline. "You ok?" As she looked at me she started to blush. "Y-yeah Im fine." She got up and looked up. It looked like someone smashed through it. Soon a big green hand could be seen gripping the side of the broken ceiling. It peaked its head through the hole. "I want it, I want your power."

"I take it that's the demon I was sensing around here. I knew you would come if I fought a bit with this guy." Wait you used me? The bitch, but there was no time to argue, I had to kill the F.G. Before it decided to kill those two. It launched its big fist at us, I jumped back and used the wall to launch at the F.G. When I got close, I used my demon arm to grab its arm. "I wont let you hurt anyone else." The demon looked at me and grabbed me with its other hand. He then held me to its face, and started to crush me. "I want your power." He open its big mouth and prepared to eat me. Evangeline shot some ice arrows at the creature and made him release me. Chachamaru flew up to me and caught me. "Are you alright?" I nodded, she put me down on the ground and went back to Evangeline. "Chachamaru fallow my lead." she nodded and attacked the demon, as Evangeline shot another ice spike at the demon. The demon blocked the ice spike with its hand, and swatted Chachamaru away like a fly. It then grabbed Evangeline, and pulled her up to its face. "I want power, give me power." It open its big mouth once again and used its lounge to lick Evangeline. "Hay don't touch me with your disgusting tongue." Evangeline struggled, but couldn't free herself, I got up and grabbed my wooden sword. "I know this cant cut you so well, but I wont let you harm her." I put the wooden sword in my right hand. It was swallowed up by my demon arm, and a blue aura started to surround it. I jumped at the demon and swung my sword with all my strength, I hit the demons arm, but it didn't perce its skin. "I wont let you kill her, you damned demon!" I pushed my sword as hard as I could. My arm started to bleed some, and the sword started to crack, but at the last second, I managed to cut its arm off, freeing Evangeline, I caught her and landed on the ground. The demon howled in pain, it looked at us, and just started to walk away for now. "What the...Its leaving already?" Chachamaru walked up behind me, looking at the big whole in the roof. "Do you think we should clean this up?" She asked. I looked down. I knew I had to clean it all, damn. I put Evangeline down, and put on some cloths, I then got to work. "Do you require assistance?" Chachamaru asked, I couldn't let her help man anymore, seeing as she helped me enough. "I shouldn't ask, you and Evangeline can relax for now, thanks for helping me fight that thing." I really could use the help, but I wanted to be a gentleman for now. It took me a few hours but I managed to finish it. "Great now I need another bath." I managed to waste my first bath, and ended up having to take another one, just my luck when all the girls started to come in. Oh well, might as well face it like a man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Bath side panic**

You could imagine my surprise when I heard foot steps get closer to the bath house, I got nerves at the same time kind of excited. Evangeline looked at me and blushed some. "Maybe you should get out and leave, if not you may end up being labeled a pervert." I sighed some and got up, I grabbed a towel and the second I tried to get out, I slipped on some soap and fell into the water on top of Evangeline. When I open my eyes I blushed, as I was on top of Evangeline, and my hand was on her chest. I blushed and got off. "I am sorry for that." She blushed some and looked angry at me. "I should kill you for that." Soon the bathroom door open and a bunch of naked girls came in. I freaked out and hid behind a wall. "Damn this is not good."

"I'll say, being labeled a pervert on your second day here could be trouble for you. Your not like Negi, your not that young, your old enough to actually date these girls, at the very least they will think that you may try and take advantage of them." I kind of got mad at Evangeline some, but thinking about it, she made a good point. "Well then do you have any ideas on what I should do Eva-chan?" She blushed with a serious face. "Who are you calling Eva-chan?" I started to wonder why she started to blush around me when I called her Eva-chan. She looked kind of cute when she was blushing, but I don't have time to think about that. Soon we could feel the ground shake some, I noticed the girls started to feel it, and they started to wonder what was going on. "This isn't good, I can feel the aura of multiple F. Gs surrounding us. I could take them out if it wouldn't draw the attention of the girls. Eva-chan, can you do me a favor and grab these girls attention long enough for me to take out those F. Gs?"

"If I must, and stop calling me Eva-Chan, you shall address me as Evangeline-sama got that. If you want me to do this, you will have to agree to a few conditions." Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I kind of had no choice in the matter. "First, you will allow me to drink some of your blood, and you will have to stay with me for this school year, and be my slave, deal?" I got angry at her, and my demon arm grabbed her by the neck. "I don't think your in a position to force me to be your slave, you are kind of vulnerable today, and I can hardly control my demon arm's blood-lust." She smiled evilly at me. "If you don't agree to these terms then you may put these girls at risk of being harmed by the F. Gs. Can you handle that?" She started to piss me off but, I didn't have the time to argue, I put her down and shook her hand. "Deal I will agree to your terms, if it means saving these girls."

"Glad to see you see things my way, anyways, you may need something more fitting to killing those F. Gs, that wooden sword can only do so much. Chachamaru, give me my magic box."

"Yes master." Chachamaru, got out of the bath, and open her stomach up, she then pulled out a box and gave it to Evangeline. Evangeline took it and opened it, she looked through it for a bit, and took out a small clear silver ball and handed it to me. "Wait this is..."

"Oh so your familiar with a memory gem, well this one is one of mine, its powerful, but do remember to return it, if not I will make you my slave got that?" I smiled some, I threw it in the air and caught it. "Deal, with this, I could destroy them with no sweat." I quickly ran out of the pool, I put on some track pants, grabbed my sword and ran out to see that big F. G again, it had some bird looking F. Gs with it. It roared at me, and the birds charged me. "Guess this is a better time then any to use this." I grabbed the memory gem and put it in my demon arm. My demon arm turned silver, and the armor on it changed some. When one of the bird F. Gs attacked me, I used my arm to block it, and the aura I had formed into a sword. I was amazed that Evangeline's aura made mine a sword, I pushed the bird back and sliced it in half with my aura sword. "Well this will come in handy." I shot the aura like a spear at another one of the birds, I couldn't launch myself like when I use my normal aura, but I could still use range, and it was a bit more damaging then just using my normal arm. I jumped at another bird, and grabbed onto its back, I used that bird as a launcher to jump to another bird, and continued that till I jumped on the big F. Gs back, I then used my new demon blade arm to jam into its back continuously. Its screams in pain, put a smile on my face. "Come on scream some more you little b***h." I could feel the blood-lust trying to take over again, and it was stronger then before, I managed to keep my head cool though, as I used my other sword to cut off its whole right arm. It screamed and dropped to its knees. I put my demon arm sword to its head and looked at it. "I hope you have a nice trip in hell." I quickly cut off its head with one quick strike. When it fell to the ground, the birds all started to fly around like retards. They flew away after a few seconds, I managed to kill the thing faster then I thought, soon the memory gem fell out of my arm and hit the ground. I picked it up and went into the bath house, forgetting it the girls were in there. As I walked in, the first thing that happen was the loud screaming that rang through my head, next was the throwing of many blunt objects, until I was thrown out. After a few minutes I realized I was being carried away by Chachamaru. "Is there a reason why your carrying me Chachamaru-san?"

"Well are deal was you are to stay with me for this school year, I feel like having a male roommate for a while, and Negi is way to young for me." Wow I didn't think I could hate Evangeline as much as I did that second. "You have perverted thoughts, you know that right vampire?" I didn't like that fact that demons were attracted to me like fleas to a dog. Thanks to my damn demon arm, oh well it was a place to sleep and to get a nice warm meal, and I could use food, I was hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Grander F.G. **

**The Vampire from hell**

As the sun rose, I slowly opened my eyes, I then got up, to what felt like a hangover, I was in bed and my cloths were all off. I thought I must have had one crazy night. "So your up already? My you do get up early, even after all that." I started to look shocked, and a bit scared for my life. Soon I felt ice cold hands wrap around my neck from the back, and Evangeline's chin was resting on my right shoulder. So lets see, I was naked, in bed, had a bad hangover, and had a girl hanging on my back. So it was ether, I was rapped, had sex, or she was playing a joke on me, I really hope it was the third option. I slowly turn to see her completely naked in bed right next to me, got damn it my luck really does suck. "I have to admit, you really do have a big...aura." She said with a creepy smile, she soon started to reach down for my, well my lower parts until I stopped her. "Um look, I dont really know what happen, but I think, I should get going so...yeah, bye." I quickly got dressed and started to walk out, when I opened the door, Chachamaru stood in front of me, she was blushing and bowed. "Master would like to say, to please come back to her room later tonight, for some more...um fun as you had yesterday." My eyes looked like swirls, as I think I could guess what kind of fun that crazy vampire was thinking of. I ran out of her house at full speed, and ended up in the woods. Because of what just happen, I left her cabin, and quickly forgot, that my bag was still at her place, along with my sword, and memory orbs. "Damn now I need to go back and grab my-" I soon started to hear a conversation, it sounded like Negi. I hid behind some bushes and slowly watched as Negi, and his student, Asuna I think her name was, walked into Evangeline's house. Aw crap, if he found my stuff there, he would think something happen with me and that vampire. Things could not get any worse for me. I sighed and walked to her house with my head down. As I got to her door, my arm started to throb, when I grabbed it, I looked behind me and saw some demons. "Damn!" One of the larger demons threw its massive arm at me, I dodged it barley getting away, as one of the bird looking ones grabbed me from behind. "What the hell, you F. G's never attack in groups, so I am guessing someone is pulling the strings."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A voice said. The F. G's dont really talk, so I was guessing it was from the one controlling them. A man in a white suit, with black hair, and a white hat that covered his eyes walked to me from the distance. His hands were in his pocket, and his suit was all shinny white. "Its a pleasure for you to meet me Koyo Tahu. I have heard so much of you, a great demon hunter with amazing power. Killed a high level demon with that demons own arm if I'm not mistaken. That demon was my experiment, and you went and killed it. So now you have its power, and its left arm, so what should I do with you then?" Man this guy was talking my ear off, I didn't really care much, but he did say that demon that killed my master, experiment. "So it was you, you were the one who sent that demon to destroy that village, that killed my father, and master? I will kill you for this!" The blue aura started to surround me as I killed the demon that trapped me, and fell to the ground. "I will make you suffer you bastard!" I grabbed my memory orb, and jammed it into my arm, the aura of my arm turn white, and a blade was formed from the aura. I charged the guy, but the F. G's got in my way, I was extremely pissed from what he said, and quickly dealt with the small demons. "Man it is extremely hard to find decent demons now a days, oh well, I do have some time to kill, so lets play boy." I quickly shot my blade at the demons chest. Soon I could hear a clashing sound, as the demon blocked with what looked like a small two sided dagger. "Aww and you were so close, that would have killed me if I didn't block it. So tell me does that piss you off? Come on you can tell me?" The demon was making me mad. I started to attack with my sword, but he kept blocking all of my attacks. "Damn you, stop moving you damn demon!"

"That wouldn't be a good idea, it would hurt if I let you hit me. Then again, I doubt you could hurt me, your still to weak." When the demon said, that I got angry, and tried to jam my sword threw his chest again, but suddenly I stopped, as a sharp pain hit me like a ton of bricks. I noticed some of my blood dripped to the grown, as a big whole was formed in my side. "See what I mean? You were so preoccupied on me, that you didn't notice my other dagger." He started to wiggle another dagger in his hand. I feel to the ground, holding my side as blood came from it, the memory orb that was in my arm fell out, do to the fact I couldn't concentrate on its power do to the pain. "Well this was a learning experience for us all, I learn your still to weak to fight me, and you learn that pain sucks, especially when your dealt it." He started to laugh mini singly as he watch me bleed out. Soon a crash could be heard as Ice started to form around the guys feet. He jumped out of the way while holding his hat. He landed on a tree branch dodging the ice. "That was a close one, I think I may have made that vampire a bit mad."

"Damn right you did! I dont like it when other people try and brake my toys." You know when she referred to me as a toy, I couldn't help but get pissed off. Damn vampire. "Ah its miss Evangeline, nice to see you again."

"Hold on, your..." I had a hard time hearing the guys name, as I started to black out, I could hear Evangeline asking Negi and Asuna to take me inside her cabin. She looked a bit scared from the guy, as he looked at me with an evil stare. "Man o man, I am almost out of time, sorry Evangeline-chan, we will have to dance this dance some other time, I need to be going. Oh and Koyo, do me a favor and die for me." He snapped his fingers summoning a bunch of demons, as he left. With nothing but an evil smile. Evangeline and Chachamaru, did what they could to repel the demons, I wanted to help but the pain became unbearable as I passed out. Soon the darkness came back, it started to surround me. I could feel it looking at me, soon I could hear voices in it. "Do you think he will be alright?"

"He should he still owes me, and because I saved his life twice today, he will really owe me." For some reason, dieing didn't sound like a bad thing anymore, when I heard Evangeline's voice. "Quick ermine help me with this, his wound will start to get worse if we dont hurry this up."

"You got it Eva-chan!" I didn't know what was happening, but they drew a circle around me, and Evangeline was in the middle with me. "I would be lying if I said I wouldn't enjoy this." Next thing I knew she was kissing me. It woke me up, and I was a bit shocked, as she started to use her tongue. I dont know how long she kissed me, but I know our lips were still connected even when the light died down. When she pulled away, she wiped some saliva from her mouth, and had a creepy smile. That was the last thing I remember before I fainted from the shock.

* * *

**This is chapter 7, and I am having fun with this series. I hope those who are reading this series, like it, and please review, I could use the feedback I am always looking for new characters, I can fit anything into this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Grander F.G. **

**New transfer **

I woke up, again in a bed with all my close off, I looked to my side to see Evangeline again. Got damn it! Why me, I quickly put my cloths on, and silently walked out. "See you when you get back." Evangeline said, she turn to see me leave, and was resting her head on her hand. "Why am I always finding myself in your bed, every time I wake up?"

"Why do you think? To be honest your really wild, and I like that." I blushed and looked confused. I started to wonder, why the hell I could never remember anything. "I am having a hard time trusting you vampire." She smiled, and went back to sleep, I really dont want to stay there anymore, but what am I to do? I put on my cloths, and walked out. I walked to the school, soon I could feel my bag wiggling on my back. "What the hell?" I opened my bag and pulled out what looked like a rabbit. I stared at it for a second, then sighed. "Tik, why were you hiding in my bag?" The rabbit open its big eyes, and smiled. "Ko, I have big news. The principle at the high school wants you back on campus. He said you have spent enough time over here at the middle school." I looked a bit upset.

"So he wants me back there now?" Tik jumped onto my head and lade there. "Well he wants you back later today, so you can spend one more day here." I sighed and walked to the snack bar. I grabbed a set next to a window, and watched as people went by. "So I only have one more day here, that sucks, there is so much I want to do, and Evangeline will be mad. Wait why should I care, that damn vampire will be the death of me."

"Sounds to me that you like her." when I heard the voice talk to me, I looked back to see a girl with, what looked like wolf ears, and a tail, her hair was orange, and she was wearing the middle school uniform. "Do I know you?" I asked as I looked at her.

"No, but I know you Ko, you were in my class just the other day. Im Sammy Rose, nice to meet you." I nodded and, ended up having lunch with her. I found out she was like me, we were both demon hunters, its just that she was a bodyguard, and I was just a protector. "So we have different jobs, but other then that, we do the same thing. Nice to meet you Sammy, I have heard good things about you in your profile, you even managed to take out a whole nest of F. G. demons that was impressive." She started to blush some and rubbed the back of her head. "Gee thanks, but what about you? I read that you managed to take out a top level F. G. when you were a kid, you are pretty strong." I smiled from the complement, I asked her if she would mind going to see a movie or something with me, but she refused, she had to guard someone. Oh well, it was nice to see her, I have a feeling though, it wont be the last time I see her.

I kept walking around the city, and came to another stop, were I saw Sammy again, this time with Asuna. I wonder what is going on with those two, also I though Asuna liked older men. I guess they were just hanging out, Konoka, and Setsuna were there also, so I guess she didn't lie to me. Soon my arm began to throb, it seemed there was a F. G. close by, and it seemed interested with Konoka, I would feel bad, if Sammy's day was ruined by an F. G. so I decided to take it out before hand. I grabbed my wooded sword, and ran to it, I made quick work of it, but soon, someone attacked me from behind. "So another Half demon, man your kind really need to know when to die." I struggled to get up, I looked at the guy, he was wearing a big black coat, a purple bandit mask, had green hair, and blue jeans. He seemed to have attacked me with his hand alone, I guess he was using some sort of magic. "Who are you?" I asked with my sword ready to attack. The guy just looked at Konoka and ignored me. I charged him and thrusted my sword through his back, but he just deflected it, and elbowed me in the face. "You should learn your place, Half bread, your no match agents me." I quickly got to my feet and looked at the guy, I then charged him again, but this time I stopped in front of him, blocking his way to Sammy and the others. "I wont let you get near them. I will kill you before that happens." I removed the seal on my demon arm, as the bandages fell off, I took out my memory orb, and jammed it into my demon arm. My arms aura turned white, and changed into a blade. The guy looked a bit shocked at what I did. "I see, so your the famous demon hunter Koyo Tahu. To think that demon was killed by you, its a mockery to us S. F. G's." S. F. G? I didn't know anything about them, he was somewhat strong, and I hate to admit it, but I think I would have died if I started to hold back now. Soon my demon aura started to flow through my body, my eyes turned red, and my teeth turned to fangs. "I wont let you get away." I could barley control my blood-lust, but I had to, otherwise those four might die. "Well, well, deciding not to hold back, that was a wise decision. But will it be enough to defeat me, number 19 of the S. F. G's Malfer?" I really hope so, otherwise I might let innocent people die. "What do you think your doing?" Wait, what? That voice, it was Evangeline, but how? "Return to my cabin immediately. Chachamaru, will cover you." When she said that Chachamaru was there, with a big .50 cal sniper rifle. Wow, to think she would use that thing, I really didn't want to listen, but I had no choice, I was like a dog on a leash. I sheathed my sword, and walked away. Damn Vampire, she should have let me deal with that guy. When I looked back, I saw Chachamaru shooting at him, but the guy just deflected the shots. I strained my eyes as I closed them, and ran to Evangeline's cabin. When I got there, she punched me in the face, she sent me flying through a tree. "You dumb ass, what were you thinking, you could have died, if you fought that guy. A S. F. G is allot stronger then you think, don't try fighting it just yet." I guess I deserved that, but damn she hits hard. "Look I am sorry for hitting you, but don't do something as stupid as that, OK?" From the sound of her voice, I could tell, she did like me, Sammy knew that, but I wonder how? Chachamaru came back, heavily damaged, and she was missing her right arm. "I managed to drive the guy back Master."

"Chachamaru! What happen to you?" I asked as I went to comfort her. "See, that would have happen to you, the only difference would be, that you would be dead. Chachamaru, you should go to the robotics club and get repaired, tell Satomi to put it on my tab. A tab you will pay me back in advance Ko." Wait what? I looked a bit shocked, and scared when she said that. Soon I sighed and agreed. "I don't want to see her get hurt, I will pay you back." Tik came out of my bag and told me it was time to go. I packet my stuff and walked out, I looked back at Evangeline, who looked away with a blush on her face. "just remember to come back after your done OK Ko. I would like to get my money as soon as possible." I nodded and walked to the high school, I will be back, I just need to see what the High School principle wants with me.

* * *

**Hello everyone, thanks for reading my Final Grander F. G. series. No its not done yet, I just wanted to pay my respects to the creator of Sammy Rose, Wolf Hanyo. I really wanted to use her in this series, because I think it would be great to collide my world with someone elses, and I really like the wolf and the crow story. So she will be making guest appearances in my story. If anyone else wants one of there characters in this series, just submit a review, and tell me. I will add them, if you want them as a special part, just explain them to me, I will do my best. So please review, and give me your thoughts.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Final Grander F.G. **

**The legendary black metal sword**

As I walked to the high school, I felt kind of sad that I had to leave everyone. I really wanted to stay a bit longer, then again, I did not know if I was in trouble or not. I got to the principles office and open the door. The principle was a older lady, with blue hair, she had glasses, and was wearing a male suit, I guess she was gay, but that was not for me to say. "Ah Ko, nice for you to drop by. How was the middle school, did you find the target?" I nodded and threw some documents onto her desk. "Are you sure she is the one? She doesn't seem like an F. G to me."  
"I never said she was, but it is strange, that she has powers similar to you, and yet, we really don't have that many document of her in our records, we should find out more of this Sammy Rose. She is a demon hunter like you, she attended the same school as you, and yet we have no real info on her. So you will need to find out, but before that, I need you to pick up something from shinki woods." I nodded and walked out. I had no idea what the principle wanted with her, but I had no right to judge her...not yet.

I walked to the woods, and stopped in front of it. My arm began to throb as if there was a powerful demon inside the woods. The funny thing was, there was no aura at all. I have a bad feeling about this place. Soon Tik came out of my bag, he looked at the forest and his fur began to shiver. "Ko were not going in there are we?"

"We have to, I need to pick up a weapon that's here, for what reason, I have no idea." I took a deep breath and walked into the forest, the second I entered, my arm started to throb again, more violently, and painfully. I gripped it, and continued to walk into the woods, every step I took, every second, my arm started to hurt more and more. When I got to a shrine I feel to my knees, I held my arm in pain, as I looked forward I saw it. There was a sword jammed in the ground in front of the shrine, I tried to get closer, but the pain my arm had, practically paralyzed me. "Ko are you ok?" Tik said, as he jumped out of my bag. If only he could feel this pain. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I struggled to my feet and walked closer to that sword. "Ko stop, don't push yourself." I couldn't hear Tik, I kept walking, the pain in my right arm was so overwhelming, that I could no longer feel it. I didn't see any demons around, I saw no aura and yet it felt pain, that meant that something powerful was close, but what I didn't know was, were it was. I barley felt awake, I grabbed the sword, and I almost fainted. "Human, you are the first to ever touch me. What is the name of the human that stands before me." I couldn't believe it, the sword was talking to me, I really didn't feel like arguing so I told it. "My name is...Koyo Tahu..."

"Very well, Koyo Tahu, I see you as my new master. Don't let me down, now remove me from my tomb, and let us banish everything into the darkest black." With what little strength I had, I removed the sword, soon I could see its aura, as it started to fuse with me. Words cant describe the pain I felt, when that aura started to bond with me. The darkness started to consume me, but it wasn't trying to absorb me. It all just bonded with my demon arm, with my whole body, the darkness felt warm to me, it felt as though I should have been with it from the start. I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed. "Man what the hell happen?" I lade up, and started to rub my head. I looked around to see a sword as black as the night sky, it actually looked like it also, as it had small white dots on it. "So your finally awake." I looked up to see the principle watching me, she was smiling, she also had a girl with her, the girl was in what looked like a kung-fu uniform, but on her left side, she had a giant sleeve going all the way to her knee. She had no pants on, so it was just a one sleeved kung-fu blouse. She had a pony tail, and big green eyes. "Welcome back to the world of the living Ko. You have been out for a whole week. Man you know how worried I was." Wow did not know she cared.

"Yeah sorry, Tonya. So anyways Principle, can you tell me about that sword? Like why did you have me get it for your?" I looked at her as she smiled.

"Well as you may have seen or not, that sword doesn't have a aura. I read some of Tonya's reports, and it seems the S. F. G's are beginning to mobilize. For what reason I don't know, but one thing is for sure, they are targeting demon hunters. I don't have that much info on them, so I cant give any specific details, but I can say, we need to stop them as soon as possible." I know, that one S. F. G didn't even brake a sweat to take me down. If I don't get stronger soon, I might end up dead. I looked at the sword for a bit, I then got out of bed, and grabbed the sword. "Hay Ko, what are you doing, you cant just take that sword."

"I don't see you stopping me Tonya, this sword told me it bonded with me, I wont let anyone take it from me." The principle walked up to me and slapped me. She looked a bit angry, but still why the hell would she hit an injured man. "Damn it Ko, you really are a fool, like you could handle that blade. Don't forget that your demon arm, would be destroyed from the swords energy."

"I don't care, I can use it! I wont let another S. F. G kill someone I care for." I didn't want to show them, that I was crying, the thought of Evangeline, Sammy, and Negi all dieing in front of me would be to much for me. It felt like a time to retreat into the darkness, but I needed to stay strong. I stayed there for a bit, until I recovered, and when my arm was fully healed, I started to head out. Of course Tonya stopped me. "Were do you think your going Ko? You need to stay here, your not well enough to go just yet." I really didn't have time for this, I didn't want to fight her, but I really needed to get back to the others at the middle school. "Look Tonya, I don't have the time to play right now. I need to get bac-" Before I could finish my sentence, Tonya jumped and tried to kick me in the face. I blocked it, and jumped back. "So that's how its going to be? You really want to fight me?" Tonya smiled a bit, and nodded, she rushed me, and started to attack me. My hand to hand combat, wasn't the best, but I can still put up a fight. I put my hands up, and prepared myself. I don't take joy in hitting a girl, but if one attacks me first, I cant just let her kill me. I started to dodge her attacks, and jumped back. "Look Tonya, I don't have time for this, I have to get back, I have some training to do. We can play some other time." I tried to run away, but she kept blocking me, I was really getting annoyed. I rubbed the back of my head, to try and figure out what I should do. "Look Tonya, what can I do, so I can leave, I am kind of in a hurry."

"You will have to go threw me if you want to leave." She took her kung-fu stance, and looked serious. "That's enough Tonya." Soon the principle came out, and stopped her. "Go on Ko, just come back soon, many of the students already miss you, Tonya here does nothing but think about you while your gone." Tonya started to blush, as the principle smiled. Well that was kind of lucky for me, I waved good bye and ran off. I went to the forest, if I was to get stronger, I needed to train, and that forest was the best place for that.

* * *

**Wow I am really working on this series, guess I found my inspiration. Well things are going well for Ko, oh and the part he is in, in this part of the story, is actually from his series. The series I made, was similar to Negi, but he was a student in an all girl school, go figure. Anyways, comment, review and so on, the feedback will be helpful.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Redemption**

It's been about a few months sense I first came to these forest. I trained hard, my cloths were all battered and beaten, I had wounds all over my body, and I looked as though I came out of hell. After all that though, I was smiling, I was extremely happy. That was the most fun I have had in a few years. I looked at my new blade, Comas and watched as the stars on it started to glow lighter, it made me think as though I can escape the ever growing darkness that was harnessed inside of me. Soon Tik came out of my bag he shook his head and looked at me. "So Ko, were are we going now? We still need to find information on this Sammy chick. I mean, you said she had an strange aura about her, right?" I looked at Tik, and nodded. I didn't what to think of it, but I may be forced to fight her to see. "Well how about we pay her a visit, She shares a room with Setsuna in the school dorms. Guess we have no choice but to ask her up front." I put my sword in its sheath and ran to the middle school dorms, when I got there, I saw her walking around with Asuna. Seriously what do those two got going on? I ran to her, but ended up bumping into a girl with long blue hair. "Oww that hurt, hay watch were your going, you almost made me spill my spinach juice." Spinach juice? Wow this girl really like weird drinks, I got up, and helped her up. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She looked at me for a second, and then pointed out of shock. "Its you, devil king!" What the hell? Why would she call me that.

"Im sorry miss, what did I do to you to call me that? I dont remember trying to kill you." She started to look through her bag and pulled out a manga with my face on the cover, well sort of. "My roommate Haruna made this book, strangely enough, it became a best seller in the school library district. Oh sorry, I almost forgot, I am Ayase, Yue I am one of Haruna's room mates." Wow, that girl is weird. As for Yue, she seemed nice enough. "Um Yue, do you mind if I take a look at the book?" She nodded and handed it over to me, I looked through it, and saw things I wish I didn't. It was a strait up Yaoi, I think my eyes started to bleed a bit. I noticed that what looked like me and Negi were in it. Other then the crappy Yaoi love in it, there were parts, that actually looked like me fighting F. G's. What the hell, I think I needed to see her, and have a little talk with her. "So Yue, you said that Haruna is one of your roommates? Do you mind taking me to see her?" Yue looked at me with her emotionless gaze and nodded. It was kind of hard to read her, but I didn't really care at that moment. She took me to her room and stood in front of the door. "Ok I have a few rules for you first. First, you need to change your cloths. Second, my roommate Nodoka well she kind of hates boys, so no flirting with her. And lastly, dont take any of my drinks." Why would I want any of her drinks? Oh well I went to the bathroom to put on some new cloths. I had on some black jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt, with a black vest on. I fixed my hair up some but it still looked mostly the same. Buzz cut, black, with a white line in the middle from front to back. As I was about to leave, my arm started to throb, this isn't good. Soon I heard Yue scream, then a loud bang. I rushed out of the bathroom, to see a F. G. grabbing Yue. "Let me go!" I couldn't unseal my arm while she was there, I dropped my bag, and took out Tik. "Tik quick give me my sword." Tik opened its mouth and shot out a small ball of light. I grabbed it, and a sword was formed. I unsheathed it, and rushed out. "You have a sweet aura there girly, mind if I devour you!" The demon open its big mouth, and was ready to eat Yue, when its arms were suddenly cut off, and it just chomped onto the building. When it moved back, it noticed Yue was gone, as it looked around, it saw me holding Yue in my arm. "You ok?" She blushed a bit and nodded. I held her tightly. "Sorry Yue, but until that thing is dead, I cant let you go. It seems attracted to you, and I can see why, you have a sweet aura, that tends to attract more of these F. G. demons." Soon Negi, and Sam ran to our location. "Ko! Are you alright?" Negi said, as he took out his staff. Sammy looked ready to fight, I couldn't tell if it was fate or not, but we met again. "Yue what are you doing here, you should go, its kind of dangerous here." Negi said. I shook my head.

"If I let her go, that demon will just target her." Sammy said, as she took out a card. Soon she had arm guards on. "Wait Sam you made a pactio with someone?" She smiled at me some, and nodded, while blushing a bit. She charged the F. G. and punched it, the power she had, seemed almost unbelievable, as her punch launched the F. G. threw a wall and then outside. "Damn you, you little bitch." It was at that time the F. G. noticed its arms were missing. It grew them back quickly, and got up. Sammy jumped down and looked at it. Her ears and tail soon popped out as she had a small smirk on her face. As demon hunters, we some times take joy in killing demons. I didn't know she did, I thought she wouldn't take joy from that. All I could do was watch, as she dealt with the F. G. She put her guard up and watched the F. G. as it charged her. She jumped out of its way and landed behind it. She then grabbed its tail, and lifted it up, and slammed it on the ground. "Damn demon, how dare you try and hurt my friends." She gripped her fist, and punched it as hard as she could in the face, killing it. It then started to disappear, as do they all when they die. I put Yue down, as she really didn't seem to surprised by all the events. She did looked shocked for a second, as she ran to her room. The second she touched her door, it fell down. She saw both Nodoka and Haruna safe, they were both in a barrier. Looked as though Negi, set it up just in the nick of time. "Wow that was awsome, I got to put this in my next Manga!" Haruna started to draw, it was a bit creepy seeing as she was drawing while her life was in danger like that. Nodoka just looked down a bit, she then looked at Negi, as he helped her up. I looked at Sammy for a bit. Her ears started to twitch, and she smiled at me while waving a little. I started to blush with a serious face on, but walked up to her. "We need to talk, if that's ok with you." She looked a bit confused but nodded. I took her to the top of the school building, I really didn't want to fight her, but I could see one of the principle's spies from afar, or more clearly I could sense its aura. It felt like a sniper, man things were really becoming such a pain to me. "Im sorry Sam, but I need you and I to fight. I don't want to, but I am forced to, because if we dont..." I took out my sword and unsheathed it, and put my hand on my seal ready to remove it. "You will end up dead, and I cant live with that." I removed my seal to revile my demon arm. The aura formed into another bigger arm above my arm. She looked a bit confused. "Wait a second, do we really have to fight? I mean your a bit stronger then me, when it comes to one on one."

"And you have more energy then I do, along with speed. In a sense we are a bit even. But like I said, Its not my choice to fight you, if it were up to me, I would just want to talk, but I must see your skills, so please." She sighed and nodded. She put on her arm guard/gauntlets on, and put her guard up. I felt a bit sad for what I was forced to do, but if I didn't then that sniper would try and shoot both of us, and I didn't want her to die.

* * *

**Well its almost time. Ko vs Sam, an epic fight. Maybe I can stretch it out a bit. I hope I can. well anyways hope you like my story, and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Wolf vs. Dragon**

As I looked at Sam, I could only think of, what if I hurt her? I then remembered, she made bits and peaces of that F. G. so quickly that if I let my guard down for a second, I may die. I gripped my sword, and watched her, the sun began to set, and I saw Evangeline, and Chachamaru watching in the distance. Damn vampire, she looked as though she was getting excited to see us fight. When the sun set, we charged each other, I shot my demon arm at her, but she blocked it with her arm guard, and continued to rush me. She was fast, she hit me in the gut, and kicked me back, I flew kind of far, but I used my blade as a clutch, and my arm as another. I pulled my blade out, and shot to her, using my arm to retract me in, I started to strike with my sword, but she blocked it, she then bent down, and shot her leg up, and kicked me upward, the shock stopped me long enough, for her to twist around, and punch me continuasly in the gut. She kicked me again and I flew into the sky, using her speed she quickly appeared above me, and punched me in the back. It felt as though, I was falling faster then I thought, as I crashed threw the building, and smashed to the basement level. Man that hurt, I used my arm, to get me back to the roof. "Wow I have to admit, your stronger then I thought."

"Thanks, you can take a beating yourself, not many could bounce back from that." Sam said rubbing her noes. I placed my sword in the ground, trying to regain my balance. I could tell she was holding back a bit, and I think she could see I was too. So I gripped my blade, in my demon hand, I did not know if this would work or not. Most of the time when I put a sword in my demon hand, it would shatter under the pressure of my demon arms aura. To my luck, my new sword didn't. "Well it seems this sword is stronger then I thought. Ok Sam, it's my turn to attack." I smiled a bit, as my sword started to create a visible aura. "Wow that's a surprise." Evangeline said, as she watched. "The Aura surrounding that sword is becoming visual, normally only people who trained enough can see it, but it is actually visible to the naked eye. That's some power it has." Chachamaru soon pored her a glass of red whine, as they both continued watching. I gripped my sword tighter, and swung it at Sam, the aura became a solid and flew at her. She was shocked, as she started to dodge the strikes, while she did that, I ran up to her and hit her with my sword, the back of it so I wouldn't kill her, she jumped up, barley dodging it, I did managed to cut her shirt some, to were her chest was showing a bit. I blushed some, but her shirt did cover her chest enough. "Nice try, but you missed."

I smirked some. "Oh really?" My arm was fully extended, when she looked down, that blue aura grabbed her leg. I started to swing her around, and slammed her into the building. She fell into the building and I couldn't see her. Soon, the ground began to crack some as it started to trail toward me, soon a strong gust of wind shot from underneath me. I moved back some, as I saw Sam shoot out of the ground, she was swinging her arm around in a circle, she then rushed to me, and punched the ground. The whole building began to crumble from her attack. Man she was strong, stronger then any girl I have met sense I was here. As the building began to crumble underneath us, we used the broken pieces to launch at each other. I continued to swing my sword at her, she kept blocking them and punching me. I used my demon arm to defend against her attacks, they felt a bit weaker then normal, I wonder if she had a hard time harnessing her strength in the air. We soon crashed to the grown, as the building imploded onto itself. "Owowowow, that hurt." She started to rub her head, and then she started to blush, as she now noticed her shirt was cut up. She looked embarrassed, and covered up her chest. "Ko you big meanie, you didn't have to cut up my shirt!"

"You mean you just now noticed that? Wow, well we ended up destroying the place, that's not good, the dean will be on my ass for a week, if I don't fix this up." Negi came to me, with Evangeline, Asuna also jumped to us, and threw her jacket onto Sam. "Hay jerk, what do you think you were doing, cutting Sam's cloths off like that for? Are you some sort of pervert?" She kind of scared me a bit, as fire glowed in her eyes. Man this was kind of a pain, I put my seal back on my arm, and sheathed my blade I had to admit, I didn't think I could get beaten like that, while I was holding back. It really did look as though Sam was strong. I felt the snipers aura, started to get fainter and fainter, I guess they left. Negi, and Evangeline both helped out, as we reconstructed the building back to its original look. I was so exhausted that I nearly passed out in the hot tube. Me and Negi, shared it, with Asuna, Sam, Evangeline, and Chachamaru in a tube, on the other side of a wall. "Wow Negi, you do have some interesting friends. That Asuna chick seems abnormal, her aura patters are everywhere. Its hard to tell anything about her from that for me."

"Well yes, Asuna is a strange one indeed. She really does look like my sister. Oh that reminds me Ko, can you tell me how she is doing."

"Who Nekane? Yeah, she is fine, well last time I saw her." I started to remember when was the last time I saw her, it was about a 7 months ago. I hope she is ok now, Tik was floating around, and that got me thinking, were is Camo? Soon I heard a scream from Asuna and Sammy, I jumped over to see what was going on, and they both blushed even more. Last thing I remembered was being kicked out of the tube, and into the woods. Damn those two have a strong kick, When I got up, Camo was on my stomach, with a bloody noes, and his eyes were full of lust. It was hard to believe him sometimes, but he was Negi's brother, so I at least made sure he was safe. He shook his head, and thanked me for saving him, and ran back to Negi. I was about to too, when she came to me. A strange looking girl, she had long black hair, she was wearing a dress, and she was holding what looked like a small doll that looked like me. "Um can I help you? Are you lost or something?" She slowly started to walk toward me. She then started to smile creepily, as she touched my arm. A sharp pain went threw my body, as my arm started to bleed. I was a bit worried, that it began to bleed, but then again, it was sort of humanish underneath the bandages. "Brother does your arm hurt?" She soon began to talk to me, she then looked different. Her skin turned the same as mine, and there was a white line going threw her hair from the top to the bottom. She then smiled evilly, and made my arm bleed some more. It was strange that she could do that just by touching it. I soon dropped to my knees as the pain became almost unbearable. I started to faint, she was still smiling evilly, and soon some S. F. G's came out of the shadows, and were about to drag me away, but soon the others came, when they sensed them, the demons started to retreat The girl put her hands on my face. "Don't worry brother, I wont let those evil people take you away from me." She then kissed me on my forehead, and left me there, as she faded away into the shadows. The others rushed to my side, Evangeline, was in front of me, I couldn't hear her but she looked very worried. That was the last thing I could see, as I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**Well this seems strange, it seems there is someone after Ko. What is her goal? Why did she refer to Ko as her brother? And why was his arm bleeding from the slightest touch of her hand? Things will be getting interesting in the next few chapters, that will be labeled Rise of the S. F. G's I will do my best to make it as interesting as I see it in my head, well until then, have fun.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Big Problems**

I was in a bed, recovering from my wound. I normally recovered faster then this, but I was regenerating slower then normal. Negi and the others were watching me, Evangeline looked as though she didn't care, while everyone was there. I could tell she cared deep down, I had a hard time feeling my body, and to make matters worse, my seal was off. I could feel the pain my arm was giving, at the same time, no one knew how to put the seal back on, if they didn't soon, F. Gs would overrun the place soon. I needed to tell them, but I couldn't move, couldn't talk, and I couldn't really see much. I could only listen as they were all talking to each other. "Do you think he is ok, master Evangeline?"

"How should I know? For all we know he is fine, he has only been out for a few hours. He is fine, he should be." Evangeline looked a bit on edge, and she kept looking at me every few seconds to see if I would wake up, I have never seen her so worried before. "Wow Evangeline you seem really worried, for a guy you don't care about." Asuna said with that, what are you hiding look. Evangeline blushed some, and tried to change the subject, Sam looked kind of worried too, but not as much as Evangeline. She then looked as though she had an idea. "Hay guys, why dont we just use that pactio that you made with him Evangeline, do you think that will wake him up?" Dont be stupid Sam, If that could wake him up, just shaking him could." I could tell what she was thinking, from how she said that, she already tried it. Guess it didn't work. "Master, we have a few unknown anomalies coming for us." Chachamaru looked out the window, and soon the others looked out as well, as they saw a small squad of F. Gs closing in. Negi, Evangeline, Sam, and Asuna all ran out, Yue stayed with me, watching from the window. "What are those things? There not like the demons we have been fighting?"

"Thats because there not. There genetically enhanced demons, known as Final Granders, or F. G for short." Soon a F. G wearing a black cape appeared, he was sitting on a counter top. He had on a black cape/hoodie, with blue jeans, and the sleeves of the cape were long. Long enough to hide his hands in, he also had a tail, and his feet were that of dragons. I wish I could do something, butI couldn't move. Yue looked a bit shocked, and started to walk away from the guy, she tripped and fell on top of me. "Whats wrong little girl, you never seen a S. F. G before? I would be surprised if you did, though to be honest. Anyways, I'm not here for you, I'm here for that boy."

"Why do you want Ko?" Yue said, she was still on top of me, and she was kind of hurting my lower half. Luckily I was barely awake, because she would probably try to hit me. But I couldn't really feel much. "My dear, you dont know what that boy is do you? He is an experiment of mine, he is the only human, to successfully bond with an S. F. G, he is special. Not only did he bond with it, he tamed it, and he now calls it his own power. He made a fool out of us, but some of us find him interesting, a human, one of the weakest species on this planet, next to demons, managed to gain and control the power of an S. F. G. He is a real threat. I would like him to come with me, I need to extract some DNA." Yue just covered me.

"I wont let you take him, I may not care for him, but he is a friend of Negi's and I wont let you have him." I could feel a small aura around Yue, is she a magi? That wouldn't be a big shocker, seeing as there was a vampire in her class, a ninja, a robot, and even a ghost, even though I had a hard time finding her. I wonder what Negi tough her, if he tough her at all. The demon, laughed a bit, and grabbed Yue, he then threw her to the wall, and had its hand around her neck. "listen, your just a human, a weak insignificant human, your not even worth scrubbing the toe jam between my toes, so I suggest staying out of my way." Even though that was a sick statement, I dont think that would work on Yue.

"Well good, I doubt anyone would want to do that. Your just some creature who thinks he is all powerful, if you tried to fight Ko, or Sam the odds of you winning would be as small as your amoeba size brain." Wow I had to admit, Yue had some guts, the demon slammed her against the wall again. "You really don't know when yo shut up do you girl?"

"I have the right to say whats on my mind." Yue looked scared, but she just kept talking. She had guts, even if she was scared. "You have the right? You have the RIGHT! Hahahaha don't make me laugh, you have no rights when faced with an S. F. G, you only have one thing, and thats death. I will say though, you have guts, I can't wait to see them splattered all over the floor." The demon, rubber her stomach some, and then ripped her shirt off. He then rubbed on her naked stomach some, and started to scratch it some. "You really should have stayed silent little girl, you may have lived a bit longer." The demon used its tongue to lick Yue's face. It then raised its hand and was about to strike. "Hay ugly in the hood!" It soon stopped and looked behind it, to see Tonya, She was in her kempo uniform, and kicked the demon off Yue. "Damn it Ko, your making me do all your work again! Why can't you do this yourself." She looked at the demon and took her fighting stance, as she put both her palms together and hit him in the stomach and pushed him outside. Yue fallowed to watch, she looked a bit shocked. "I know that professor Negi is a magi, but who are you guys?"

Tonya got up to wipe the dust off her cloths, and looked at the demon. "I swear Ko is so useless, and yet at the end of the day, he always manages to surprise me." She rushed the demon and started to strike at it. The demon countered by dodging her attacks With one long sleeve though it was hard for her foes to completely fallow her movements. She managed to push the demon back some, the demon grabbed its side, as blood started to pour out. "Damn, just who the hell are you?"

Tonya smiled some. "I am Tonya De, one of the demon hunters of Mahora high, I am nicknamed the angelic demon D."

"Thats enough Tonya, stop playing around." Soon the principle appeared, she was on top of the building watching them fight, she had a card in her hand, and she was smiling a bit. "My god Tonya, the sun is really giving me a headache, so get rid of that demon and retrieve Ko already." Tonya looked a bit pissed, but she sighed and did as she was told. She raised her sleave to revile bandages on her arm, and a seal on her arm that was just like mine, but it was different. The seal looked different all together, when she took it off, her arm turned to what looked like pure energy. "What the...how did you get that? I thought only that human had a piece of an S. F. G bonded to him." Tonya smiled evilly, she nodded and aimed her arm at the demon, and shot a small blast at the demon. The demon dodged it and flew a bit into the sky. "Damn, I did not count on another human with an S. F. G. bonded to there skin, I better retreat for now." The demon soon went into a portal and vanished from the area. The principle jumped off the roof, and put the card in her pocket, then they both walked into my room. "I knew it, it seems Ko never put his seal back on, It will cause more problems if we dont seal it up soon." Yue blocked there path.

"Your not going to try and hurt him are you?" The principle smiled and rubbed her head. She explained there situation. I woke up soon to see everyone looking over top of me. "What do I have something on my face?" Soon Evangeline pounced on top of me and hugged me. She then blushed and jumped off. "See I told you he would be fine." Everyone laughed, I looked at my arm and noticed, the seal was different. I grabbed it, trying to figure it out. "Oh yeah, Ko Principle Nili wanted me to give you this." She handed me a piece of paper that was folded up. I unfolded it, and I couldn't believe what I saw on it.

* * *

**Well here it is, it took a while, and I had a hard time with it, but its done. Hope you all like it. So Ko is in a coma and finally woke up, while Yue meets a strange demon, what will happen? and what was on that paper? Find out and stick around, because things will keep getting interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Ko strange day**

I ran to the high school, and burst threw the principles door. "Principle Nili, what the hell is with this note!" The note said to come to the principles office for punishment, and there was a bill at the bottom, worth 34,000 dollars. There was a rush fee, a demon extermination fee, and a health fee. "Are you serious you crazy bitch! Why are you charging me so much for saving me!" The principle looked at me with a smile, Tanya was sitting on her desk also smiling. "Well you see, we were in the middle of setting up for the Mahora fest, when we got word you were in danger. You took time, and money from us, so that's how much you owe us for the missing time from setting up for Mahora fest." I looked as though my soul was taken from my body. You have got to be kidding, now I am in debt with the principle, she really is an evil women. "Fine, I'll pay you back."

"That's not needed, we actually have a worse problem then your debt. It seems A S. F. G. came to you while you were knocked out. Because of that we had to rush to get your arm healed up. With that said, you need to re seal it." I looked at her for a bit, then at my arm, no wonder the seal looked different. Well that was a quick fix for me, but I would need to go in the mountains for a few days. "Oh well I guess that is kind of bad, I can fix that, it will take a few days though."

"You have 2 days to get it fix, we still need you for Mahora fest. If you don't know, the World Tree tends to give off some serious magic power around this time, and we need you to guard it. Negi tried to guard it last time, but things kind of got a bit out of control, luckily things tended to work themselves out, so we weren't needed. So come back before Mahora fest ok." This women was a real slave driver, I dont know if I could...wait, I think I can, but it involves that damn vampire. Man this is becoming a pain. "Yeah, yeah, I'll see what I can do." I soon left the principles office, when I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, my mind was wondering and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." When I looked at the girl, she had a plain, yet devilish glare in her eyes. Her hair was covering her left eye mostly, and the rest was tied up in a pony tail on the back of her head, she had a sword, and she was wearing my schools uniform, but she seemed to have more of a dress then a skirt on, It was cut up, so she could move more, and she had on black heal boots on. I could tell, she was not nice, and not weak. She just walked on, barley saying a word, she was weird to say the least. I walked to my room where I got packed. "Were are you going Ko?" I looked up to see Miu looked down on me, I couldn't tell her about my arm, and the seal, I put my bag on and looked at her. "I am going to the mountains I have some business to take care of ."

"Oh no you dont, you have been absent from class for the past week, you have a tone of homework to do, your lucky Rin saved it for you." She handed me a pile of books, thanks allot mom, I looked at them all, then at her. "Your not the boss of me, It will get done ok. I really need to get going." She hit me in the head, and dragged me to a table and handed he the books. "Look I dont care how you managed to get into this school, but your not proving yourself to me. Now get it done!" Wow, didn't know she cared. If I didn't finish it, she would hound on me about it, and if I didn't go to the mountains, to seal my arm up, things could get ugly. Because she was watching me, I decided to work on all the work I missed, it all was simple enough to figure out, I finished a week of work within 4 hours. Miu decided to look over it, as I walked to the door. "Wait a minute, were do you think your going?"

"Out, my work is done, and you can see its all correct, now I am going." She seemed to get mad rather quickly, but she couldn't say much to see as all my work was done perfectly. I came to school originally to deal with the F. Gs but, I was homed school, and I learned allot. I left and went to the mountains, finally. I set everything up, and prepared to seal my arm off again. As I began to work on it, I could hear someone walking into my direction. I couldn't stop now, as I just started, so I was hoping it was nothing. Soon though, the foot steps got louder, until they ran up to me, I quickly turned and blocked a sword attack, with my sword. As I looked up, I saw that girl I passed by in the hallway. "So I was right, you are a demon." She looked at me, then at my arm, seeing my arm un bandaged, and currently nailed to a iron. "This isn't the best time to fight me, besides, I'm not doing anything bad. Im just trying to seal my arm up." She didn't seem to care, as she kept attacking me. It was hard to defend myself while my arm was nailed to the iron, if I didn't set it free, I might die, but if I did, then everyone may die. As she continued to attack me, I started to get hit, I couldn't keep guarding aganist her attacks, so I did what I dreaded. I pulled my arm off the iron, and blocked her sword, I then pushed her back to a tree. "Now will you-" Soon a sharp pain entered my body, I fell to my knees and grabbed my arm, soon, the black skin of my arm started to cover my whole body, as the red armor started to cover my body also. My eyes turned yellow, I sprouted horns, and I had some sort of mask on my mouth. Soon there was black lightning shooting from my body, and I could feel nothing but pain. I could see her, as she slowly walked toward me. "Get away!" I swung my arm at her, and she flew to a tree, I struggled to get up, and staggered to the iron, were I nailed my arm to it again. Soon after, I turned back to normal, as I fell onto the iron. That was a close one, The den came to me, as she stopped the girl from attacking me. "Stacy, why were you attacking Ko? Yes he has some demon blood in him, but as you can see, if you didn't aggravated him, he would have never hurt you." So that girls name was Stacy, you know I think its weird, he she was trying to kill me 5 seconds ago, and I am now noticing she has a large bust size, if I had to guess, maybe a D cup, then again, I was in to much pain to even look. My arm soon turned back to normal, as I woke up, I first noticed, that The den, Stacy, and Tonya were all gone. I could then see some steam in the distance, so I guess someone was using the hot tube, I smelt my cloths and looked disgusted, I needed a bath myself. I took the nails off my arm, and put a special wrap on it, I then took a piece of the iron, and strapped it to my arm. It would be some time before I could use my arm again, but at least everyone is safe for the time being. I walked to the hot springs, to the other side of it, hopefully they all went onto the other side, so I could have some piece and quiet. I got in, and started to relax for a bit. Unfortunately rest and relaxation weren't for me, as the three girls stood around me, with nothing more then a towel covering there bodies. "Mind if we join you Ko?" Tonya asked me, I could swear, my noes was bleeding really bad from there site. The den just got in and sat next to me. "Of course he doesn't mind Tonya, after all there are three hot girls around him, a normal boy would beg for this." Normally I would, but these three women were crazy, The den would force me to pay, just to look at her like this, Tonya, would try and fight me, and as for Stacy? Well I don't know her well, but if I had to guess she would try and kill me. I looked at her, and I noticed she was blushing a bit, and just sat away from me. I felt very nerves and embarrassed, but they didn't seem to mind, which made me even more nerves. We got out a few hours later, and all the energy in my b

* * *

**Well things seem to be going well For Ko, but how long will his peace last? Meanwhile, the Mahora fest is fastly approching, and Ko still needs to make a schedule or else, he may end up like Negi did when he first went to Mahora Fest. Can Ko and friends survive the F. G. fights? tune in for the next episode of Final Grander F. G. please rate, give ideas, and characters if you want.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Bond between siblings **

We made, camp a bit to the south, I continued to work on my demon arm, I nailed it back to the iron, and started to insert pins and talismans into it. It hurt like hell, and I was about to faint from the pain, but I had to stay awake, and continue the ritual or it would get free again. "So we only have two more days till Mahora fest, do you have any plans principle?" Tonya said, the principle looked a bit puzzled, that or she was lost in thought, she then smiled some. "Well I was thinking of hosting the next Budokai martial arts tournament. It was really fun last year, even though the middle school kind of had some trouble with it. Oh and I signed Ko up for it." When I heard that I accidentally stabbed my finger, I shouted in pain then looked at her. "You did what! Don't I get a say in this?"

"You silly boy, of course you don't, as long as I own you, you will do as I say." She is the devil, how I wanted to lash out at her and kill her, however, my arm was pinned to the iron. Soon it got darker, and colder, so I had to stop the ritual. "It must be painful for you, big brother." As I heard that I looked around to see that little girl again. She looked like Mona, my little sister, but she was still back in Vergina with mother. "Who are you?" She soon disappeared, I got so caught up in the moment, that I fallowed her. She looked just like her, she sounded like her, I wanted to know if it was my little sister Mona. I saw the path she was moving on, I fallowed her every step, as I came closer to her, I extended my arm out to her, when I saw an F. G. I grabbed my sword, and swung it at the F. G. however it dodged my attack. "So you are the one mistress wants, I wonder why, you don't seem that special to me." The demon was wearing a cloth around his whole body, it was tattered at the base of it, and he was wearing a bull mask. He drew a sword that was as long as his body, and charged me. He clashed his sword with mine, but I was the one being pushed back. He then used his shoulder to attack me. I flew back, but landed on a tree, and jumped sideways, as he cut the tree in half with one swing. This guy was dangerous. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am number 3 in the S. F. G's army, Basara the blade king. A lowly human like you has no chance." He charged me again, this time attacking me with his sword, I backed up blocking his attacks, but it got harder to keep it up until he cut my stomach up some, I dodged it, but it wasn't fast enough as I had a cut on my chest. I grabbed my wound, it wasn't to deep but it hurt allot, he raised his sword, and slammed it down, I jumped to the side, and swung my sword at him, but he used his shoulder to parry it away, as he hit me the the grip of his sword, pushing me away, and slamming me to a tree. I couldn't match his strength, my speed was to slow for him, I felt as though I was going to die. "Now you pathetic human, I will show you the power of an S. F. G. demon of my caliber!" He swung his blade down at me, I thought I was going to die, the darkness started to consume me, soon without knowing, my arm changed and blocked the demons attack, it pushed him away. My body turned black, red armor started to grow out of my skin, and smoke started to come from my body. It hurt so much, but I started to walk to the demon. He swung his sword at me, but I quickly blocked it, I then got close to him, and punched him in the chest, but my fist didn't stop there, as it went threw his chest. As his blood ran down my arm, I ripped my arm out, and grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the tree. Then with my sword, I swung it at him, he tried to block it with his sword, but my blade went threw his sword, and I cut him again. I continued to do so, I couldn't control my blood lust, I couldn't stop. "Sorry big brother, but I can't allow him to die just yet." I soon turned to see that girl again. I swung my sword at her, but she dodged it with such grace, she then touched my back, and I fell to my knees. "I dont like having to hurt you brother, but I must in order to keep him alive. You are important to me brother, only with you can I being father back." She soon disappeared. I had a hard time hearing her, soon the dark skin and red armor started to crumble off of me. I fell to my knees and was knocked out, as I thought I woke up, I looked around to see that the forest had change. "Its about time big brother, I cant believe you fell asleep in this forest again."

"Mona? Wait if your here, then that must mean, that Im home?" I was confused by how I got there one thing was for sure, that was my sister. Whether it was a dream or not, I did want to see her again. I soon gave her a big hug. "Mona, I have missed you so much." I normally don't cry much, but I couldn't help myself, I haven't seen her in years. Ever sense I went training with Zak, sense I moved to Japan, I really wanted to see her again. "Um big brother, are you ok? You seem kind of down."

"Oh, no Im just glad to see you again." She grabbed my hand and took me to the trees, there we played catch, it was really fun, to spend time with my sister like this. We bearly ever got to spend time together. Things kind of got a bit strange though. "Hay brother, I still miss father, do you think you can bring him back to us?" Why would she ask me something like that? Father was dead, there is no way to bring him back. "Sorry sis, there is no way to-" She smiled a bit.

"Oh but there is..." Soon she stabbed my arm with fathers sword. I dont know what was more shocking, that she stabbed me, or that she found fathers sword. I remember putting that sword in a abandon temple I found, and promised to never remove it, until I could get stronger. The blood started to drip from my arm. She moved her face close to mine, she smiled some and looked at me. "If we can open the portal, we can bring father back, if we take this arm, father will return to us." I got mad, and pushed her off. I felt bad about doing it, but I couldn't let her do that.

"Until I kill every last F. G. I cant get rid of this arm, its my only means of providing to you and mother." She looked at me holding the sword, she then smiled evilly and charged me. I grabbed my sword and blocked her attack, she kept attacking, she was quick, she then kicked me in the face. As I fell to the ground she tried to stab me, I parred with my blade, and rolled out of the way. "Mona, why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill me?" Mona just looked at me and charged me again, she kept attacking me, her attacks were very fierce, and her movements were quick and accurate. "I want father back, and you are the only one who can bring him back. I really don't want to kill you, big brother, but I must if it means father can come back!" She soon cut my arm some, then my stomach, as my blood began to drip, I moved back, I couldn't attack my sister, even if she was trying to kill me, I couldn't attack her. Soon I hear some chanting as a bunch of wind spears came falling down at her. She dodged them, and jumped back, soon I saw Negi, floating from the sky. "Ko are you alright?" When he landed, he looked at Mona. "Thats not your sister Ko, well she is not your real sister, well lets just say, she is a manifested version of your sister."

"Um Negi, can you be a bit normal and just tell me, you kind of lost me when you said manifested." She looked like my sister, but there was something different about her, and I think Negi knew what that was. Soon Negi chanted another spell, and soon I really woke up back at camp, with the principle, Tonya, and Stacy were all there, I looked around to see Asuna, Sam, Negi, Evangeline, and Chachamaru there also. "What happen to me this time?" Evangeline stepped on my head with her bear foot.

"You idiot, I told you to come back to my cabin when you were finished with your last mission, I was going to help seal up your damn arm, but no, you had to go on your own." She was really beginning to piss me off, but I could tell she meant well. I looked around to see Negi sleeping around me, he soon woke up, and looked at me. "Sorry your dream wasn't a good one Ko." That's all he said to me, I understood what he wanted to say, I also began to wonder, what she meant? I could bring dad back? But it would cost me the only thing I had that could help me kill those F. Gs. I didn't want to give that up, but would I for dad?

* * *

**Things dont seem to be looking so good for Ko, he is stuck at a cross walk, one give up his only defense to bring his father back, or two sacrifice his arm to bring his father back? which would you do? Also it seems his sister is not really his sister? wow there are many questions. please review and comment. Also I would like to thank jen1490, trioblivion, and wolf hanyo for there comments and favs. please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Give it up?**

I walked around town for a bit looking at my demon arm. I then remembered what Mona said to me. If I give up my arm, my source of power, I can bring dad back. The question is, is it worth it, to have my father back? I balled my hand into a fist, and soon walked pass a book store. I'm not normally interested in books, but the store had a strange aura. I walked inside, and noticed it was completely empty, it didn't seem to surpise me much. "Wow didn't know I had a customer." I looked to my right to see a guy leaning back in a chair, with his feet on the table and a magzine on his face. How could he see me, if that thing was on his face, there was no bell on the door, and the place looked mostly deserted. "Who are you?" The guy smiled some, he was wearing black shoes, with black pants, and a black jacket, that was unbutton, and a white tee shirt that was tucked inside his pants. He took the book of his head, and I could see a moon scar on his right eye, his eyes were red, and his hair was pushed back, and there was a small tail in the back of his head. I could sense his aura, but it was mixed in with the book stores. "The name is Mark Frey, try to remember it. If your looking for the bathroom, its in back. I can tell your not one who likes books, so use it and go." The guy sounded a bit cocky, he then put the book back on his face and went back to sleep. "Oh and before I forget, because of that demon arm of yours, this place may start to hurt you if you stay to long. Just a heads up." I looked a bit confused by that statement he made, soon a surge of energy went threw my body, and I fell to my knees, I held my arm in pain, and struggled to get out. "Well I tried to worn ya, this place was created by a moon god, so demons dont tend to stay around here so long." I got out and got up, out of breath, and still in shock from the pain. "Thanks for stopping by, please come again." I looked at the guy, and thought to myself, he is kind of a dick. He took the book of his face and looked at the door, he then got up, and walked outside and he started to fallow me. It was hard for me to sense his aura, he seemed to hide it well, if he was an assassin I would be dead right now. When we got to an open field I noticed him. "Why are you fallowing me?"

"Why, I don't know why, you seem interesting, I don't normally see a human who is a half demon. Normally a see humans that were born a half demon, but you, your a regular half demon, jest because of that arm of yours. It's not really yours is it." I grabbed by sword, but I was a bit slow, as he already had a knife to my neck. He was fast, but I wondered why he didn't kill me right then and there. "I see I am faster then you, well how about it, want to fight with me."

"Why? What will I gain if I fight a pointless fight with you?" Mark looked at me with blood in his eyes, he looked really mad at that second. "Pointless? There is no such thing as a pointless fight!" He kicked me and launched me away from him. He then charged me and stabbed me in the shoulder, I stumbled back and fell to my knees. I held my shoulder, and looked at the guy. "Ok how about this for a reason, your fighting for your life." He charged me again, this time I blocked his attacks, but he was quick, and he started to push me back with each strike. It was hard to tell he was human, I made a vow to never kill a human, I couldn't even hurt him. He kicked me in the face and I hit the ground hard, he lifted his foot, and tried to stomp me in the face, I rolled and dodged it. "Ok fine, if you want a fight, then lets go." I released my arm, and put a firm grip on my sword, I looked at Mark, and put my guard up. He smiled and held out a card.

"Finally, your deciding to get serous, let me show you my artifact." He soon summoned a big blade, it was two times the size of his body, and it hooked around. It had the tone of the moon, and there were jewels dangling around the handle. I could tell from the amazing aura, that he was powerful, I was starting to wish I had a artifact, but if I wanted to get one, I would have to actually make a pactio with that vampire, and I really didn't want that. Mark, placed the giant blade on his back, and put his free hand on the ground. He then rushed to me, and used his shoulder to push me off balance, he then used the hook side of his blade to grab me and pull me closer to him, he then punched me into his sword, that really hurt allot, I could feel my back cut up some, as he kicked me to the side. I hit a tree, and struggled to get up. My demon arm was not responding so well, and he didn't seem to be letting up. "I can see that arm of yours is not working right now, you did just seal it up, and it will take a few day before you can use it again." I started to get irritated, how did he know about me? How did he know about my arm. "Who are you really? How do you know me." He rested his sword on his shoulders, and looked at me, his aura started to calm down quickly, it was a bit freaky that he could control his own aura so well. "Ok the short version, I am a friend of Principle Nili, and she wanted me to fight you, I don't mind as long as I am entertained, and I must say, your not entertaining when that demon arm of yours is not working. I heard some rumors from some of the other students, that you were deciding to give up that arm of yours for something powerful. Well if you cant use that arm, your practically useless, that is why I am fighting you, to prove this fact!" His aura started to flair up quickly, and he charged me again. This time I blocked his sword with mine, a huge gust of wind blew from my side, but I didn't budge. I started to flair up my aura, as I looked at Mark. "I guess this is my wake up call, I should thank you for this, but seeing as your a man of action, how about I give you that fight you wanted." I pushed him back, and swung my sword at him, he blocked it and started to smile some. As we clashed our swords together, I couldn't help but smile, because I was having fun at that moment, sparks flew, as we pushed away. I flipped my sword around, and put my free hand on the end of the grip as I charged Mark, he swung his sword around, and we clashed at the tip of our swords. I didn't want to lose, I started to push up, but Mark, pushed down, and my sword jammed into the ground, as Mark punched me in the face, and launched me backward. I hit the ground hard, and started to breath heavally. Mark walked over to me, and looked down at me. "Not bad, although you were fighting hat half power, it was still fun. I know your signing up for the martial arts tournament, at Mahora fest, lets have our real match there, hopefully by that time, your arm will be fully healed." And with that Mark walked away, he was a tough opponent, and from that lose I really wanted to beat him, I got up and watched as he left, I guess I really am signing up for the tournament. I hope I get to fight more fighters like him, I looked at my arm and knew my answer, I couldn't give it up, it was what made my own power so grate, sorry sister, but I have to keep it. "Well I have to say, you did look cool at least Ko, however that lose was hard even for me to watch." I looked at a tree and saw Evangeline, and Chachamaru, she looked down to me and waved, she then jumped down and fell on top of me. "I have a suggestion for you Ko, how about you spend your last few days with me in my training resort. There is a time lap there, so you will be able to get 2 years of training in two days. So How about it?" I looked at her with an irritated look on my face, I then sighed and nodded.  
"Fine, I'll do it, I do need to get stronger, just try not to seduce me vampire."

"Who me, never, who do you think I am?" She said it in a sarcastic voice, but it was still hard to tell if she was telling the truth or if she was lying, in any case, I guess I got two days of training to do this should be fun.

* * *

**Seems Ko made a new rival, Mark Fray, trade mark of TriOblivion. Ko decided to keep his arm, and he now thrilled to go to the tournament, even though the principle forced him to enter for her own selfish reasons. I wonder what will happen next? please read review and comment, what you think should happen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Training from hell**

I went with Evangeline back to her cabin, we went into the basement, and there I saw Negi in a white cape, and he was wearing kung-fu attire. "Negi? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Ko-kun." I patted Negi on his head, and smiled some. I really didn't understand much of Japanese culture, and the kun thing sounded kind of funny to me, but I couldn't really argue, I mean Negi also came here from another country, he managed to learn it quick. "Ok that's enough chatter, you two will be training with me for the next two days, luck-ally tomorrow is Saturday so you don't have to worry about class. So lets set some ground rules, you both will refer to me as master, and you shall do as I say. If you fallow these rules, then all shall be good." That vampire really knows how to push me. She chanted a spell, and we were all sucked into a small orb. When I opened my eyes, we were in what looked like a beach resort or something. It was huge, and we were surrounded by ocean, not a lake, or a river, it was an ocean, I couldn't see land for miles. As expected from a infamous doll wizard, I stretched some and looked at Negi. "So why don't we spare for a bit Negi, I wanted to spare with you sense I got here, but so much has popped up, so it was kind of hard to ask. " Negi looked at me and smiled.

"Of course Ko, I haven't spared with you for 3 years now. I don't think you will have such an easy time beating me this time though." I smiled I wouldn't want it any other way. Evangeline just sat on a big queens chair, she acted so spoiled, but I guess she can. I took out my practice sword, and took my stance. Negi took his fighting stance. "So you decided to become a combat Magi, not bad, but I am unsure if you trained in weapon fighting have you?" Negi smiled, and charged me, he vanished quickly, and appeared behind me, and attacked me, I blocked his first attack with my free hand, and swung my sword at him. He chanted a spell, and summoned a small barrier around him, and pushed me away with a wind blast. He has gotten better, I charged him, and swung my sword at him, he dodged it very well, he was trained well. I swung my sword down, as a faint, and jammed it into the ground, I then took my free hand, and used my aura to attack his directly, this caused a small spark, I didn't want to kill him so I used a small amount, I pushed him a bit away, but he then countered with a bunch of light arrows surrounding me. They all charged me with amazing speed, I barley managed to escape, I decide to run strait to Negi and swung my sword at him, he used his magic to make his block strong, as when I hit him, my sword was repel, when I was off guard, he palmed me in the stomach, I staggered for a bit, but regained my footing, and kicked Negi in the stomach and shot him away. When he got away, he smiled as he raised his hand, and summoned some lightning. He was smarter then I thought, he cast a delayed spell in that split second, damn it, I ran at him as lightning fallowed me. I summoned some of my aura in my demon arm, and balled up my fist, and hit Negi. At that second, he moved into it and elbowed me in the stomach. That hurt allot, but I managed to grab him, and headbutted him, when he staggered some, I swung my sword down, and hit him. He stepped back, and had his palm on my stomach, and soon a small force of pressure hit me, as we ended up falling to the ground. I used my sword to hold me up, as Negi, fell to the ground. "Not bad Negi, for the fact we were both holding back." I said, I was breathing heavily, and I lost my grip on my sword and fell face first into the ground. I fell asleep at that second, and the next thing I knew, I was in a bed with bandages on me. "Man Negi sure can hit hard. I didn't thing he would pull me into his attack from that delayed spell. Well it looks like-" When I looked down, I was naked...again! I looked to my left to see Evangeline sleeping next to me naked too...AGAIN! Damn vampire! I don't know whats worse, the fact I did it with her about 5 or so times now, or the fact I can never remember a damn thing about it. She woke up and turn to me. "Even with those wounds you were still full of energy." She said with a smile. Oh come on! We went back to the beach, fully dressed, and I began my two day/two years training with Evangeline, Negi, Chachamaru, and one of Evangeline's dolls, Chachazero. Training was brutal, she could control the weather there, she would always change it, we had to work during typhoons, earthquakes, tsunamis, and snow. The first year and a half was a living hell, but I must say it was worth it for all the new techniques I learned. I went to my room and crashed on my bed, I was beat. I haven't had a proper meal in days there, we had to hunt and fish for our food, Evangeline had a whole refrigerator in her room, she said she would share it with me, if I well...you know with her, and I really didn't want to, not with her. I was broken though, and I was getting despite, so I swallowed my pride, and went to her. Needless to say, I didn't sleep that night, and training was off the next day. On that day I got a call from Sam on my cell phone, funny, didn't think I could get a signal here. "Hello this is Ko."

"Ko, hay, so um, I was wondering if you had plans or something for Mahora fest?" I looked a bit confused from her question, was she asking me on a date or something, I though she said, I wasn't her type? "Well I have that martial arts tournament the principle made me do, so I cant say I have any."

"Oh, good, because I wanted to ask if you would mind going on a double date with me." Wait, double date, as in I needed to find a date? "well you see my friend Madoka Kugimiya needs a date and she was wondering-" Soon I heard some background noises, then some arguing, soon she quickly spoke. "!"

"Well I guess I can, if she wants to." I heard some laughter, then some cheering. "Great meet us at the world tree on day one around 12 or so." I can do that, that's 3 hours before the first round of the tournament, seeing as it lasts for 3 days. I closed my cell phone and sighed. Soon Evangeline came to me blushing some. "Um Ko I know you dont have any plans for the festival besides the tournament, so how about we go on a date." What? Grate now I have two dates, I wanted to turn her down so much, but I decided to be a nice guy for her, I mean she was training with me for 2 years or so, I should do something nice for her. "Fine, how about on day two after the tournament, fair enough." She smiled some and nodded. Soon I got a bunch of texts from my class mates, for a bunch of things they wanted me for. They wanted me to go see the concert, go to the maid house, check out the library with Miu, go for the swimming race with Nitally, Go to the kendo Tournament with Stacy, go threw the maze with Nifon, and a buch more. Looks like my day will be full for the next three days, sounds like fun. We continued our practice for a few more months, and rested for one month. That way we wound have our energy back for the festival. On the first day of the festival, we all got back to her cabin. I ran outside to hear fireworks. "Looks like there starting, well guys shall we go?" I smiled and looked at them all. They nodded and we went to the festival together, I doubt we would be staying together for long though. As when the announcement was over, I ran to the world tree. There I found Sam, Asuna, and Madoka there waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late, well lets do this." Madoka looked at me and started to blush. "Thanks for going on this date with me Ko." I looked at her and smiled a bit, to be honest, I would have never though she would want to go on a date with me, oh well, it cant be that bad.

* * *

**Seems Ko had some intense training, I wonder if he can win the tournament. Also we will see a bit of Sam's relation with Asuna. "Read Wolf hanyo to understand it more." I just hope things turn out ok for them all. we shall see. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Final Grander F.G. **

**A relaxing day?**

I looked up at Madoka, she was wearing a green shirt with white long sleeves, blue jeans, and what looked like heal shoes with straps, to me she looked very nice. I scratched my head and smiled nervously, to be honest it was probably my first real date. "So um, you look Nice Madoka right?" She nodded and blushed some, Sam and Asuna soon showed up, about damn time. "Ko nice to see you made it. We have allot to do before the tournament, so lets gets started!" Sam shouted as she took my arm and dragged me across the place. "Hay Sam he's my date!" Madoka said as she and Asuna soon fallowed us. Our first stop was one of the dining cars, we sat at a table and had brakefest, I really wanted to know why she wanted to go out with me, I can tell I wasn't doing the best job, seeing as I never really went on a date before, I was so nerves that I couldn't stop shaking my knees. "So um, Modoka, I should probably ask, what are your hobbies?" She smiled while taking a sip from her root bear float.

"Well I am one of Mahora's Cheerleaders, I am out going, and I play in a band, you should check it out some time." She was blushing a bit, she seemed as nerves as me, I took a deep breath and tried to stay focus.

"You must be a great cheerleader, I'm not normally into that's kind of stuff, I am more of a drifter, I guess you can say. I am normally in the woods um looking at the trees and birds." I couldn't tell her I was a demon hunter, she would probably freak out. She soon finished her float, and smiled at me. "Well your always welcome to watch us when you do feel like it." I don't know why but things seem to be going ok, I guess. Soon we all went to a amusement park, how the hell did they hide this place around the school, its way to big. She took me on all the roller coaster, I never met a girl who liked many of the fast rides. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but I still wanted to know why she wanted to go out so suddenly, it was killing me, I really wanted to ask her. "Hay Modoka, I was wondering...would you like a stuff animal?" She squealed by that, and took me to a game were the prize was a stuff animal. I dont know why I said that, I wanted to ask her why she wanted to date me. Oh well I could ask her later, I played the game, and won many of there prizes, except the stuffed animal. I started to get mad and played once more, I ended up cheating as when I threw the ball, I threw it with my demon arm, needless to say I blew up the back of the building. On the bright side, I got her that stuffed animal she wanted, at the low cost of 50 dollars, damn scam artist. We walked around for a bit, until I saw an ice cream stand. "Hay Modoka, do you want some ice cream?" She nodded, I told her to wait on the bench while I got her some. I hurried back, and gave her, her cone, I took a bite, and sat next to her. "Hay I know its getting late, and I need to get heading for the tournament entrance and all, but I have to say, this was fun. You are a fun person to hang out with." She smiled some and blushed while looking at me.

"Thanks your pretty interesting yourself Ko, I mean, I have only met your a few times, but you always seem full of energy, and you always stay calm under pressure. To be honest I asked you out, to kind of get to know you, that and because you kind of remind me of my last boyfriend. We broke up a few days ago, and when Sam found out, she kind of put us on this date. It turned out well and all, but to be honest it was still a bit sudden for me." I looked at her, and took another bite from my cone, I then got up looking a bit irritated, for the fact I was being used to help ease her pain. I looked at her then at the sky.

"Do you regret going out with me so soon? You shouldn't use people just to feel good for a bit, I cant say our relationship will go far, until your ready to move on. If I was your old boyfriend, I would try to kill the person your dating right now. That's how you feel right now." O looked at her, and she looked a bit crushed. I didn't like to see her cry, but I couldn't just sit here knowing that I am just being used to make her feel happy. I know how it feel to have something taken away from you, I felt that when my father died. "I looked at her, until your ready, I will wait, I really cant stand to see you cry, it is unpleasant, and it makes you look bad, you need to smile you will look more lovely that way." I smiled at her, and she soon ran to me and hugged me. She was crying in my chest, but it was better this way. I patted her on her back, and waited for her to stop. When she did, I looked at her and smiled. "All and all this date was ok for my first one." I looked at her a bit, and then she kissed me, out of no where, I was unsure whether to pull her off or not. Meanwhile Sam and Asuna were watching us from a corner. They put there thumbs up as Modoka, as she let go of me. She stepped back and bowed to me. "I hope we can do this again, I will be watching your match good luck!" She said as she waved good bye. I stood there like a rock for a few seconds, until I decided to wave back. I checked the time and ran to the tournament entrance, lucky me I had a few hours left. Modoka, ran back to Sam and Asuna, they soon found two other girls hiding behind a balloon stand until it rolled away. "Misa, Sakurako, were you spying on me?" They both smiled and congratulated Modoka on the date. I finally got to the entrance, but I heard something in a small ally way, I looked there, and saw Mark, with some girl, they looked like they were killing something, I took a closer look, and it was a demon. "Damn it, why do I have to do this? Those damned F. G's first they curse me, then they make me part of the clean up crew. All I want is to die, I cant even do that now!" Mark said, as he jammed his moon blade into the demon's head, he smiled a bit. "Although killing stuff is fun at least." He started to repeatedly stab the demon.

"I dont see why you want to die so badly, if its more fun to kill, why not just do that?" the girl said, that girl was little, she was wearing a white dress, had white long hair, no shoes, and she had what looked like claws on her hand, she also had a weird looking tattoo under her left eye, I couldn't really make it out, but it looked like a line going from her eye down, with two dots on both sides. She had no shoes on, and her feet were covered in human blood, as they were red, not green. "Back of Sanlee, I didn't ask you for your input. Its personal ok. I just realized life itself sucks, I dont want to live in a world like this. I cant take my own life, I need someone else to. Which is why, I need to fight Ko he has some strength, maybe he can kill me."

Sanlee put her chin on her hands, and smiled. "You do relize they are not allowed to kill in this tournament, but I did hear from Nightlance, that they will be scouting for people to fight in the demon tournament later in the year."

"I know, hopefully we both will be selected for that." They both started to walk in my direction, as I decided to leave. Mark seemed kind of weird, I wonder what he meant by curse? Was it like mine? I wanted to know, I also wanted to know about this demon tournament, to be honest, it sounds kind of fun. Sam, Negi, Asuna, and Evangeline all ran up to me, waving. "So your in the tournament to Ko-kun?" Negi said, I nodded, as they all told me they were also going to be in it. We all wished each other good luck as we entered the tournament, after everything was done, the ones who would go to the actual tournament, were me, Negi, Mark, Sam, Sanlee, Asuna, Evangeline, Tanya, Stacy, Govern, Lance, Willfree, David, Dive, Faith, and teacher Free. It was a strange group, I knew most of them, but I looked at the order in which we would all fight. First fight was Mark vs Willfree, second Sam and Faith, third me and Tonya, figures, fourth Stacy and Asuna, fifth, Govern vs Lance, sixth Evangeline and David, seventh teacher Free vs Sanlee, and eighth Negi and Dive. It was a strange line up, but every match seemed exciting to me. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**The tournament is about to begin! Everyone please have your tickets at the front door, and enter in a clam, relaxing manner. Ko's date went well, and now he must win a tournament for money? fame? well even he doesn't know the principle forced him in it, I wonder why? ok besides Mark, Sam, Asuna, Negi, and Evangeline, the rest are characters from my Final Grander F. G. comic, Its turning out well thanks, but I doubt it will ever be published any time soon. So like always review, give ideas, and bet on your favorite to win, and remember have fun reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Final Grander F.G. **

**The tournament begins **

I ran to the stage were the tournament was going to be, It was big, and surrounded by water on all sides. "Wow this place is huge! I can't wait to fight." Sam, Asuna, Negi, and Evangeline all came in behind me.

"Wow this place brings back memories." Negi said as he looked around, he looked kind of happy. I started to wonder if he was in this tournament once before, I looked to Evangeline who looked to the side with her arms crossed, and a small smile on her face, as Asuna looked around with a big smile. "Wait, did all of you participate in this tournament before?" They all nodded, well this was interesting, I looked at them all, I then got excited, I wanted to fight them. I wanted to see if I got stronger yet. "Well isn't this a surprise." Soon Stacy and Tonya came in, and looked at me. "Hi Ko, so did you hear, we will be fighting against each other, I cant wait, your going down." I scratched my head, and looked at her, I could tell she trained hard. I didn't want to lose to her, but at the same time I didn't want to kill her. Soon Kazumi came to the stage, in a white dress, and white boots, holding a mic. "Hay guys, I need to start the intro, so could you get off the stage please." She said with a smile, we all left as she began the intro. People started coming in left and right, the place was getting packed quickly, it was a surprise to me. "Hay Negi, can you give me a brief summery on what happen at the last tournament?" Negi nodded and told me. During the last tournament a big secret was reveled, luck-ally they thought it was all special effects. Sounds like the last tournament was special. After the intros were done, the board came up showing the line up. "Now everyone, I present to you our first match! in this corner Mark Frey." Mark came in wearing black shoes, black pants, with a black tank top, and black gloves that he had on, his hands were in his pockets, his hair was black, and he had a weird look on his face. He then took out a stick, well more like a 2 by 4, and held it over his shoulder, guess he cant use his moon shape sword seeing as real weapons are forbidden. "And his opponent, the son of the teacher Free, Willfree!" Willfree was a bit taller then mark, he had gloves on, they had lights all over them. He was wearing a blue hoodie that was zipped up, tan pants, and black shoes his hair was dark red, and he had a scar on his face. "Come Mark let us have a fair fight!" Willfree put his guard up, as the match started. He charged Mark, and punched Mark in the stomach pushing him away, he looked as though he was going to land in the water, but he put his feet on the ground while he was at the edge about to fall into the water. "Your strong, but not strong enough to kill me, sorry but you wont win this." Mark leaned forward and charged Willfree, and began to flail his 2x4 around. Willfree moved back dodging the attacks, he then grabbed his stick, and pulled his punch back, a small spark started to form, as he punched Mark again, this time he was shocked a bit. Mark looked as though he was paralized. "That felt good, to bad it had no power." H looked at Willfree with a weird look in his eyes, and he had a creepy smile, as he kicked Willfree in the stomach. While he was a bit rocked, Mark hit him with his 2x4, and launched him into the wall above the water. "Well he is defiantly out of bounce but did he touch the water?" If he did then this match was over. I looked at the wall as the smoke started to clear, Willfree had his arm in the wall, and was hanging onto the wall, he didn't touch the water, he looked at Mark. He then jumped back onto the stage, and put his guard up. "Is that the best you got?" He put his hands together to create a small spark of energy, and started to threw it at Mark. He dodged them rather easily and got in close and hit him in the side with his knee. While Willfree was down for that second, Mark grabbed him by the neck, and hit him a few times with his 2x4, and then threw him to the side. "Things dont seem to be going well for Willfree, will he be able to overcome this challenge?" Kazumi seemed to make a great announcer.

"Mark seems to be doing well." Soon I heard a voice coming from the side, I looked and saw a little girl with long white hair sitting on the rail. She looked at me some and smiled, I had a bad feeling about her, I walked to her some. "That's close enough Koyo Tahu." I looked kind of shocked when she called my name.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" She jumped down, I ran to the rail and looked down, but the water didn't seem to be jagged meaning she didn't fall in.

"I have heard some interesting things about you." I looked behind me and found her so close to me. How did she do that? "My name is Sanlee, nice to meet you." She looked human, there was no way she could be an F. G. but I couldn't tell for sure. She jumped up, and landed on the rail on the other side. "Your sister speaks highly of you, I cant wait to see you fight. Oh and before I go, I will tell you this. You and I will be that last two to fight." Did she just predict the remainder of the tournament? Now I was a bit creep-ed out. I looked back at the match and saw that Mark was indeed winning. Willfree looked to be struggling for the most part, but he didn't give up. "I wont let you win this, I will fight my father, I will show him how much stronger I have become." Soon lightning started to shoot out of his body, as he caused a giant thunder burst to form in front of him. The blast pushed Mark back some, as Willfree charged him and double palmed Mark, Mark staggered but kept that strange smile on his face, as some blood started to rush from his head. "Not bad, but still not on my level." Mark's eyes started to get darker. "I should end this quickly, there are a few people strong enough to kill me, and your not one of them!" Mark moved like a beast as he quickly closed the gap between him and Willfree, and punched him in the stomach, he then lifted him up, and threw him to the ground. After that he jumped into the air, and stomped Willfree in the head, and used him as a board and ran off the stange, he then jumped up, and stomped him in the water. "Well I can say this time Willfree is out which means the winner of round one is Mark Frey!" Mark jumped back into the ring, as the crowd began to cheer. Paramedics came in and took Willfree to the nurses office, he was still alive, but he was out cold. Mark walked back into the back, he passed Sanlee, and stopped for a second. "Why did you hold back, he is still alive."

"My goal is to die, not to kill off weaklings. I can tell he will get stronger, I just need to let him grow." He put on that creepy smile as he left. Sam ran up to me, and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her, with a worried look in my eyes.

"Hay Ko, lets meet up in the semi-finals I want to fight you again, last time we couldn't fight for long because of the principle, but this time we can have our rematch." I looked at her with a smile, and nodded. I hope we do meet up durring the finals, I also hope that she can make it there. "Alright everyone, luck-ally the stage is still standing, so we can go right to our second match, Sammy Rose, vs Faith Lina!" I looked at Sam, she was wearing a weird looking get up, it was a short tank top, it looked like a bra sort of, but the bottom half was cut off, showing a bit of her lower part of her breast, and a mini skirt, the tank top was held together by a few buttons, she had wolf ears, and a tail out, and she had biker shorts on, with long socks, and running shoes. "Who the hell got her to wear that!" I looked to my right and saw Camo, Asuna grabbed him, and started to yell at him. "You damn fur ball why did you make her wear that?" Camo was laughing nervously and looked a bit scared. I had to admit she looked really sexy in that, I blushed a bit, and looked at her, she also blushed allot, when she realized what she was wearing. Faith came in wearing a more professional get up. I white jacket, with a gray vest underneath, and white dress pants, and white shoes. Her hair was blond and in a pony tail, and she had a pink scarf, she looked very nice, but she mostly caught the eyes of many of the girls in the audience. "Ok everyone, the second round starts now!" And with that, Sam and Faith got ready.

* * *

**Well the tournament finally starts, and Mark so far won, who will win next, also in case anyone is confused about Sam's get up, look up Blazblue Makoto I think thats how you spell her name, anyways its what she is wearing. Camo is a big pervert, and with that, the tournament begins. hope you all enjoy it. please review and comment when you get a chance.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Final Grander F.G. **

**The call of Destiny**

Sam was blushing all over while she was trying to cover herself some from the crowd, they were all cheering loudly. I was blushing from the site, my noes even began to bleed, Asuna was pretty much killing Camo for his dirty tricks, as Negi stood there with a blank look on his face. "So my opponent is you? I doubt you will be able to last long against me." Evangeline had a worried look on her face, strange I never seen her worry about anyone. When she saw me, she blushed and looked away.

"I hope she will be able to win? That girl Sam is fighting, she has a destiny prospect." A what? I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean destiny prospect Evangeline?" I asked her, she looked at the two and pointed at her. When the match started, Sam put on some training gloves and rushed Faith, she jumped up, and threw her fist down, it looked as though it broke threw the sound barrier as it came down with an amazing force, it made a crater underneath there feet, and dust was kicked up. When it cleared, Faith was unharmed, and she dodged the attack. "What the how did she do that?" Negi said looking worried, I saw what happen, and so did Evangeline she was able to move out of the way, or to better explain it, she was pushed out of the way, as though something didn't want her to get hurt. "I see, she has a magic barrier around her, and it moves her when she is in danger."

"Not quite Ko. True she has a magic barrier, but it didn't push her out of the way, it moved Sam a bit to the left, so she wouldn't hit her. A destiny prospect is a rare talent in someone so young, back in my days, only priests and nuns could use that, I never would have guess someone else could use that." As we watched the fight, I started to get nerves, I wanted Sam to win, but it seemed as though that would be hard for her. Faith, grabbed Sam and threw her out of the way, Sam rolled some, and got on all fours to get her footing back. "Not bad, that attack would have ended this fight rather quick, if you weren't so slow. You are unable to defeat me, destiny is in my favor, you will lose this battle, as it is destiny." Sam got up, and wiped her mouth some, then had a small smile on her face.

"Sorry but I dont believe in destiny, it was never my style!" Sam charged Faith and threw a flurry of punches, Faith dodged them with both beauty, and grace, when she got to a point, she grabbed Sam's arm and threw her to the ground. "A none believer like you will be punished, you cant defy destiny!" She placed her knee on Sam's back, and used her other arm to hold her head. "I must admit you have nice skin, to bad I have to ruin it." Sam started to struggle and soon shot her fist at Faith, it didn't hit her, but it did push her off of her. She got up and put her guard up, it was impressive to see how those two were fighting. Sam, started to slow down her breathing. "I really don't want to go all out on you, especially in front of my friends, but I will use some of my power." Soon I could see small sparks of red aura starting to form around Sam, it felt like my demon aura, but how was that possible, I really was hoping it was my imagination. Sam charged Faith again, this time, her moves seemed more wild and deadly, even Faith had a hard time dodging them all, she actually had to do it manually. She started to step back and to the side just to dodge Sam's attack, Sam soon punched her in the stomach, when that punch landed, she started to rapidly punch her. "Now feel the furry of my Wolf's fist!" Sam punched her in the stomach again, and threw her a bit in the air, she then quickly got behind her, and punched her in the back, and launched her to the ground. A big burst was heard, as a crater formed in the middle of the arena. Sam dropped down, and pushed her hair back some. "Destiny has no grip on me. Its all lies to me, if it were true, then..." Sam looked a bit down and sad, soon Faith got up, and charged her, she then palmed Sam in the stomach, after that she grabbed her, and kneed her in the stomach, then flipped her over, when she hit the ground, she grabbed her neck. "You cant defy destiny, if something bad happen to you, it was because of destiny wanted it of you." Sam, started to choke some, until she punched Faith off of her. She started to gasp for breath, until Faith walked to her, this time she reviled the stun rod she had, and swung it at her, Sam was then shocked with some from the rod. She then tried to move, and had a hard time doing so. "You girl, start the count, that's what you do when someone is down correct?" Kazumi looked a bit confused but started the count. Faith started to walk away from Sam, as Kazumi was on 7. Come on Sam, get up..."SAM GET UP NOW!" I started to scream, I couldn't see her lose, I wanted to fight her, she couldn't lose here. I saw her ears twitch, and she started to get up, when Kazumi was on 9 she was back on her feet. "I wont lose to you, destiny be damned, that's not how I will be! I wont roll over and except what tries to control me!" When she looked up, her eyes were blood red, with a blue long iris, she had fangs, and her hair started to turn red, her skin started to get cut up, as her blood soon became her new skin. "I wont lose!" She got on all four and rushed her, this time she managed to brake threw her barrier and kick her away. When she landed on the ground, she had steam coming from her body, and a blood lust look in her eyes. At the same time she was cry, or so it seemed her tears were made of blood, as she howled loudly, this wasn't good, she seemed to be losing control, she charged faith again, and punched her in the face, and threw her away. "I wont let destiny keep me chained down! I wont let it touch me!" She soon started to become engulfed in rage, as her aura started to turn red, this time it was bad. She started to pound Faith into the ground, repeatedly. "Weather or not you believe it, this is still apart of destiny, I just made the mistake of thinking I could beat it." Faith said, as she started to spit up blood, when she said that, Sam stopped. She threw her fist into the ground, and started to revert back to normal.

"Destiny is not real, I beat you with my own power, nothing more. You didn't lose because you were destined to, You lost because I overpowered you." Faith started to laugh some.

"You believe that don't you, well I can tell you this, you are destined to not fight Koyo Tahu. You will lose before you get that chance." Sam grabbed her and threw her out of bounce.

"And we have our winner, Sammy Rose! I knew you could do it girl!" The crowd started to cheer loudly, as we were forced to go to an intermission so they could fix up the stadium. Sam walked to us holding her arm, and limping a bit. "Sammy you did it!" Asuna said smiling, and running to her. Sam smiled too, and fainted, Asuna caught her as she rested her head in her chest.

"I did it, thanks to you Ko, I need to rest for a bit, luck-ally she was unable to do some real damage. Hopefully I can see your match Ko-kun." I smiled and nodded. I was also starting wonder, what did kun at the end of my first name mean in Japan. Stupid thing to think of, I soon started to think, the next fight was going to be me and Tonya. I had some time, so first we took Sam to the nurses office to heal up, and I went to the woods for a bit. I gave Asuna and Negi my cell phone number, Evangeline just forced me to give it to her too, that bitch. I stayed in the woods for a good while honing my skills, when I was training, Mark and Sanlee came to me. "Well if it isn't the demon kid. Did you see the last fight? Your not the only one with a powerful demon bonded to them in this world. You should watch yourself, you will be fighting Mark in the semi-finals just to let you know." I looked at her with a serius look on my face. What made her think Sam would lose? I needed to keep my eye on her, I soon got a text from Asuna to hurry back, my match was about to begin.

* * *

**Well Sam won her fight, it was kind of close, but she did it, to bad she almost lost control. hope she can keep it, and I hope she can beat Mark. Things are starting to get interesting thats for sure. I also want to know what is Sanlee is up to? And what about Mark, after all he is forced into this by the F. G.s stay tune things will be heating up in the next Chapter. please review, post, and give suggestions. thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Experimental power**

I ran to the stage and was stopped by Mark. He looked at me in the eye and smiled some. "Maybe you are strong enough to kill me, I wish you the best of luck. You will make it to my level before the end, but you will fail." He started to walk past me, I gripped my fist, and bared my teeth some, I then turned around and yelled at him. "What is wrong with you! Why do you want to die so badly!" He stopped, he didn't look at me, but I could feel a cold chill coming from him.

"First you wouldn't believe me if I told you, second, its to rid myself of this damned curse. You know of the F. G. curses right? Your sister was quite clear about it, she has a strange power, to curse those she touches. The effects are different for each person, for me, I have an uncontrollable blood-lust now, pain, suffering, torment, you name it, there swirling inside me like a monsoon. I want to die, to get rid of them, and your the only one here who can do it. Well I would love to tell you more but your match is starting. Show us S. F. Gs the full extent of your powers." With that Mark vanished into the shadows, but what did he mean S. F. G was he one of them? Things started to get a bit dangerous, I quickly ran to the stage, in order to save everyone, I needed to win this match, against Tonya. Kazumi began her introductions, as I stood there on the stage. "Alright then everyone, hope you injoyed are first two matches, here is match number 3. First its one of the cutest boys in Mahora High, he is a transfer student, with some hidden talents, its the infamous Koyo Tahu." It was strange to me that I was considered on of the cutest boys in the high school, I kind of blushed a bit. "And his opponent, the demon queen, master of Chinese Kempo, and one of the strongest girls I have seen in a while, Tonya Lundin." Tonya bowed at the audience, as they all were cheering loudly. It seems our match was one of the most anticipated matches sense the tournament began. I took out my practice sword, and took the seal off my arm. I hope people don't freak out from the site of it. I looked at the side, and saw Sam there, Asuna and Negi were helping her get there, as they all waved at me. I was glad to see my friends there rooting for me. I then looked at Tonya, who took her fighting stance, she had long sleeves so I couldn't see her hands well. "Don't hold back Ko, I want to see all of your power." I wasn't planing on it, I nodded and waited for our match to start, when it did, I charged her and started to swing my sword around. She mostly dodged and blocked my attacks, then she flipped backwards kicking me in the face, as she started to kick me. I used my sword to grab some leverage, I then looked at her sleeves and pants legs, they had a small aura surrounding them, they were different from her aura, I started to wonder what it was, but when I did, she started to attack me, I barley dodged her in time. "Don't get distracted Ko, or I will beat you to quickly." She was already thinking she was going to win, I wasn't about to let that happen, I shot my arm out at her, and grabbed the ground behind her, I then launched myself at her, I caught her off guard, as I hit her arm with my sword. Her sleeve fell off reviling a bionic casing around her arms. "Wait you are using bionics? I didn't know you would." Tonya smiled some, and confessed.

"This is the experimental Biotic suit that Chao Lingshen made for me, it is used to harness my powers to there full potential without using them, hence I am on equal terms as you Ko." She smiled as she charged me again, this time she crouched down, and punched me in the stomach a few times and launched me in the air, then hit me a few more times while I was in the air. When I fell to the ground, she kicked me in the head, as I hit the ground. I got up barley standing, and took my sword, I started to focus my aura, as my sword absorbed it. I rose my sword over my head, and swung it down, a giant slash made of my aura flew at Tonya, who proceeded to block it. She was pushed back, but she managed to dodge it. "Not bad Ko, but you will have to do a lot better then that to beat me." She took her fighting stance and charged me, she started to throw some punches at me, I dodged them as quickly as she threw them, Then I jumped back and shot my demon arm at her. She started to jump around dodging it, but I managed to grab her. "Got ya." I started to twirl her around in the air, and then slammed her into the ground, or so I thought. She managed to get behind me, she was fast, there was no denying that.

"Not bad Ko, but like I said before, I am going to win this fight." She chopped me in the back of my neck, then kicked me away. I roled around, until I got to the edge, were I used my demon arm to keep my grip, I then ran on the water around her. Lucky me that I could do that, as long as I didn't fall into the water. When I circled around her, I launched myself at her and swung my sword at her. This time she blocked with her demon arm, she released it now? She smiled some, and pushed me away. "So you do have a demon arm like me Tonya."

"Yes I do, but mine is a bit different." Soon the light surrounding her arm, went to her leg, as she kicked the ground, a large chunk of the stage flew into the air, she jumped and the light went to her other leg, as she kicked it at me. It was coming at me to fast, as I couldn't dodge it. It crashed into me, as a big cloud of dust shot up. She was strong, I started to wonder if I should start using magic, if I did, I would be showing everyone in the audience magic, but if I didn't I would surely lose. Oh what the hell, might as well. I got up, and used my aura to blow the dust away, I had scratches all over my body, and there was blood coming from my head. "I guess your leaving me with no choice, I have to use something more to beat you." I used my demon arm to summon lighting, it started to engulf my arm as I charged her. She started to move back, when she did, I used my sword to strike at her, she dodged some more, and when she jumped over me, I smiled and threw my hand in the air, as Lighting shot from it hitting her. "Thunder burst!" when she fell to the ground, I jumped up at her and swung my sword hitting her, then got behind her, and shot lightning at her again. She quickly fell to the ground, as I landed on top of her, with my sword to her neck. "Not bad Ko, I didn't know you could use magic."

"To be honest its not magic, its demonic rezu. Compared to magic, its weaker, I didn't want to hurt you after all." She blushed a bit then smiled, I got off her, and helped her up. "Now come on, we have a fight to finish." She grabbed my hand and got up, she then raised her arm.

"No Ko you win. I give up..." Kazumi looked at them and smiled.

"Looks like we have a winner! Koyo Tahu! I would give up, if I was hit by that black lightning." The crowd started to cheer for us, as I jumped up and down in excitement. I knew I would win. Soon the principle came down on the stage, what was she doing here?

"Good job Tonya, and Ko, it seems you can finally use Rezu, its about time.." What what? Was she in on this or something? "I wanted Tonya to force you to use Rezu, you will need it when we fight those S. F. Gs, for now though, you are free to drop out of the tournament now, if you want. I need to take Tonya back to my office, to go over some work in private." Tonya blushed some.

"Yeah you want to do it with me again..." She said something under her breath, I couldn't hear her well.

"You say something Tonya?" she shook her head, saying no, as they quickly vanished, Kazumi looked a bit shocked at it some but smiled and got the crowd fired up for the next match between Stacy, and Asuna. I ran in back to check in on them. When I open to door though, I started to blush with my mouth wide open. As I saw Asuna naked, she was changing cloths, when she saw me, she screamed, as she kicked me, I was knocked out for a bit, I know that. When I woke up a few minutes later, I saw Evangeline kissing me. I got up, and rushed away from her. "What the hell Vampire!" She licked some saliva off her lips, as she smiled at me.

"Well we wanted you to watch Asuna's match with us." Did that give you the right to kiss me like that? I got up and went to the sidelines as I saw Asuna, dressed in a maids outfit, with cat ears and tail, and she had what looked like a fan sword. Stacy was also there, with the schools uniform on, a long skirt, and what looked like armor on her legs, she had a wooden sword to, but it was a bit smaller then mine, and she held it like a professional. "Wait I know that stance, its the rear castle guard stance!" Stacy had her back mostly facing Asuna, with her hand on her sword, Asuna could only see her left eye, as she looked like a real guard, from Dimock Castle. I hope Asuna can win.

* * *

**Well Ko won his fight, and now Asuna faces a master of the four guard stances, the Blade queen Stacy Lulu. Who will come out on top? but more importently what is Mark's connection with the S. F. Gs? He doesn't seem to fit will with them, I guess Mona has something to do with it. Well maybe it will be answered in the Next episode of Final Grander F. G. please comment and review, and give ideas.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Asuna vs the sword queen**

I looked at Stacy as she was in her rear castle guard stance, she looked like a real swordsman, I was starting to worry that Asuna may not be able to beet her. Asuna took her fan in both hands, and charged Stacy, Stacy stepped in, and moved to the side at the same time, and quickly swung her sword at Asuna's stomach, the strike was so fast, I had a hard time seeing it. She was fast that was for sure, Asuna managed to block it at the last second. "That was a close one." She turned around and rushed Stacy, with a flurry of strikes. Stacy blocked them all, and used the grip of her sword to strike Asuna in the abdomen, pushing her back. She then jumped up, and unleashed a flurry of sword strikes at Asuna, the ground underneath her started to crack and crumble, as Asuna's cloths started to get cut off. She then rolled to the side to avoid anymore damage. Stacy landed on the ground and put her hand on her blade grip. She then placed her blade over her shoulders, and put her feet together, it was the north castle guard stance. It was a hard stance and style to use, even for a royal guard, it was meant to do damaged to opponents in the air. I was starting to wonder how that would be used, if Asuna was right in front of her? Asuna got up and gripped her fan, she then charged Stacy, she looked as though she was waiting, soon Asuna jumped into the air, oh no this isn't good. Stacy started to act, and swung her sword up in the air, it looked as though there were over 1000 strikes in it, but she only swung it once,or maybe she swung it so fast that it only looked like one. Asuna was blown away for a bit, until she landed back on the stage. "Damn that one kind of hurt, your pretty strong Stacy-san." Stacy looked at her saying nothing, but nodded. She soon turned to her side, it was the right wall guard stance. How many of the castle guard stances does she know? This time she charged her and did a forward slash, Asuna blocked it, but however, the right wall guard stance focus on the right side of the body, and unless Asuna had some serious training, it is mostly one of the weakest sides of a swordsman. Stacy started to attack her right side, and just as I thought, Asuna had a hard time blocking them all, being as they were heavy, that and Stacy was trying to get to Asuna's back. I must admit though, she was doing well, for facing the blade queen. She blocked every strike that Stacy did, but it was getting harder by the second, she soon managed to brake threw her defense and hit her on the side, this pushed Asuna to the ground, Stacy started to attack her while she was down, Asuna dodged, and tripped her, giving her enough time to back up. "I didn't want to have to use this one yet, because I am not ready for it, but your leaving me no choice." Her fan disappeared, and she pulled out another card. "I really need to thank Sammy for this. Adeat!" Soon Asuna had what looked like wolf arms and feet, but she seemed a bit different, it was like she was losing control of her action for a bit. She got on all fours, and charged Stacy, she was allot faster then she was before, it was hard to tell were she was going to move next. She started to hit Stacy from all angles, the thing was, that Stacy was able to block most of them, as she was in the middle gate castle stance, but she was unable to block all of her attacks. Asuna looked a bit crazy, well crazier then normal to me at least, but to see that she made a pactio with Sam I am guessing they really like each other. Soon Evangeline walked up to me, hay Ko, after this match, why dont we all take a brake and go to my resort for a bit, I can tell the next 4 matches will be for a few hours, there is a 4 hour intervention before them, so why not have that date with me in my resort?" I looked at her as if she was for real, but I did kind of promise her, seeing as she saved my life when I met my sister again. "Fine, but no funny business OK?" She smiled some.

"Funny business, why I would never." She said that with a smile on her face, I could tell she was lying, but it couldn't be helped. I soon heard a voice coming from above us.

"KO! HEY!" I saw Madoka with Misa and Sakurako she was waving at me, I smiled and waved back, they soon ran up to me. "We just saw your fight, it was intense!"

"I thought you were a goner!"

"But then you used your power to win it was awesome!" All three of them were kind of attacking me with questions, and a bit of praise, it felt a bit nice, I wanted to answer there questions, but I then pointed to Asuna as she was still fighting. They ran to the railing and watched her fight, she was kind of scary to them, Madoka, kind of walked to me, and held me in her arms some, I smiled some and put my hand on her shoulder. "Dont worry I will protect you all." She started to blush some, and lade her head in my chest some. I looked at Evangeline and smiled some, she was mad, and blushing at the same time, it was kind of cute on her. I looked back at the fight, and I could see, she was doing some damage to the arena. Stacy was forced to just blocking, she couldn't attack, Asuna was way to fast to counter, or attack. Stacy soon did a desperate attack, she lowered her guard and let Asuna hit her. Asuna started to hit Stacy multiple times, when she was about to deal the final blow, Stacy striked, she swung her sword multiple times at Asuna, and quickly moved to the other side of the arena, Asuna fell to the ground passed out. "Wait did Asuna just lose?" She wasn't moving, and Kazumi finished the 10 count. "Looks like Asuna loses, the winner is Stacy! I'm glade you all have had a great time, however its intermission time, see you all in 4 hours for the last 4 rounds of day one!" And with that, we were free for a bit, luck ally I finished my match, I felt like taking a nap, so I went with Evangeline, Negi, Asuna, Sam, and some of Negi's other students, Ku Fei, Kaede, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Konoka, Setsuna, Tonya, principle Lily, and for some reason Chisame. We all went to the resort, lucky me, there was a time lag, so we had a good 4 days before I had to go back. I put on some swimming trunks, and took my shirt off, man it felt great to have a real vacation, even though it was only for a bit. "So Negi, your the last fight in the tournament this time, if memory serves me right, you were first last year, against Takahada semsei right?" He nodded as he sat in the sand next to me, I was looking at the sunset, as he told me about the fight, it was a great battle, I saw it on the internet, because it seemed as though someone recorded all the fights and put them on the internet, I still don't know who, but it was a big problem, I didn't feel like bringing it up. "Last year was both fun, and a big disaster all together. The secret of mages almost went global." To be honest, it didn't sound like a bad idea for humans to know about mages, and demon slayers, it would make my job a whole lot easier. "Well I wont tell you everything, I can give you my report on it someday, but I can only tell you it was one of my students who tried it." I smiled and placed my hand on his head.

"Dont worry about it to much ok, its not a big deal to me, just promise me you will see me in the finals ok?" He gave me a thumbs up, I looked out at the water, and saw all the girls in bikini's playing around, Sam and Asuna were both healed by Konoka and were back to normal. Well I am sorry that Asuna lost, but to be honest, I don't think she was trying to win. We also have a few bigger issues, and she may be needed to help with them. I lade back, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Evangeline standing over me in a swimsuit. "Do you like the view down there Ko?" I blushed, she smiled, I quickly jolted up, and moved away some, until Chachamaru got in front of me and stopped me. "Oh no you don't Ko, you and I are going on a date, weather you want to or not, Chachamaru, bring him with you to my privet quarters."

"Yes Master." Why am I always being man handled by females, this is kind of embarrassing, I don't really want to think what she has in store for me, I may need the next few days just to recover, if she is planning what I think she is.

* * *

** poor Ko always being raped by Evangeline I for one really wouldn't care, she is kind of hot, anyways, Asuna lost to the blade queen, then again she really wasn't trying so hard. Mark is a S. F. G that cant be good, and Sammy and Asuna made a pactio, (read Wolf and Crow for more info, story is Wolf Hanyo's) Now Ko is about to go on a date with Evangeline, even though he likes Madoka, I wonder how Evangeline will react to it? Well I can think of a few ways. "evil stare" well submit ideas, review, comment, and tell me you like it, then say you like the story. lol made a Peter joke. well do all that, except saying you like it, you need to tell me you love my story, lol.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Vacation day 1**

The things that vampire did to me, were unspeakable, the weird thing was, I think I was beginning to like it, damn it, I hope it doesn't effect my relationship with Madoka. I was with her in her private room for 6 hours, I was tired, sleepy, and my lower areas were in so much pain, it was hard to walk some. "Man I cant feel my legs." She came up behind me, and hugged me, she seemed a bit taller then before, and her breast were way bigger then how they were before, to be honest she looked like a older version of herself, around my age, 18. "Well that was fun, dont you agree Ko-kun?" She had on that creepy smile, it was kind of scary to see she was having fun with me.

"Well I wont lie, and say it wasn't fun, but did you have to ride me for 6 hours? I cant feel my pelvis at all!" I wobbled a bit back to the pool, but she grabbed me by the collar of my plane white tee shirt, and dragged me back into her private room.

"Well if your in pain, then let me heal you." No thanks, your healing as you call it, is more pain than anything, to me, well in some way it does feel good, but its kind of hard to enjoy it, when you try and take control you damned vampire. She took me to a jacuzzi, and let me get in, when I did, I couldn't feel any pain anymore, it was amazing, I started to relax some, completely forgetting about Evangeline, she soon got in, and came to me, she then got next to me, and laded her head on my chest. "You know Ko, when I first met you, I could only think of one thing, using you to free me from this prison, but then I got to met you, and learn about you for a bit, your an interesting person." Holy crap, is she being nice to me? We sat there for a bit, I know that, she soon turned my face to hers, and kissed me, my eyes shot out, I could feel her tongue, I tried to push her back, but I don't know what got into me, I...I kissed her back just as hard. When our lips disconnected, a trail of saliva fallowed, Evangeline, started to lick it off her lips. I soon started to wonder, what the hell did I just do? I soon started to feel weird, it felt as though this water was strange. I soon fell asleep, when I looked up, Evangeline, was smiling, and she started to rub my head. "We have a few days before we have to go back to that tournament, I want you for myself for a bit." She kissed me again, and I soon lost all consciousness. I was soon surrounded by darkness, I slowly open my eyes, and my eyes were engulfed in darkness. "If you want to keep your power in check, if you want more power, you will have to except the darkness, let it consume you, and use it as power Ko, If you don't, you wont be able to beat Stacy in your next match." I could her Evangeline's voice, and I could tell she was right, but I didn't want the darkness to consume me, if it did, I may hurt those close to me, I may turn into the same creature, that killed my father. I lifted my demon arm, and gripped my fist. "If I except the darkness, I will become stronger, but at the same time, I may hurt those close to me, and I could never do that. However, I cant live without power!" I soon tried to absorb the darkness into my body, I cant explain the intense pain I felt trying to do that, I wanted to see the light, I wanted it to come back to my eyes. With that thought in my head, I absorbed the darkness, my muscles started to expand, the darkness was trying to rip me apart from the inside out. It felt as though pressure from the darkness was hitting me everywhere, I was starting to bleed everywhere, as I tried to absorb the darkness. Evangeline, was sitting there with me, my head was on her lap, and she looked a bit worried. "I hope you can survive, Ko. Your my only hope now, to escape this hell hole." I could hear her voice, she really was counting on me, even though I didn't care for her, I still would help her if I could. I continued to try and absorb the darkness into my body, I needed to see all my friends again, and even Evangeline. As I was doing that, the rest of the group got some disturbing information. The principle was taking a sun bath, on a beach chair sipping some type of drink. She was wearing a two piece swim suit, it was green, and it really showed off her old, yet still young looking body. "Ah this is the life, I haven't had a day off in a while, to bad Stacy didn't want to come, well I guess she doesn't want to see who makes it into the next round, I mean she is facing Ko after all." Soon Tonya came over, she was wearing a one piece swim suit, it was white, with rid outlines on it. She had a serious face on, when the principle saw her, she looked happy and surprised at the same time, then her noes began to bleed some. "That looks really nice on you Tonya."

"Oh can it, I cant believe you wanted me to come here." She took a seat next to the principle, and grabbed a beer, and started to drink it. "I mean its not like I am in the tournament anymore, I don't need this extra time for anything." The principle looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Mind if I ask you a question Tonya? Why did you give up that fight so quickly, if I remember correctly, you said you wanted to beat Ko, even if I told you to lose." Tonya started to blush some.

"Well the thing is, I knew I would be unable to beat him, even if I did use my light scar artifact." She took out a card, and looked at it.

"Ah yes, that artifact that I gave you, I really enjoyed that kiss I gave you too." The principle licked her lips some. Tonya looked a bit creep out by her. Her artifact was similar to my demon arm, however she had more control over it, she could connect it to any part of her body, and shoot it. Even I still dont quite understand why she quit though. "I never asked for it you know, you just stole it from me, I really wanted my first kiss to be with Ko, but now I cant have that luxury. I don't want this vacation, I just want to train, with Ko, I want to grow strong with him by my side." The principle hit Tonya on the head.

"Oh please, dont tell me your actually falling for him too? He has to many girls on him, there are even some girls from the middle school falling for him, he makes me sick a bit, if it wasn't for the fact he is useful, and helps keep are school safe from the F. G. demons, I would get rid of him myself." Tonya looked a bit shocked from what the principle said.

"You dont really mean that do you principle? Hasn't Ko been loyal to you for the past 9 months, he did what you asked, all of his missions were a huge success, and he even managed to keep me safe when that one F. G. almost killed me. How can you want him gone?" The principle just sighed some, and put her glasses on, and started to sun bath again.

"Your still to young to understand Tonya, Ko is a demon, he likes to kill, and he likes to spill blood, that's not a good person to have hanging around female students all day, trying to protect them." Tonya looked sad, but had to agree with her, I am considered dangerous. Back to what I was doing, I kept absorbing all the darkness inside my body, I was in so much pain, but I was doing my best to take the pain. I soon could see a small white light in the darkness, I started to go to it, but the darkness was like a thick cote of tart, as moving was becoming a challenge. I was determine to get to the light though, it was worm to me, I wanted it, I wanted to bath in the light, the darkness was to cold for me. I extended my arm, trying desperately to grab the light.

* * *

**Even now Ko is training, if he can gain control of the darkness inside of him, he may become stronger, I hope he can. I also want to know why the principle hates Ko, what did he ever do to you bxxxh. And as always Evangeline is so perverted, but how will she be able to use Ko to free herself? all these answers and many others, will probably not be answered, but tune in, you may find a secret or two if you do. So please comment, and help move the story forward, this idea was from a friend of mine from my class in school, asked me to make a 3 day vacation part for a while before returning to the tournament.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Vacation day 2**

I kept moving toward the light, getting closer and closer, it started to get bigger and bigger, as it started to engulf the darkness. I soon made it threw the light, and my eyes open, I looked up to see Evangeline sleeping on top of me, I looked down and saw that we were both naked, again. Got damn it vampire, every time I am knocked out, you do this with me. I tried to move, and realized I couldn't, she wasn't that heavy, but I couldn't move, I also noticed, she looked a bit bigger then last I saw her, her breast were bigger, and she looked more adult like. I sighed and tired to get up again, she soon woke up, and looked at me. "Finally awake I see, you tend to do great unconscious." Like I was trying to do anything with you! I ended up recovering for a few hours or so, luck ally for me, that I was healing quickly, I may not like the darkness, but it wanted to keep me alive a bit longer, I used the rest of my vacation day training, I needed to be ready for my next fight. Even though we had another hour or so in here, I wanted to leave now, I wanted the first day to be over. Also I never told Madoka were I was. "Ko your finally up!" Soon Sam ran to me and hugged me, we were all worried when Evangeline told us you wouldn't be getting up any time soon." I smiled some, and patted her on the head.

"Nothing will keep me down for to long, anyways, shouldn't you preparing for the next round of fighting?" She looked at me for a second, then smiled.

"Dont worry, I have all day out there, the second round is on the second day of the festival, we have plenty of time." I guess she has a point, So I really dont need to worry about it, but I did want to see who would be in the quarter finals, so I decided to leave with Negi, and Evangeline, seeing as they didn't have there match yet. "Hay Ko, do you mind if we have a little bet?" I looked at Evangeline for a second.

"A bet? What kind of bet?" She smiled some and looked at me, I could tell it was something bad, but I was also curious to know what she wanted.

"Lets see you and I meet in the finals? Would you agree to spend the rest of the day with me? Meaning a date, dinner, and some alone time with me." Well let me see, you practically raped me 12 times sense I got to this school, I am kind of mad at you, for some reason you like me, and your a vampire.

"If I agree to this what will I get?" She took something out of her pocket, and showed it to me. It was a memory orb, but I thought she only had one? I looked at it, and I agreed to it, that was probably the worse bet I have ever made, but I could always use a memory orb. We went back to the tournament to see the next fight. It was two top fighters in my class, Lance and Govern, Lance excelled in kempo, while Govern used some Kerate. To be honest there styles were similar, but kempo was more fast, and accurate, while kerate was slow but powerful. They went at it with fury, they traded blows left and right, no wasted moves, and no mercy, I wasn't really paying attention, sense I was talking to Madoka. Evangeline did not like that to much, as she had on a big red blush, trying to separate us, I soon looked at the stage to see that Lance won the fight. "Well that fight was pointless, both of them wont last a second against me." The next fight was Evangeline vs David. David was a strange boy, I still dont know much about him. All I know is, he is someone you shouldn't look down on, Kazumi announced the next fight, and Evangeline and David walked into the ring. Evangeline was wearing what looked like a black swim suit with allot of straps and buckles, along with black boots, David was wearing a black shirt, with a red jacket, and black pants, he also had a hat on, it was kind of hard to see his eyes. As the match began, David rushed Evangeline, he then stopped in front of her and circled around her, and tried to kick her in the back. She put up a small barrier around herself, and grabbed her foot and tossed him in the air. David used the throw to flip in front of her and tried to trip her, he stopped before doing so. Evangeline smiled some. "Not bad, it appears you can see my threads, otherwise you wouldn't have stopped." Madoka and I watched, she started to lean on the rails as I did, and started to lean up against me. "Ko after you win this tournament lets go on another date, the last one was fun, I would love to do that again with you, if its alright with you." I looked at her and blushed a bit, I really didn't mind, I scratched my face some, and nodded. She smiled and blushed as she hugged me. "Hay girl, don't touch him, or you will have to answer to me!" I saw Evangeline looking at us, she was really getting jealous now. I soon whispered something in her ear.

"You said you had a band playing tonight right? I will be there if you want." She blushed some and nodded, she then left to get ready, as for some reason she forgot about it. I wonder how she did though? I then gave Evangeline the thumbs up, she smiled, and started to fight David seriously now. She used her threads to attack him from a distance, he managed to see it though, and dodged them getting closer to her. Every time he attacked though, Evangeline grabbed him and threw him, she soon caught him in a trap, and grabbed his arms and legs, and threw him into the water, out of bounce. It was relatively short, as to be expected from her. She won her match no problem, as the next match was about to begin, I looked at Evangeline. "You looked beautiful out there." She started to blush when I said that. Negi looked a bit confused, then he looked at the stage and started to scream a bit. When I looked at the stage, the match between the teacher Free and Sanlee, the match that started a few seconds ago was already over, Free was laying fast first on the field, with scars all over his body, and bleeding some. "Impossible, the match just started, how can it be over already?" I looked a bit confused, then looked at Sanlee, who smiled a bit at me. She then walked out of the stage and disappeared. Some of the students went to Free and got him to the nurses office. There was one thing I could tell though, that girl was dangerous, she would be one to watch out for. "Ko we will have to train in your dark arts a bit after these few rounds, I have a feeling you will be fighting her soon." I nodded and agreed with her. I needed to be ready when I try and fight her. Negi looked at the board and walked to the ring. His match was the last for today, as he walked into the arena, so did Dive. Dive was a girl, about Negi's height, wearing all blue cloths. "Master Negi, its an honer to meet you." She bowed, and took her fighting stance, it was a strange stance, I am not familiar with Sambo, but I know that's what it was.

"Sambo, strange, I wonder how she will use it? Normally it focus on kicks, the kicks are used like a persons fists. Because they kick a lot more then they punch, they need allot of control with there feet for one, and balance." It sounds a bit hard to use, I hope Negi can win.

* * *

**Well Ko survived having the darkness forced into his body, Evangeline won her match, as expected, vacations over, Sanlee pretty much killed Free, and now Negi is faced with a girl who uses Sambo. Things are really starting to heat up. who will be the king of the mahora martial arts tournament.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Negi and the water sprite**

Dive took her stance, and prepared for Negi's attack. As for Negi, he chanted one of his spells, and got a power boost, he charged Dive quickly, and tried to punch her. I saw her smirk for a second, then out of no where, her leg was rapped around his arm, and she kicked him in the neck. It pushed Negi back some, I though he would be knocked out from that attack, but he seemed to keep standing. He focused on his fist, and started to chant a spell, soon Dive was up close to him. "Sorry Negi-bozu, but I cant let you hit me with that." Despite how she looked she was extremely fast, almost faster then Tonya, she started to unleash a fury of kicks, it was hard for Negi to block them all, but he managed to avoid allot of damage. "You are much stronger then I first anticipated, I shouldn't be going easy on you." Negi chanted a spell again, and charged her, he started to attack with his Chinese Martial arts. His master must have taught him well, as he managed to chain his moves together quickly, and with no mistakes. He soon put his front foot in between Dive's legs, and double palmed her in the chest, he then moved to her left side, to back elbow her, then her back, and delivered a strong chop to her neck, then her right side, with another palm, then back to her front with a double punched to her stomach. Dive staggered some, but didn't go down, she took her stance and looked at Negi, she then rushed him and started to furiously kick him in the stomach. She managed to find an opening, but it was strange to see her attack a opening, after letting Negi do so much damage to her. She launched Negi in the air with one powerful kick. As Negi was shot in the air though, he looked down, and chanted a spell, soon a bunch of ice shards came down, crashing into the ground. Dive dodged them, as best as she could, but Negi caught her. Once he landed, he charged her, and elbowed her in the stomach, fallowed by a back fist to her side. "I have to admit, I hope Negi meets me in the finals, I want to fight him." Evangeline looked at me, with an evil glair.

"What, are you telling me he will beat me? Ha you give him way to much credit. I can beat that boy with my eyes closed." I looked at her with a yeah right expression on my face.

"So I guess this report of you losing to him on a bridge, almost falling into the river below, and him saving you was all lies?" I said waving a document at my face. Seeing her turn red and surprised made me smile a bit.

"Anyways, it seems he is kind of struggling out there, Dive is really making him work. I dont know if Negi can win this one."

"He beat Takahada in the last tournament, he can beat this girl, after all she is just a normal girl. None of her attacks have any aura or, magic in them, so she is only human." Evangeline said to me, I looked at the fight some more.

"If she is only human, and Negi has a power boost, then this fight should have ended a long time ago. But she is not just keeping up with him, she is beating him a bit." It was hard to see, but she did have a small amount of aura around her attacks, but it was so small, that even I had a hard time seeing it. Then again, Negi had a large aura, so it could be his aura, that was surrounding her. Soon I looked a bit shocked, I saw Negi's aura being absorbed by Dive, no wonder her attacks are doing damage, she is attacking Negi with his own aura. It was just a hunch, but it was the only rational thought I had, from what I saw. No one can use there aura to surround someone else, not like this. Dive took her stance, and started to kick Negi, this time she was hitting him, it was hard for Negi to dodge, if Dive was hitting him while using his own aura to slow his movements down, Dive seemed like a interesting fighter. "What is that boy doing, he is losing to this girl, Hay Negi, if you lose to her you can forget me teaching you anything else ever again!" Evangeline was looking mad, but I could tell that was her way of showing she cared. Negi chanted a spell and launched a thunder bolt at Dive, she dodged it easily. "Impossible, no way a normal human could dodge that!" I could now see her aura, it was overpowering Negi's now, she stole almost all of Negi's aura. This is not good, soon Negi started to look a bit weak, he fell to his knees, and had a hard time standing up. He started to breath heavily, and he started to sweat a bit. "Your the son of the thousand master? Its kind of hard for me to believe that, your not proving that so well to me Negi Bozu." Dive started to attack Negi's pride a bit now, it was even hurtful to my ears. Negi looked a bit like his spirit was broken, he then got up.

"I am his son, you dont know what I can do!" Soon Negi's skin turned a bit dark, and his hair turned white. "I will make you regret talking down on me." Soon he disappeared, and punched Dive in the back, he then bounced in front of her, and kneed her in the stomach, then kicked her back some. His aura patterns started to change, it was more black then blue this time, it was like mine, when I use my demonic powers. Negi, what is happening to you? He seemed a bit more serious, and more focus, he also had the eyes of a demon, there was no doubt he was stronger. My arm started to shake some, I tried to grip it, but Madoka, held my arm, some. I looked at her, as she laid her head on my shoulder. Evangeline looked at me with a I will kill you look on her face, I smiled some and scratched the back of my head. The match started to get serious, as marks started to appear on her skin. "Wow, so this is your power, Negi bozu, I guess I cant go easy on you anymore." Dive's aura started to drain Negi's again, but for some reason at the same time, Negi tried to drain hers. Soon Negi started to attack, his attacks became quicker and had more force behind them. He jumped back some, soon Dive charged him, and ax kicked him in the head, from where I was standing, Negi got hit, but he managed to block the attack. "Sorry but this match is mine!" And with one punch he launched Dive out of the ring, I was amazed at how much stronger he got, sense I first met him. "Alright everyone, that was the end of the final round of day one, of the tournament, see you all tomorrow for the second half." Soon the crowd started to cheer loudly, as we all started to leave. When Negi walked over to us, I rubbed his head some. "Not bad, Negi, you did great. To be honest, I thought you were a gonner for a second there." He smiled some.

"To be honest, I really thought I was going to lose for a second there." Glad to see you pulled threw Negi, Soon Madoka started to pull on my arm some.

"Hay Ko dont forget you promised to take me on a date after the tournament was over for the day. I want to go shopping for a bit."

"Um sure, I guess." I smiled some, while I looked a bit nerves, I waved good bye to everyone, as Madoka pulled me away. Evangeline was clawing at a wall, as she watched Madoka drag me away. I could tell she wanted to drag me away, to bad so sad. Well I guess I should plan out the rest of my day, I got 3 hours for this date, in 2 hours, I got to go to my classes play, 1 hour or so after that, there is sword con, then a trip to library island. AHH! I wont get any sleep tonight, I wonder if Negi will let me barrow his time machine, yeah, like he has one, would be lucky.

* * *

**Well Negi won, yay! Evangeline is really jellos of Madoka, and Ko has allot of things he must do for the rest of day one, I wonder if Negi still has his time machine thing? Anyways these and more will be answered on the next episode of Final grander F.G. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Final Grander F.G. **

**One crazy good time**

Madoka and I went on a second date, she seems to like me at least, that was good, because I could use some more friends. We ended up going to karaoke, with a few of her friends, I don't really sing much, but I did enjoy them singing. Things were going great until they forced me to sing, I sighed when Madoka handed me the mic. "Come on Ko, you should sing at least one song, this is your treat after all." You know I don't remember ever agreeing to that, but she was right, I grabbed the mic, and walked up to the small stage, Madoka and her cheerleader friends started to cheer me on, I was a bit nerves, but I swallowed my fear, I looked threw the songs, and found one I always listen to when I was a kid. The Messenger, by Linkin park. As the song played, I think I saw them crying a bit, well tears of joy, that's how it looked to me. When the song ended, Madoka pounced onto me, and hugged me. "That's was beautiful Ko, I didn't know you were such a good singer." I couldn't tell if she was lying or not, but I thanked her for the comment. The next song that came up was for two people, it started while Madoka was still on top of me. I looked at her and smiled, as we both started to sing, it was allot of fun. I looked at the time, and noticed, that it was about time for the play from my class to begin, I invited Madoka, and her friends decided to come with us, the leaches, oh well I didn't mind to much. We went to the play, they were putting on a all female version of Romeo and Juliet. I could see way more males in the audience then anyone, I could see why, the leads were kind of cute, but I didn't care much, I had Madoka. The play went on for a bit, I saw my roommate Mia and Ren, in the play, along with some classmates of mine. They play lasted for a bit, I couldn't even fall asleep for it, soon my arm started to throb some. I looked up at the stage, and soon a F. G. smashed threw the ceiling right before the kiss scene at the end. Of course everyone thought it was part of the play, the F. G. looked like a dragon, and it spotted the girl playing Juliet, it soon rushed to her. I soon jumped up, unsealed my arm, and grabbed the dragon by the jaw, stopping it from hurting anyone. "Hay miss Juliet, you should back up, this thing is kind of heavy." She looked at me and had a small blush on her face, as she backed up, the actress playing Romeo, stayed asleep, mostly, lucky me. I picked her up, and slammed the dragon onto the ground. It was kind of hard to fight with her in my arms though. "Hay Madoka, is this part of the play?" Misa asked, Sakurako was watching with excitement, as Madoka shrugged, unknowing if it was or not. Thank god they didn't go over this play, otherwise things may get a bit hectic, I grabbed my wooden sword, I wish I had my other sword, but Tik was with Evangeline. Damn good time for him to be missing. I jumped up, and grabbed the dragons, head and hit him with my sword, as it staggered a bit, I gathered energy into my sword, and delivered a powerful slash that cut the dragon in half. Even if it was a wooden sword, I could make it as sharp as a real sword. As the dragon disappeared, the crowed started to cheer some. I looked at them and scratched my head some, soon the actress that played Juliet came to me. They were still doing the play, so it was hard to tell if she was serous or not. "Oh great worrier, thanks for saving me, for my gratitude, I present to you a kiss." I looked at her and blushed some, while looking a bit surprised.

"Um yeah, that's not necessary."

"Oh but I insist, you did save me after all, its only natural to give you a reword." I stepped back some, and fell backward onto a bed like thing. When I tried to get up, she was on top of me, her eyes had passion in them, and there was a blush on her face. Soon her face came closer to mine, as she started to kiss me. Madoka looked a bit shocked, as the crowd started to cheer loudly. The girl didn't let up, and I soon could feel her tounge in my mouth. About a minute or so passed, and she finally let go, there was a trail of saliva coming from her mouth, as she turned to the crowed and bowed. She looked at me, and winked at me. I still looked as though I was in a daze or something, I soon looked onto my shirt, and found a folded up piece of paper, it had her name and phone number on it, with the words call me at the bottom. I put it in my pocket, as I returned to Madoka, she blushed some, then jumped onto me and kissed me, passionately, again with the tongues, why always the tongues, with me. When she let go, she looked at me and blushed. "Your my man, I wont let you go to her."I looked at her with a confused look, then smiled. I hugged her, and promised her that I would stay with her for as long as I could. I looked at the time, I noticed that sword con was open, I wanted to go, but I didn't know if Madoka wanted to. I asked her and her friends if we could go, they surprisingly said yes we could. "Even you deserve to have some fun to Ko." Misa said, I smiled and shaded a few tears, as I ran to sword con. They had a bunch of different swords on display, they even had costumes for people who wanted to look different. Madoka and her friends all changed cloths, and looked like bounty hunters in my world, I blushed a bit, as bounty hunter females in my world, showed allot of skin. Misa, was dressed in a queen get up, as Sakurako was a wizard, and Madoka, was a female knight, with light armor on, so she was showing the most skin, as she had fur covering her chest, a fur sash, and fur boots, she had a bow and arrow on her back, black gloves, and her belly button was showing. "Wow you look nice Madoka." She smiled and thanked me for the compliment, the three girls then decided that I should change, they forced me into the changing room and gave me some random cloths. Out of them all, I found some that looked like the cloths my dad used to have. Black leather pants, black boots, a dark green tank top, with black shoulder pads, and black gloves, they gave me a tail for some reason also, don't know why though. I also had a sword sheath only, guess they wanted me to pick out my own sword, Lucky me. I looked around for a sword, soon something caught my eye. I turned to see a sword with a red grip, and a blue gem connected by a thick chain at the base, and the blade was dyed with red stripes. I bought the sword, and placed it in my custom sheath, now I was a real bounty hunter of that time. The girls had hearts in there eyes, as they all surrounded me. Ko your really cute in this get up." Misa said. We ended up entering a costume contest, and won, I started to get a bit tired, as it was around 5 or so the next day. The tournament was in about 4 hours, and I haven't had much sleep, I took my leave, and went to Evangeline's cabin. I then went into her resort, so I could take my time and rest some. "Well welcome back Ko, how was your date?" Evangeline said, as she had on cloths that screamed bead time.

"It was actually fun, tomorrow, or well later today, I have a date with you don't I, but we need to see a rock concert first, deal." She started to blush some.

"If your dating Madoka, why would you want me to be with you?" Wow didn't know you cared. I always thought you were a cold blooded vampire.

"Im a half demon, and I will live twice as long as any human, I may not be immortal like you, but I can stay alive long enough to live with you for a few centuries, and who knows I may become immortal just to stay with you. We are meant for each other, whether I care or not Vampire, Your my permanent girl, but Madoka is a person I want to hang out with ok? What do you want me to do, so you will stop caring about this?" She had a evil smile, and I could only guess what she was up to.

* * *

**Well Ko had a nice day, He got kissed so much, and his sword con was fun, the strange thing is though, he managed to get it all done in one day, I wonder how? lol well i know why, lets see if you guys can figure it out. give your ideas, and comment, thanks.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Day two of the tournament: Sam real name Amaterasu?**

Well day two of the tournament came fast, I woke up to find me in a way that started to become normal to me, naked in Evangeline's bed with her next to me. The funny thing was, I think I got drunk yesterday, and probably said some things I didn't mean to her. Damn, Japans drinking laws, I tried to sneak out, until I heard Evangeline waking up. She was in her older look, as she didn't look like a kid to me. "Were are you going lover boy?"

"Um well you see, I need to get ready for day two of the tournament, I want to see who wins in the first fight, between Sam and Mark."

"Oh yeah Amaterasu, well she would win if she was fighting a normal person, and if she could use her powers at will." Yeah I believe you, wait who is Amaterasu? She grabbed me and threw me back into her bed, then jumped on me. I think my noes started to bleed as she was still naked. "You and I are going to have some more fun first, you will make it to your match, but not to the first fight." She started to kiss me passionately, I still wanted to know what was happening in the fight, so I asked Tik, to send Mini Ko to watch it. Lucky me that Setsuna showed me how to make a small shimigami of me. It was the only way to watch the fight, So mini Ko went to the ring, and landed on Negi's shoulder. "Hey Negi-san! Did the match begin yet?" Negi looked at mini Ko and smiled some.

"No the match didn't start yet, Mark is still not here yet, by the way Ko, were are you." mini Ko started to look a bit shocked and scratched its head.

"Well lets just say that Evangeline has me in a firm grip." Negi had question marks in his eyes, he was still so young. "Anyways, how was your training?"

"Oh, I managed to learn a new spell, I hope it comes in handy when I have to Fight Master." I am unsure if it will help, but who knows right? I watched the fight threw Mini Ko's eyes, Mark Finally arrived in the ring, as did Sam, the match soon start, and both Mark and Sam held a card, and both said Adaot. Sam grabbed her tonfas, as Mark grabbed his stick, he smiled creep-ally, as he charged Sam. "Come on Wolf, lets see if you can kill me!" Sam, took her stance, and blocked Marks attack, and circled around with a powerful uppercut launching Mark into the air. She then jumped into the air, and grabbed Marks leg, and pulled it in between her legs, and started to punch Mark repeatedly in the face until they hit the ground. She then got off him, and backed up. "Not bad Okami, but not strong enough, you were holding back weren't you?" Mark got up, and charged Sam, he started to swing his stick around violently, Sam stepped back blocking as best as she could, but she soon found herself at the edge of the ring, she looked behind her for a short second, then blocked Marks attack, she then slid under him, and kicked him into the water. However Mark did a weird thing, to me he looked as though he was laying on top of the water, but his feet were standing on the edge of the ring. He flipped backwards and landed behind Sam. "That almost got me." He threw his stick around Sam, this time though, it separated into three sticks, and blocked Sam's movement, as Mark started to violently attack Sam. She couldn't move, and she was being punched violently. "Come on Okami, change, become a demon, and fight back, come on KILL ME I DARE YOU!" Sam's eyes turned red, as she punched Mark away, her arm was blood red, she had fangs, and she started to look serious.

"I doubt you should have pushed her that Far Mark." Mini Ko turned to see Sanlee, sitting on the rails. "Mark you dont have enough training to beat a demon of that caliber, she is on the level of a G. S. F. G. (demon god). However you may be able to beat her, she doesn't seem to know how to control it, if she did, she would be the one master would want, instead of Ko." Strange, I wonder who there master was? It couldn't be my sister could it? Mini Ko turned back to the fight, Mark started to move differently, as did Sam. Sam was moving violently, trying to kill Mark, as Mark started to move as if he wanted to live, he didn't do any flashy attacks, and he wasn't attacking randomly anymore. He was acting allot differently then how he first did, Sam was also leaving herself open allot more then normal too. "Wow just as I thought, your powerful Okami, however, your always wide open." Mark soon used his stick to hit Sam in the side, Sam staggered some but countered with a scratch at his face. Mark was thrown back, the scratch started to burn his face some, he didn't seem irritated by it, he just smiled, and licked some of the blood off. "Well lets see, I wonder if I should use my power on you?" Mark, griped his stick, soon black marks started to appear on his face, and his shadow started to move strangely. It started to move as though it was alive, his shadow rushed Sam, but she didn't see it, it was on the ground after all, it soon attached to her shadow. Soon Sam charged Mark, but mark, hit his own leg, but Sam was the one who fell over. Mark then hit his arm, and Sam felt the pain. "Shadow Link complete. Even if you are Amaterasu, the wolf sun goddess, you cant control that power, if you could, then my shadow link would have no affect on you." Mark soon used his shadow to grab Sam's arms, legs, and neck, and held her in the air. "Shadow spikes!" Soon Marks shadows, formed into spikes, and started to strike Sam, I could tell they missed her vital organs, but they still looked as though they hurt some. They also cut up her already reveling cloths, and made them reveal a little more, her private areas were still covered up, but she was showing allot more skin. She soon started to change back to normal, she looked as though she was in allot of pain. "Hay Okami, dont faint on me now? I haven't even got to the good part yet? Hello? Can you hear me? Hello? Is anyone still awake in that head of yours? No? Oh then I guess I am done with you." Mark threw Sam into the water, the splash woke her up, but she was already done. The match went to Mark, Mini Ko, changed into a version of me, and launched his arm into the water, to grab Sam, he pulled her out of the water, she wasn't breathing, that wasn't good. "I need to give her CPR, Negi, I will need your help." Mini Ko, started to push on Sam's chest, trying to get her to breath. He then held her noes, and kissed her trying to get her to breath. When she woke up, its safe to say she screamed so loud, that I could hear her, I then lost connection to mini Ko. I don't know what happen then, but its a safe bet to assume that she killed mini Ko, she seems a bit crazy when someone kisses her without her permission, that, or she was still in wolf mode. The strange thing was, why did she decide to kill mini Ko? Well, I finally got to the tournament grounds, I was a bit tired from the whole being with Evangeline, and using Mini Ko to watch the match, hope I can manage to stay awake threw the match. I walked up to Sam, she was barely wearing anything, I threw my jacket over her. "You will catch a cold, if you don't put some cloths on. I'm sorry for steeling a kiss from you, but I kind of had to do it, you would have died if I didn't ."

"I should apologies for acting crazy, I was lucky that, that thing wasn't the real you." I put my hand on her shoulder, its not like it was really your fault. "I will avenge you when I fight Mark. Even though I couldn't fight you, I am glad your still alive." She blushed some, but I could tell she didn't like me that way, it was ok, I was kind of turning into a player there, I had allot of girls on me, for some strange reason, well its probably because of my demon arm, it is like a chick magnet. I entered the ring, and looked at Mark. "I will win my match, and I will beat you, mark my words." He smiled some.

"I know you will, you are the only one here, who can beat me, Sam was close, but she cant control her power yet, when she can, then she will be stronger then you." That's an understatement, she is the only one here, who is on a G. S. F. G. (God Superior Final Grander). I need to watch her, or she may just become stronger then me.

* * *

**Well I have allot of free time now so I will be doing two chapters or more a week, right now, Ko's relation ship with Evangeline is more like a servant to his master. Yeah she is a demon, but Ko likes it a little bit. I really didn't want Sam to lose, but she needs to control her power first, she is also needed somewhere else, as you all will see in the next chapter. Also if you don't know who Amaterasu is, look her up, no she is not the Wolf from Okami, but they have the same name. Also you all learn the meaning of an G. S. F. G lucky you, but Is Sam the only one with a god like power? you will have to read the next chapter to find out. lol. please review, and comment, post any ideas, and let me hear it all.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Clash of steel**

I placed my hand on Sam's back, and gave her the thumbs up. "Dont worry, I will beat Mark for you, but first I need to beat Stacy." I walked to the ring, and entered it, Stacy was standing there, with her hand on her sword. She had a evil look in her eyes, as if she wanted to kill me. Soon the principle and Tonya came to the side lines. "Stacy dont go easy on him, try to kill him if you must." I looked at the principle, she had a serous look on her face, was she trying to kill me? Stacy's aura started to change colors. It turned purple, it was intense I will say that, soon the match started, and she charged me. I blocked her sword strike with my sword, but the thing was, she had a second sword, and swung it up. I barely dodged it. "Hay that's not fair! you cant use two swords!" She smirked some, and charged me again, she swung her swords at me, with great force, I didn't want to block it with my demon arm, I had a feeling that if I did, it would brake from her skills. I soon tried to grab her with my demon arm, but she jumped back, and changed her stance to side guard. It was meant for blocking, so I charged her, and swung my sword at her, but it was a faint so I could grab her, but her stance was also a faint, as she pushed me back. I lost my balance some, as she tripped me, and tried to stab me, but I blacked, and kicked her sword away from me, and rolled away. "Your not bad, I will say that." I looked at Stacy with a smirk on my face. She soon dropped her swords and held a card, she didn't say anything, but her aura started to change, and soon a bunch of wooden swords started to surround her. She aimed at me, and soon the swords shot at me. I blocked one, but one hit my leg, the force was hard enough to make me drop to my knees. Soon another sword shot at me, I blocked it, and used my demon arm to push myself out of the way. The swords were just shooting at me like bullets, it was hard to dodge them all, but I made do. My leg was still paralyzed, as I couldn't move it much, ans her swords were still moving to me. "If you keep this up, you will force me to use my powers." I unsealed my demon arm, and aimed it at her. Soon lightning started to form around my arm, as I aimed it at her, more of her swords started to shoot at me, I shot my lightning at the swords, braking them, the fragments started to scatter in the wind, the thing was that the fragments started to move back to her. She waved her hand, and the fragments mixed with dust in the wind, and rushed to me. They were harder to dodge then the swords! "Damn it I probably shouldn't have broke them like that!" I ran around her, and swung my sword at her, but she grabbed one of her floating swords, and blocked it, she then grabbed another one, and started to swing around, trying to push me away, soon another one of her swords hit me in the arm. Damn, it was harder to use my sword now, if I stay to far away, her swords will be launched at me, and if I am to close she will use her swords at short range. I have only a few options left, and one I dont want to do, because it can really hurt me too. I decided to cast a temp boost on me, I got up, barely able to feel my leg, and arm, but I had enough energy to move again. I summoned some lightning and engulfed my sword in it. I then charged her again, this time I was hoping for her to counter with her floating swords. She did, but in the front castle guard stance, she thrust her sword at my neck, but I dodged it, and swung around to her back, and swung my sword at the back of her neck, she blocked it, and kicked me away. Damn, if she was a second later, I would have paralyzed her for that second. The principle was watching our match, with Tonya siting in her lap, she looked to Sammy, who was still waring a towel over her cloths that were cut up allot. "Hay Sammy, seeing as you and Tonya our out of the tournament, why don't you two do some recon, on a old abandon clock tower that's around here. We have some reports that a bunch of F. G. s have been gathering there, if that's true you can get the chance to take many of them out all at once." Sam looked a bit confused but nodded, Asuna decided to go with them too. I didn't really get a chance to even hear what they were saying, As Stacy started to launch her swords at me again, they jammed into the ground, and kept me at a distance. I gripped my demon arm, and launched it at her, she dodged it quickly, and countered by stabbing it into the ground. Even though it wasn't physically attached to me, I could no longer feel my demon arm, I gripped it and stepped back. "Damn, I knew fighting the sword queen would be tough, but this is harder then I could even imagine." I was running out of options, my demon arm was paralyzed, my other arm and leg started to feel pain again, and I was basically at her mercy. I decided to use my dark powers, I hope they would give me an edge without killing me. I summoned the darkness into my demon arm, and my arm turned into what looked like a whip. I swung it at her, she tried to dodge it, but it was more flexible then my normal demon arm, it wrapped around her quickly, and pulled her to me. I summoned some lightning in my other arm, and punched her in the stomach, launching her a bit away, but she managed to brake my throw by using her swords as a grip onto the ground. She soon smiled some, and threw the swords up in the air, I looked and noticed that the swords started to surround us, she grabbed two, and rushed me, stabbing me with the swords, she then ran pass me, and grabbed two more, stabbing me in the back, then the sides, and finally chest. I was stabbed by the many light swords, I couldn't move, and I feel to my knees, she grabbed one more and began to walk toward me. Each step was as loud as the cheering the crowd gave she soon put her hand on my chest, and held a light sword up aimed at my chest ready to jam it into my chest. I didn't want to lose, not today, and not to her, I wanted to keep my promise to Sam, and Evangeline would kill me if I didn't make it to the finals. So I summoned more of my dark powers, and soon Black lightning crashed down between us, I started to get up, as my demon arm started to cover my whole body, soon my body was pure black, with red armor on, I looked at Stacy, she put her guard back up, ready to counter. I took one step forward, and appeared behind her, I then kicked her out of her swords, and chaises her I then grabbed her, and punched her into the ground. A big crater was formed, as I ended up pushing her out of the ring. I couldn't see anything but the darkness, once I heard I was the winner, I fainted, Evangeline and Negi helped me to the ring side. When I open my eyes, Evangeline was over me, Trying to wake me up. "Hey you vampire, whats wrong?" She looked at me and blushed some.

"Well you passed out on the ring, so we had to drag your butt off of it, your were sleeping so long, that my match is already done. I won if your were thinking." I tried to get up, and sit up strait, I looked at the ring to see Negi, and Sanlee fighting.

"Well that's good, I would like to fight you, you are strong after all." I looked at her, then I heard a big boom, I turn to the arena to see Negi bleeding all over. "Whats going on? Negi are you alright?" His skin was darker and his hair was white, he was holding his arm, and he looked very tired. Sanlee looked as if she didn't do much.

"The son of the thousand master, I must admit your just as strong as I thought, however, I cant afford to lose until we kill Ko, so I am afraid I will have to beat you. Its nothing against you, I just have a mission to complete." Soon I saw Negi flying out of the stage, and hit the water hard. I jumped in to get him, when I did, Sanlee had won, she looked at me with an evil look in her eyes. "To be honest, I had a hard time holding back, Negi is strong, if it wasn't for my mistress, I would have lost a few minutes ago." I took Negi to the side lines, and healed him some, but because today was the second day, the tournament we had two more matches. I was still a bit tired, but I tried to get to the stage. Evangeline pushed me to the ground before then. "Hay what are you doing?"

"Oh relax you big baby." She soon bit my neck, but I didn't feel my blood being drained, but more of something being put into my blood. I soon got up as if I wasn't tired anymore. "What did you do to me?"

"I just gave you a stimulus, what its not the first time I did that to you, but then again, I doubt that you remember it." She kind of scared me when she smiled a bit, and licked her lips. I felt better, and ran to the stage, as did Mark. When I looked at him, the thought of avenging Sam was the only thought in my mind. "I will beat you Mark."  
"I hope you do, that is if you can." He smiled and gripped his giant stick, as I gripped my wooden sword. I wasn't about to lose to him.

* * *

**Things are starting to heat up now, Ko and Mark about to throw down, Sanlee and Evangeline will soon fallow. How did Negi lose to a demon like Sanlee? But more impotently, who drank from the carton of orange juice in the refrigerator, Now I need to buy a new bottle, got damn it**.** Oh and The principle is a big pain, as she wants Sam to investigate the old clock tower prison for signs of F. G. s as a heads up, she might be in a bit of trouble, as for what, well you will have to keep reading to see.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Bonds of rivals **

Mark had that crazy look in his eyes, it looked as though he wanted to kill me. He told me before, my sister kissed him, making his deepest fear and desire to come out. It wasn't his fault that he was acting crazy, I knew what I had to do, in order to save him, I needed to defeat him. The bell soon rang, as Mark charged me, he swung his stick at me, and I blocked it with my wooden sword, and then kicked him away, he staggered a bit, but charged me again, I blocked all his attacks, but he kept launching them. He soon clashed with me again and looked at me in the eye. "The demon child prodigy, the only person who controls twilight, the only human being able to brake the demon barrier keeping all demons in the demon realm, your sister speaks highly of you. Even though I don't see it at all!" Mark soon pushed me, I shifted my weight so I would stop, I then shot my demon arm at him, he knocked away from him, and charged me, I retracted my arm, and blocked again. "That girl you call my sister, she cant be real that would be impossible."

"Why is that? She looked pretty real to me." I gripped my sword, and closed my eyes, trying not to cry.

"Because I'm the one who killed her." I was sad when I said that, I ended up killing her, because my demon side took control of me. I looked at Mark with a determined glare, and charged him, lightning started to form around my had, as I locked my sword and his stick together. "Black Lightning." Soon a blast of black lightning shot from my demon hand, and hit Mark. He flew back some, but managed to land back on the stage. He brushed the dust off his shirt, and grinned at me. "Not bad, that one almost hurt some, almost." He planted his feet on the ground and rushed at me like a missile, this time he hit me in the side, I could feel a sharp pain in my side as he kicked me away. I feel down hard, I tried to get up, but it was hard, it felt as though he broke a few of my ribs, I was coughing up some blood, and I even had a hard time hearing correctly. Kazumi already started her 10 count. "5, 6, 7, 8, 9..." I soon got back up, I gripped my side, and kept my eye on Mark. "We are similar I will say that. That's kind of the reason I like fighting you Ko." He rushed me again attacking me, I had a harder time guarding myself from his onslaught of attacks, he kept aiming for my side. He also started to attack me with his fist, he punched me in the face when I was off balance. I started to fall allot more then I wanted to. "Come on Ko, don't let this guy beat you! Honestly you will make me look like a fool if you do!" I heard Evangeline's words, and stayed on my feat.

"If you say so my lady." I was joking when I said that, but I could see a small blush on her face, she looked away, as I smiled. I then turned to Mark, I held up my demon arm, and I took off the seal. "Now its my turn to cause some hurt to you Mark." I released my demon arm, and some of the darkness started to flow inside my body, I only had a few minutes before it tried to take over my body. My skin turned pitch black, and red armor started to appear on me, I looked like the same demon that killed my father, I looked at Mark, and rushed him, I then kicked him away. I quickly got behind him, and tail wiped him up, once he was in the air, I rushed him, and started to bounce him back and forth with violent attacks. Finally, I grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him into the ring, I held him, and soon my demonic face started to get closer to his, my teeth were sharper then any blade, every time they touched his face, a cut would appear instantly. Mark smiled some, he soon started to laugh. "Excellent, just as she said, you are a strong one, I can see why she wants you." Mark soon kicked me off, and started to attack me with his stick, I was able to dodge his attacks fairly easily, and I countered with a swing of my demon arm, cutting him some, but it didn't seem to phase him, as he kept attacking. His attacks were fierce and swift, he was like a machine, he didn't seem to let up, no matter how much I was able to cut him. His face started to bleed all over, but he kept smiling, and kept attacking, I didn't know how long he could keep it up. I soon blocked his attack and punched him away, he skipped across the ring like a rock skipping in water. He then got his balance, and came to a stop right on the edge of the ring. He looked at me with a creepy smile, and a blood lustful stare. "This is getting fun, I may be force to go all out on you, just so I can survive." He licked some of the blood off his face, as he charged me again, this time his attacks seemed to be in combos, as he almost managed to hit my legs, after fainting with a strike to my head. I jumped back, and growled at him.

"Your starting to annoy me, your also in danger, your losing to much blood, there is no way you can survive to long without any treatment."

"Why don't you shut up and fight me! I don't feel anything, I don't care if I die, I will kill you first!" He charged me again, his body all bloody, I had a hard time figuring out, how he could even stand with all those wounds on his body. He looked to be running slower then normal, he jumped over me and landed behind me. I turned to strike him, my arm went right threw him, like it was a ghost or something. I stood there shocked for a second, until, a sharp spike was rammed threw my chest. The sharp pain went threw my head, as I feel to my knees. He was behind me, with a strange gauntlet on with a blade coming from the back, curving around his elbow. However, it was only a trick to make me thing as though a blade was sent threw my chest. Illusion or not, it felt real, the armor on me went back to my arm, and the blackness that was on me also went back to my arm. I was back to normal, as Mark limped to me, with his stick in his hand. He was just as week as I was, he was panting hardly, and could hardly stand up. He stopped for a second, and looked at the sky. "I don't want to die yet, I still have allot to do, I promised someone, I would take them on a date, I promised myself, I would actually clean my shop, and eat my body weight in rice. I also want to beat you Ko, weather or not your sister cursed me, I always wanted to beat you, you managed to make friends with someone I loved." Mark smiled some, soon his shadow started to take the shape of him, and then wrapped itself around his arm and stick. He open his eyes, and looked at me. "Come on Ko, I know you still have plenty of energy left, were far from done, I will beat you in front of her, she is here right now, but I doubt she can be seen by any of us." He took a Kariki stance, He held the sword over-handed with both hands, and bended his knees to a low angle. His shadow was wrapped around him, like it was to keep his balance. I smiled some and got up, I looked at him, and grabbed my wooden sword, and held it reversely. It was behind my back instead of in front of me, my back knee was bent, and my demon hand was open and in front of me. "Fine then Mark, if you want a fight to the finish, I will meet you half way. We are rivals, it would seem, and once I beat you, I will save you, but I hope we can stay rivals. You are actually fun to fight." Soon our aura started to spark up some, but it was only around our body now, instead of around the stage, we were both tired and weaken, this was really going to be a test for me, I have hardly fought with only reserved aura energy. My red aura started to become visible, and it started to show in my eyes, Marks Blue aura also became visible and showed in his eyes. Evangeline slammed her hands on the rails, and looked worried. "How reckless can you two morons be! Your willing to use your life force to finish this fight? Ko I wont forgive you if you die!" Sanlee was sitting on the roof of the side lines smiling and laughing some.

"To be young again, I never thought Mark would get this serious fighting anyone, it seems Ko has really encouraged him ti live, I thank you for that, now it seems your about to die this time Ko, hope you meet your sister in the other world." We charged each other again, I couldn't feel the pain I had anymore, it was like I was fighting fresh, however I knew I was doing something extremely dangerous, it was to late to back down now though.

* * *

**The battle between power hungry Ko, and insainly durable Mark, has finally begin. Who will be shown up, and who will show down? who will be top dog, and who is just a whinny B***h? well as you can clearly see, Mark has allot of endurance he was able to survive most of Ko's attacks, and Ko has gotten allot stronger. I hope they both survive, they are going to be great friends one day. Like I said, I was going to try and make this a few chapters long, I need to make more suspense for you all. I hope its to your liking, and I hope you all review and comment on any ideas. Anyone? come on I feel like one of those homeless people in D.C begging for money, except the money is ideas. please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Final Grander F.G. **

**Bond between rivals part 2**

I looked at Mark, he met my eyes, and smiled some, our aura levels were at there limits, and we really wanted to kill each other. We were pushing ourselves a bit far though, nether of us wanted to lose, and yet it felt as though we would both lose, if we kept this up. My demon arm was numb, and I couldn't really move it, Mark looked as weak as I did, he was panting heavily, and still using all of his strength to stand. "I am not going to lose to a demon like you Ko, and I doubt you want to lose to a cursed human like me." He smiled some, and started to move toward me, at an incredible speed, I blocked his stick thrust with my wooden sword, but I was still being pushed back. I tried to get my grip, and soon, started to brake threw the floor. I still managed to stop, so all was good for now. I kicked him away from me, but he kept charging me and attacking me. I see now though, I soon kicked him away again, this time he stood still for a second. "So your aura type is an aggressive type, no wonder you always attack head first, its in your nature. Were as the nature of my aura is a counter type, so no matter how much you managed to attack, I will always counter you." He kind of took it to heart it seemed, as his shadow started to shoot at me. I started to jump around dodging it as best as I could, but it still managed to hit me and cut my shoulder's up. It soon wrapped around me, and slammed me on the ground, as Mark stepped on my demon hand, and started to hit me with his stick, I blocked it with my free hand, and kicked him off me again. This time, I summoned lightning into my sword, and swung it at him, a trail of lightning rushed to him. His shadow started to spread, and when the lightning got closer to him, it started to vanish. He got up, and gripped his sword some smiling. "Your lightning powers, wont do crap against my demon shadow." I looked a bit surprised.

"Wait you have an artifact, and a demon arm? But how? That would bring any normal person-"

"To die? Pass out from the pain? Unable to move? True that would happen to anyone who tries to use both, but I have an ace up my sleeve." Soon he let go of his stick, as his shadow gripped it, and held his hands out. "I am sure you heard of the magic and chi combination, where you have magic in your left, and chi in your right. If you combine these two polar opposites, it grants you an amazing amount of power. Well this is similar to that, darkness in my left, and light in my right." Soon he slammed his hands together, and a strong gust of twilight started to form in front of him. I was starting to get pulled in, so I slammed my sword into the ground, to keep my footing. "Prepare to hear the song of my Moonlight Sonata! Let its beautiful sound take you, and raise your spirits, before I kill you." The twister soon, pulled me into it, when I was in it, darkness and light, were clashing against each other hitting me, like a thousand blades, and yet it didn't cut me. I was soon shot out of it, and landed on the ground, as I grabbed my head, and started to get up, I saw his aura again, it was a bit bigger then it was before, I then looked at my own, to see it shrunk a bit more. This was bad, because it was my life force mixed in with my aura, it showed I was about to die, if I continued. "So that's your plan, make me give up, or I die." Mark smiled some.

"If you do, I wont have to kill you myself. You have 18 minutes at best, if you don't stop now, you will die, and if you continue you will die. Its a lose, lose situation for you." I fell to my knees, and had a hard time getting back up, I didn't want to lose, but there was nothing I could do. I then smiled for a bit before I looked back up to him.

"Well if I only have two options, I guess I will choose the third, kicking your ass before I die." I got up, and charged him a bit, because his aura was no longer his own life force, he didn't attack as much as he did, this gave me the perfect time to attack myself. I started to swing my sword around violently, he dodged it mostly, but I didn't give him a chance to counter. I only had a few minutes to finish him off, I didn't have time to wait, I kept up the pace until I had him in a corner. He looked back for a second, and then jumped into the air, and kicked the back of my head, or so he thought. I quickly turned around, and blocked his kick, and thrust my sword at his stomach. As he fell to the ground, I ran up to him, and started to slash at him while he was on the ground. He kept dodging and soon he put his foot on my stomach, and kicked me off of him. He got up panting some, as did I, but I soon fell to my knees, my vision started to get blurry, and it was hard to stay focus. "Damn, I dont know if I can keep this up, I cant push my self too much, or I really might die."

"No you will die, there is no way you can beat me like this. I have most of your aura, and I have healed most of my earlier wounds. You dont stand a chance." I started to believe him, I got up, and jammed my sword into the ground.

"I have one more trick I could try, its my last resort attack, seeing as I cant get any worse right now, I might as well use it." I held my hand in the air, and closed my eyes, I could sense his aura rushing to get closer to me, but when he tried to hit me, he was pushed back by my aura. I opened my eyes, they were pitch black, and soon my arm started to become engulfed in black fire. "I hope you can survive this!" Soon I shot the darkness out of my hand, and at him. It was coming to fast for him to dodge, so he tried to push it back. He started to get pushed back some, as I tried to keep pushing him forward. Soon he came to the edge, when he did, the blast exploded, when the smoke cleared, I couldn't see him anymore. "Where did he go?" I looked around the ring, and couldn't see him anywhere. Soon something fell from the sky, and hit the ground hard, it was Mark. He looked a bit burnt, I walked over to him, holding my arm, and barley being able to stand up. As I looked at him, I saw him smile some. " I knew I couldn't really beat you, not now anyways, I did want to win though. Out of all my fight, This one was the most fun. I wish we didn't have to fight like this though." Kazumi started the ten count, as I started to wobble some, When she said ten, I passed out, and hit the ground hard. I moved a bit, and placed my demon arm, on Mark's chest.

"We can still be friends Mark, but first thing is first, lets get rid of this curse." With the last bit of energy I had, I started to nullify his curse. Then I really did pass out, Evangeline and Chachamaru got both of us, and took us to the sidelines. I could at least tell that happen, I was soon able to wake up, as I saw Chachamaru, sticking a needle in my chest. "OWWWWW! No needle's please, I hate needles!" Evangeline soon hit me in the back of my head.

"Stop being such a baby. If you don't remember you used your life aura to finish that fight, I am glad that you won and all, but that was still reckless." Nice to see you care vampire, I glared at her, as Chachamaru started to heal my life aura. I soon started to wonder.

"Hay vampire, what about Mark?" She looked at me, and pointed to the side, Mark was laying on the other side of Chachamaru, with a needle in his chest too. "Well I'm glade I was able to remove that curse, at least. He was fun to fight, I never had a more interesting fight before."

"Glad to see your happy, As for my fight..." That's right I still needed to see Evangeline fight that other demon my sister sent, Sanlee. "I have decided to forfeit my match." Say what?

"What, why? I thought you wanted to fight me?"

"I never said I wanted to fight you, I just wanted to make a little wager. But seeing as you will be forced to go on that date with my tomorrow anyways, if you refuse, I will tell Chachamaru to take you off life support." Is this black mail? Well she does have a point, she is helping me right now, so that's the least I can do. Kazumi announced the situation, as the tournament's second day ended. We all decided to go back to her resort, to heal up some. When we got there, we saw the whole gang, Asuna and Sam were playing in the water together, Negi was with Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna, Setsuna was with Konoka, and Mark and I were taken off Chachamaru's life support, and started to heal up naturally. I got up, and stretch some, this was certainly a interesting day. Evangeline came into the room Mark and I were in, she was wearing a swim suit, and had a bottle of wine with her. "Come on, we are going to celebrate you last win." Well it was nice of her to do that for me, I smiled some, and walked out with her, we both sat at a table, as one of her servants poured us both a glass. "Cheers to your win Ko." I clanked my glass with hers, as we both started to drink some. I didn't mind Wine, I never got drunk from it, and this brand she had always taste sweet.

"You do always have the best brands of wine Evangeline." She smiled some. Then looked at the wine.

"Your next opponent, Sanlee, I can tell she is allot stronger then Mark, and unlike Mark, she seems ready to kill you." I sighed and looked at my wine. "I know, Mark was never really a bad person, he was just acting on that curse, but I managed to get rid of it, so he might be back to normal by now. As for Sanlee, She seems allot more deadlier then she appears."

"I know, I am really going to have to go all out if I want to beat her." Evangeline smacked me at that second.

"This is not a joking matter Ko, if you hesitate, for one second, if you let your guard down, you will die, and I dont want you to die until you have become mine!" I wanted to question what she said, but, I don't think she would let it go. I drank my wine, and put the glass on the table.

"Fine then, I guess I will have to train, until I can beat her, you will help me right vampire?" She looked at me, and then smiled.

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

**Well It has come to an end, Ko is victorius, and Mark is now a new friend of Ko's. Now things are starting to get interesting. Hope Ko survives, and I hope he relies, that Sanlee is no joke. She will kill Ko if he hesitates. Sorry its been so long, its just with school, and all its kind of hard to write now a days, but I will keep on trying. As long as someone leaves a review I will keep on writing .**


	30. Chapter 30

**Final Grander F.G.**

**Ko's special training**

After the fight with Mark I decided to take some special training to get me ready for my upcoming match with Sanlee. I don't know what she can do, so I cant be to careful. Evangeline send me threw hell for three days, in her resort, strait. When I came out, I was very tired and hungry, so I decided to go to the dinning cart. I met up with Sam, Asuna, and Setsuna, when I walked to them, Satsuki gave me a extra bowl of ramen, with a side of dumplings. I sat next to them, they seem to have expected me for some reason. "Hello everyone, so whats going on, you all seem a bit down." Sam started to blush some, as Asuna rested her head on her palm looking at Sam. Setsuna seemed a bit angry, or at least she looked angry. The Tension they were making started to hurt me some as I ate my food. "I heard your going to be fighting Sanlee tomorrow, do try to be careful, she is not normal." I know that, everyone has been telling me this, I don't know who Sanlee is, or what her motives are, all I know is that my sister sent her here. But for what reason? Why would she send someone like her to me? Things were starting to get to confusing for me. I started to lean back in my chair some as I ate one of my dumplings.  
"I dont know who this Sanlee is, but I will beat her. If I cant, then this world may be in some danger." Sam soon slammed her hands onto the table to get everyone's attention.

"This is not the time to be worrying over something so trivial, this is only day two of the festival, lets spend it having some fun, Ko can do his training after words." She had a smile as she grabbed Asuna's arm and started to hug it some, I smiled some and shrugged. Guess we could I wouldn't mind a day off. Sam took out a map of the festival, and pointed to a few spots; the mahura coaster, the next play at the theater, and the fireworks under the world tree. She wanted to hit the fun stuff tonight, wonder what the special day was? We started to walk to the roller coaster, to see that there was a huge line, Sam looked a bit sad.

"You got to be kidding, the line is still so long, even though it was long yesterday, I was hoping for it to be shorter." As she started to cry a bit Asuna tried to comfort her, I decided to do something special for her. I walked to the line, and let a big blast of lightning above them. It scared enough for the line to shorten up a bit so we could get on next. She started to jump up and down like a excited little kid, it was weird but it made me a bit happier. I never really got a chance to hang out with her, or any of my other friends. She hugged me tightly and then kissed my cheek some, I felt a bit dizzy and a bit love struck for a second. "Hay Ko stop lounging around, we should hurry and ride this ride!" She waved at me while Asuna got on the ride, waiting for the others. Soon Setsuna and Sam got on, I took my time but got on too, I sat next to Setsuna, while Sam sat next to Asuna. As the ride started, I felt, well I felt at peace, I haven't felt like this sense I first got here. Sam, she was something else, she know how to make us feel well normal. I have never felt normal, ever. I was always a outcast, even at school. Soon the coaster reached the top, and dropped like a cannon, it was twisting and turning it felt like we were flying. When we finish, I was so dizzy, I almost fell down a few times, lucky for me Setsuna helped me keep my balance. "Alright, next is the theater, I hear there putting on Avian Lies, and the cast is all girls, again." She smiled some and looked at me, as I started to have bad thoughts. Sam started to chuckle as we all went to the theater, Asuna was very happy hanging out with Sam and Setsuna, it was hard to tell if she cared that I was there. Oh well, I was having some fun for once, we got to the theater and watched as the play went on. It was interesting to say the lease, however it was mostly a chick play, I felt out of place. If it wasn't for the Yuri, I would probably not be there. The play was great, and so was the roller costar, the last thing was the fire works, but those wouldn't be shooting for a bit. Asuna and Setsuna decided to go to the rest room for a second, and I was alone with Sam. She sat down, a bit away from me, as I decided to lay down on the grass next to her. "Hay Ko..." I turned to her wondering what she wanted, she seemed kind of down. "I'm glad that you could free Mark from your sisters curse, but I dont think you can do the same with Sanlee." She soon turned to me, and had tears falling from her face, as she grabbed my hand. "Please Ko, survive, I dont want you to die on me, your a good friend, your just like me." I gripped her hand some, and looked a bit serious.

"Don't worry about I dont plan on dieing, and I will beat her." She looked a bit happy, and started to hug me some. The grass I was sitting on was a bit slippery, and when she hugged me, I slipped some, and fell down the hill with her on top of me some, until we crashed into the wall at the base of the hill. When I opened my eyes, I was on top of her, my hand was on her left breast, as I started to blush some. As I was about to get up, and apologies, Asuna walked up to me, and kicked me off her. As I came to, Asuna was comforting Sam, as Setsuna had her sword to my chin. I started to look a bit nerves, as she looked a bit mad. "Assaulting a student is forbidden Ko." I put my hands together and started to apologies, I didn't feel like having Setsuna on my tail all day for me falling on Sammy. I got up, as Setsuna held her sword at me still, I sighed, and pushed her sword away from my face, I smiled some.

"I am sorry Sam, I didn't mean to fall on top of you." She smiled some and blushed laying into Asuna's chest some. I decided to go for now, as I did the fire works started to go off. They were watching them, as I sat on a beach watching them.

"They look really nice don't they?" I turn to see Evangeline in her older illusion form, wearing a sort of reveling red dress, with a diamond necklace, black high heal shoes, and she was drinking some sort of wine. She was sitting under a umbrella, Chachamaru was standing beside her in a maid outfit, and she was poring her another glass of wine. "Have a seat, I don't bite much, as you should know." It was hard for me to tell what she was thinking when she said that, but I shrugged and sat next to her.

"The match is tomorrow during the last hours of the festival, I did much of what I wanted, but there is still much more I want to do. To be honest, I still would like to go on that date with you too Evangeline." She smiled some, and looked out at the ocean, and at the fire works.

"Well if you live, you can get that date." I guess I could do that, after all if it wasn't for her, I would have lost that fight with Mark. As we continued to watch the fire works, I started to lean back in the chair, I was tired, I really haven't had a good night sleep in days. With all that was happening it was hard to get any sleep, I started to dose off a bit. When I did, the darkness inside of me started to surround me, it then took the form of Sam. I was a bit confused, but it started to charge me, and punched me in the face. I rolled back some, and soon rolled back to my feet. "What the... Sam what are you doing here?" She had a big smile, and charged me again, this time I blocked with my demon arm, but she grabbed it, and the seal started to brake off of it. "Well, well, well, so your the demon that rivals me, well for now at least." She looked like Sam, but she was a bit more aggressive, and she had more of a blood lust in her eyes.

"Wait, are you Sammy's dark side?" She smiled some, as she started to crawl to me. She then tackled me to the grown, and crawled on top of me.

"Dark side is such a bland way of saying it, I prefer her better side. I am the one she calls out to for help, I'm the one who kills all of her enemies, and I am the one who will kill you. Its a shame really, with as much dark energy inside of you, I sort of grown attached to you. At the same time your a threat to me, when your around Sammy, its hard for me to keep control over her mind." Her fingers started to fuse into my skull, as the darkness inside of me took over, and punched her off me. She flew a bit, then landed on her feet. I got up, completely unsealing my arm, and forming a dark sword in my human hand, as I walked to her.

"I won't let you kill me, I can't die yet, I have a promise to keep." I charged her, and swung my sword at her, as she blocked with her arm, that now looked like a demon's arm. I gripped my blade tighter and used my demon arm to hit her away, she tumbled, got to her feet, and charged me, and punched me in the stomach, she then grabbed my neck, and sent a spark of electricity threw my body, before throwing me to the grown. When she did, I grabbed her arm, and kicked her in the face. As I got up the darkness inside of me grabbed her with my demon arm, and was about to kill her. When my eyes cleared of the darkness, I had Sam in my grip. She smiled some.  
"If your going to kill me, you should make sure to do it quickly." She then stabbed me in the stomach, as I passed out, I woke up. Was it just a dream? I looked at my demon arm, it was shaking. I then looked to my left to see Evangeline...again seriously? How do I always end up in bed with this crazy vampire? I must get drunk off her wine. I put some under cloths on, and walked around, as I tried to leave the room, I heard Evangeline tossing and turning in her bed. I looked to her to see her legs fully exposed, as the covers covered her whole torso area, she looked beautiful, well in her illusion form. I left the room to walk around her resort, I saw Setsuna and Konoka sleeping together in one room. Negi and Asuna were sharing another room, and Nodoka, Yue and Haruna were in the nursing room watching Mark. I couldn't find Sam though, I looked around for a bit, until I saw her training in a field out back, she was with Chachamaru, she was kind of betten up, and she was panting hard. She looked as though she went threw hell or somewhere closer. She noticed me and turn to me, she waved at me as I walked up to her. "Hay Sammy, so mind if I ask what happen to you? You kind of look beat up." She looked at her tattered cloths and smiled some.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I was training with Chachamaru, my match with Mark made me realize I need to train a bit more. Soon I might be strong to defeat you too." When she said that the thought of that dream of her killing me flashed in my head. "Hay Ko whats wrong?"

"Its nothing important." I started to shake some, but I didn't want her to worry about me.

* * *

**Ko doesn't get many days off, its nice to see him having fun with his friends. The strange thing is, now it seems he is developing feelings for Sammy, or to be accurite her dark side. Seeing as both of them have a demon inside of each other, they are calling out to one another. How will this affect Ko though? Will he be able to beat Sanlee? I hope so, that b**** is crazy. Anyways sorry for the late post, it was mostly do to the fact that some other people started to read some of my other stories, so I decided to work on them for a bit. I will come back to this one now though, because I finished my comic chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Final Grander F.G.**

**Final fight, Ko vs. Sanlee**

As the final day of the tournament, was about to begin, I walked up to the stage. "Good luck Ko, all of us in class 2-A are cheering for you!" I turn to see Madoka and the other cheerleaders in there cheer outfits, rooting for me. I waved at her, and saw her blush some. As entered the stage, I saw Sanlee in front of me, she had a creepy smile, but looked mostly relaxed. "And Begin!" Soon the bell rang, and I charged Sanlee, and threw a punch at her, she dodged and stepped back. I kept up the pressure and led her to the edge, when she got to the edge she jumped over me, and kicked me in the back of the head. I almost lost my balance, as I back flipped away from the edge.

"Not bad. Your just as strong as she said, which means, I am stronger then you." As she held her hand in the air, I put my guard up, soon lightning surrounded her hand, as she shot it at me. I was shocked from it, but still managed to dodge it.

"Wow if I didn't dodge that, I would have died. She managed to do that without a chant, she is powerful if she can do that." She soon charged me, I put my guard up, as she kicked me in the head. She then planted her other foot on my arm, and jumped behind me, and kicked me in the back. It had some force to it, as it felt as some of my bones in my back started to brake some. As she twisted, she kicked me in the side and launched me away, I jammed my wooden sword into the ground to slow down some. I then used the momentum to charge her, when I got close, she disappeared. "What the..."

"I'm up here." I heard her voice, she was standing on my back, she then stomped on my back, causing me to crash into the stage. She then grabbed my head, and pulled it out of the stage. "I know your holding back, but what for? If you continue to hold back, I just might kill you." She threw my head back into the ground, I gripped the ground, and got up. I used my demon arm to get her off me. She managed to jump away, as I got up, I looked around and couldn't see her. I then swung my demon arm behind me, and back fist her in the face. I could feel she didn't move, I turned to see her smiling, she used her hand to stop my arm from hitting her. "Not bad, but still not good enough." She threw my arm to the side, and punched me in the side again. Her strikes were powerful, with each strike it felt as though my bones broke from them. I got a bit mad and launched my arm at her again, this time she deflected it, and punched me in the face, I felt as though my conciseness started to faint in and out. As I fell to the ground I made a loud sound, I heard the ref start the 10 count, I had a hard time getting up, when she got to 6, Sanlee walked up to me, and grabbed my head, and picked me up.

"Oh would you look at that, he got up, I guess he can still go." She punched me again in the face, then kicked me into the ground. She wouldn't let the ref count me out, every time I couldn't get up, she would pick me up, and knock me back down.

"Someone, help him, she will kill him if she continues." Sam said, Evangeline agreed, but didn't say anything. I really couldn't feel my body, that's when he tried to take over. My eyes were engulfed in darkness, as blood started to drip from my forehead.

"So your finally deciding to wake up, its about time, Merihim." Soon I pushed her away, and my demon arm broke the seal I put on it, my whole body started to turn black, and I turned into a dark version of myself, with red armor. I couldn't control my body, as I charged her again, this time I managed to scratch her in the side, causing her to bleed some, when I got behind her, I kicked her in the back, then grabbed her, and slammed her into the ground. She jumped back up, and started to smile some, as she began to float in the air. "This is the power I have been searching for, a real demon lord." She started to have lightning surrounding her body, her eyes turned red, and her hair turned silver. "A Lord S.F.G vs. a demon lord, this should be interesting, and once I kill you, I will bring your arm to my master." Her hands turned into claws, and she had a killing look in her eyes.

"Hay those are real weapons, that's a automatic disqualification, meaning the winner is Ko!" The croud started to cheer, but she didn't care, she charged me, and started to attack me, her claws scraped agesnt my demon armor, as sparks started to fly around. I saw that the ref was in danger, and used my demon arm to push her away, then I used it to push her into the water, Evangeline grabbed her, and got back some.  
"He appreciates the win, but she wont care much, so I should ask that you stay back until the fight is done. If not, you may end up dead." I nodded, and used my demon arm to attack Sanlee, she kept jumping out of the way, but I just kept up with her, attacking her in the air. She started to use lightning to parry my strikes out of the way, as the darkness surrounding me started to block her strikes. With each attack I launched at her, the darkness was one step closer to absorbing me. I needed to end it quickly, I rushed her again, and grabbed her with my demon arm, my other arm formed into a blade as I rushed her, and impaled her chest with my sword. She was bleeding some, but she was smiling. She grabbed my arm, and suddenly lightning started to rush threw my body. I tried to get away, but the magnetic force of her lightning kept me in place.

"Not bad, although, not good enough. You may have limitless power, but you cant control it well yet can you." She held her arm out, and her claws started to grow, as she tried to thrust it into my chest, when she did, I used my darkness to push her away. Then I used my demon arm to grab her and threw her into the ring below. Soon I used my darkness to lunge at her, I then crashed into her, and the stage shattered beneath us. When she was in the water, she was suffering a bit, the lightning that was inside of her, started to shock me. I launched out of the water, and stood on one of the remaining pieces of the stage. I looked at the water, as the lightning started to shoot out of the water. I soon jumped off the stage, as the lightning shot out of the water. I soon saw her floating on the water.

"I will say you are labeled one of the strongest demons in the underworld, for a reason. I am so excited that I get to kill you before I hand you over to my master." I growled at her, and charged her, this time I couldn't brake threw her lightning shield, and yet I wouldn't stop trying, I kept attacking as if my life was on the line. I soon started to brake the shield, but when I did, there was an after shock that pushed me back, also the stage were the others were standing started to brake some. I saw it, and heard at Madoka started to scream some, I rushed to her, and caught the falling ceiling.

"You guys should be careful, its not safe here anymore." Soon Sanlee shot lightning at my back, causing me to lose control of the darkness inside of me, I reverted back to normal, and started to struggle to keep the ceiling off of my friends. Soon something sliced the roof up, and the pieces fell into the water.

"Man cant I trust you with anything, I mean really Ko." I looked up and saw Mark, with his moon shaped sword, he was also holding Madoka in his arms.

"Hay Mark, if I see one hand were it dont belong on her, I will kill you into next week."

"That makes no sense, but dont worry, I wont let them get hurt, think of it as my thank you present." I turned to Sanlee, and jumped onto some of the remaining parts of the stage.

"Seeing as the tournament is over, and I technically won, I guess I can use this then." I drew my sword, and aimed it at her. I was ready to kill her, I jumped to her, and clashed my sword with her claws. As sparks flew, as we continued our fight, I could see a deep sadness in her eyes, fallowed by rage. I could see the remains of my sisters curse, the remains of insanity. I used my demon arm to grab her, and push her away as I fell to the water, when I landed on one more of the remaining pieces of the stage, I jumped to her again. While holding her with my demon arm, I impaled her with my sword again, this time, she couldn't harness her lightning.

"Here are the fruits of my training, my new attack, darkest star." Soon her skin turned black, and white dots started to appear randomly. "I hope you enjoy your trip to hell, and if you see Samial tell him I am coming for him too." She started to get bigger, as I jumped back. When I sheathed my sword, she blew up. I can't say I was happy, at the same time I wasn't sad. I jumped over the the sidelines, and looked at everyone. I smiled some, and put my thumbs up. "Well its now officially over, to be honest, I didn't think I would win, she was tough." Soon Evangeline hit me on the head.

"You dumb ass! I told you not to let your guard down for a second. You did 3 times to my knowledge. Your lucky she wasn't using full strength." My eyes open when she said that. What did she mean full strength, I thought she was using full strength sense the beginning.

"I saw the whole thing, what a shame, I really thought she would kill you, but noooooo." I looked up, and saw that demon in the white cloths. "You again, what are you doing here!" I asked, as I grabbed my sword. He tilted his hat some and smiled.

I would love to not answer you, so I will do just that, for now I need that girl that dropped in the water." As I looked at him, he launched what looked like snakes into the water, and they picked the girl up. "I need to take her for now, she kind of disobeyed some orders and, wait why am I telling you, its not like you will do anything anyways. Well then I got ta go, there is so much to do for me, I got places to be people to kill, you know the routine, anyways ta, ta for now Ko." The white clothed demon soon disappeared with Sanlee. I got a bit mad, and punched the ground.

"Hay this is no time to be getting upset, we need to prepare, the S.F.G's are about to make there next move. We need to be ready." I heard Negi's words, they felt soothing, as I got up.

"Your right, we need to prepare for the worst." But for now, I felt like taking a vacation, I was tired from that.

* * *

**Sorry if it didn't turn out well, I was kind of rushing. Anyways, the final fight is actually in a stand still, as the white demon took Sanlee away, without her finishing. Ko is a bit stronger now, and of course all the girls of the class are still as lovely as ever. I wonder how Ko's day off will be? Hope he can date the girl he wants this time. lol as always review and comment, give ideas if you want...or not, fine then who cares if I am sad T.T lol  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Final Grander F.G.**

**Final day at the festival Ko's date with Sammy?**

"Come on get up, its not cool to faint right after that big fight. Hay Ko can you hear me?" I had a hard time hearing Mark, as he grabbed my arm and tossed it over his shoulder, and he grabbed on my back and helped me get up.

"Even though I won, I can't relax? The last day of the festival is today, and I want to see the rest of it." Soon Evangeline punched me in the stomach. "Hay what was that for, I am a injured here!" I grabbed on my stomach, as Mark kept me up, I gave Evangeline a evil glair, as she looked mad.

"You dumb ass, I told you to not let your guard down, and what do you do? You let your guard down." I didn't even have the strength to move much, she and Mark took me to her resort, so I could heal for a bit. Chachamaru changed my bandages, and help heal me while I was there.

"Thats Chacha, if it weren't for you, I would be dead for sure." She bowed to me and then sat down at a desk next to me. She then started to make me a cup of tea.

"My master ordered me to heal you, and that's what I shall do." I smiled some as she handed me some tea. I used my good arm to grab it, and drink from it.

"Wow this is really good, Chacha you can make a great cup of tea." She started to blush some, which was weird because I didn't know that robots could blush, or show any human emotions. Soon something small jumped on my head, I looked up to see what looked like a smaller version of Chachamaru. "Hay who are you?"

"I really loved that fight, to bad you didn't kill that girl, it would have made that fight awesome." I picked the doll up, and looked at it, it looked allot like Chachamaru, but it was smaller, with shorter hair. "My name is Chachazero, and I have to say, out of most of the humans I have seen, you are the second one that I like, so I wont try to kill you. However I will worn you, try to sleep with one eye open." She kind of scared me, until I saw Chachamaru take her.

"Please leave master Ko alone, he belongs to master." She held Chachazero in her hands like she was a doll.

"Fine, I wont try to kill him, much." I looked at her as her head made a complete 180 turn, I got a bit creep ed out, as it looked at me. I ended up staying in Evangeline's resort for 3 days there, so about 3 hours in real time, I was able to heal my wounds quickly thanks to my dark demon powers, and I was already up training for the battles to come.

"I should train here for now, I do need to be ready, I mean if Sanlee was a S.F.G and she almost killed me, then I need to train some more."

"I will agree with that, you did almost die out there." I looked to my side and saw Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Sammy, and the others. "I mean I can understand if you were a normal person, but your like Setsuna, you are a demon hunter. Pretty lame if you cant kill one." I wanted to kill Asuna for that comment, but I couldn't, I sighed and started to stretch.

"SO about those S.F.G's, how are they more dangerous then regular F.G's?" Konoka asked, she had a finger on her chin and looked at me some. I sighed some, and started to scratch my head.

"Maybe I can answer that, after all I do have an encyclopedia of the magical world." Soon Yue, Nodaka, and Haruna walked up to me, Haruna smiled some, and waved to me.

"Sup cutie boy, do you remember me? I am still interested in that seal on your..." I noticed I forgot to put the seal back on my arm, I quickly started to freak out, and hid my arm behind my back. I forgot that everytime she was with us, I had my seal on my arm. I looked at her, and saw her smile some, she then had a weird looking pin and pad, and started to draw.

"Your arm looks cool! So that means, if I make the head like this, give it a tail, and maybe some of those scales like the arm..." I looked at her, and soon she showed what looked like me with all the demon's armor on my whole body, it looked cool and all, but it made me a bit mad, as I turned away from her.

"Please dont joke like that, that demon...He did kill my father." Haruna soon patted me on the back and smiled at me.

"Well I'm glad he didn't kill a cutie like you. You shouldn't get so hooked on the past you should keep moving forward otherwise they will kill you." I sighed some, and walked forward a bit, with my eyes closed some, I then bumped into Sammy, and fell on top of her.

"Man that hurt, what whats this soft thing in my..." I started to blush, as I had my hand on Sammy's breast. Soon Asuna hit me with her fan and knocked me off of Sammy.

"What do you think your doing you pervert!" I had a hard time figuring out what way was up and what way was down. "Little pervert, he had his hand on your chest and everything." Sammy blushed some, as she got up, and walked over to me.

"Um Ko, if possible, do you think, um can we spend the last day of the festival together? There are a few things I want to discuss." Asuna, Evangeline, and I stood at her with our mouths wide open.

"Um sure, but doesn't that make this a dat-" Asuna used her fan to hit me in the head again, I mean seriously, what is with that girl and hitting people in the head with a giant fan?

"Keep it in your pants you pervert!" I sighed but agreed, I did need a day off from all of them, Asuna alone is enough to make me crazy. I decided to wrap my arm up, and I put on a black long sleeve shirt, and a black jacket, with blue jeans, and black shoes.

"I wonder what she wants to talk about? I mean, the principle did take her away after she lost her match, I wonder..." As I exited Evangeline's resort, I saw Sammy in a white tee shirt, yellow vest, some black biker pants, and some black boots. I had to admit she did look kind of cute, but I tried not to get distracted by her cute looks, and tried to remember, she wanted to talk, that's it. She soon grabbed my arm, put on a cute smile, and pulled me to a restaurant. We grabbed a table, and bought some food, we decided to get some curry, seeing as it was easy to make even for me. "You know, even though this food taste great, I am still not used to Japanese food, I normally eat some sort of meat." I started to eat it, and soon I started to eat the whole plate, because I was from America mostly, and Africa, there food, I could eat, but it wasn't enough to make me full, so I ended up eating about 20 or so plates of curry. As for Sammy, she had a bowl of ramen and was still on her first bowl, she did seem kind of down. "So Sam, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" She shot up to look at me, and smiled some.

"Well you see, the principle asked me to learn about some of the S. F. G. more specifically the ones that attacked us in the past months, and well, my leads are sending me to the deepest parts of the library island, and well, Yue and Asuna agreed to go with me, but I was wondering..."

"If I would go? I will, but I doubt you asked me to dinner just to ask me that." She blushed some, and looked to the side.

"Well there is one more thing, we found a symbol we think you may recognize." She handed me a piece of paper, when I opened it, I looked a bit freaked out. The symbol, was of the magic side of Africa, it meant living death.

"Um Sam, were did you find this picture?" She put her bowl of ramen down, and pulled out another piece of paper. I opened it, and it was in that play we all went to see on the second day of the festival, were that blond chick kissed me, it was on her back, I dont know how I missed that, but apparently I did. "You dont think..."

"Its a possibility, I did do some research, it was a pain, so I decided to post it on some forms, you wont believe the feedback I got from some people. A few told me it mean she was destined to kill someone, others told me, she would die. So I wanted to ask for your opinion." This wasn't good, if she was marked then it was only a matter of time before she does kill someone, but who? My eyes then got wider, as I pushed Sam out of the way, as a giant spear launched into her seat. I looked up in the air at were the spear was thrown, and I saw a girl in white armor, and blond hair, I couldn't see her face, as she was wearing some sort of armor helmet, I couldn't even see her eyes. She charged me, formed a spear in her hands, and thrust ed at me, I jumped on the table, and flipped it over to block her spear thrust. "What a time to not have my sword." I turn to Sam, and started to get a bit nervous. "Sorry about this, but if I don't we may both die." I used my free hand, and aimed it at her chest, I gulped some, as I put my hand threw her chest, and pulled out a memory orb, safe to say I saw a small blush appear on her face. I pushed the white female knight away from us, as I gripped the memory orb in my hand. It soon turned into what looked like a gun. "Wow seems your memories can bond with mine well." I aimed the gun at her, and shot it, she dodged my shots easily and charged me, as she was about to jam a spear threw my chest, Sam moved in front of me, and blocked the spear with her gauntlets.

"I will kill you after this, for doing that to me again. But for now, lets take this demon out ok." I nodded and started to shoot at the armored being. She jumped out of the way and started to run away.

"Well it seems it was scared off, but now we know its targets." I turned to Sam, as she put her gantlets away, she then walked up to me, and punched me, I dropped her memory orb, and it turned back into a orb. She picked it up, and it started to go back into her body. "Please dont take my memories without my permission Ko." I was still seeing starts, but I could hear her, Damn she was strong.

* * *

**Things turn from bad to worse as Ko has to be ready for the soon to be attacking S.F.G's Hope he can survive. Anyways, it has been a while, but I have been so busy with work, school, and trying to play video games, I am ticked that PSN is down, so I am forced to play on the 360, and I dont have any games for it, so sad face for that. Anyways comment and review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Final Grander F.G.**

**Time for a strategy**

I woke up, and found myself in Evangeline's resort again. I knew if I turn to my side I would see Evangeline naked next to me, like every time I wake up in her resort. I turn to my side and I did see Evangeline. Figures, but when I looked to my other side I saw Chachamaru. Now I was confused I got up, and saw Chachamaru staring at me. "My master has instructed me to join you two yesterday."

"Stop right there, I dont want to know, all I want to know is how did I end up here? Last I remember I was with Sammy and we had just fought off a armor suit."

"That armored suit was a demon if you haven't noticed already lover boy." I turned to Evangeline, who was just laying there all snug, it was easy to tell that, that armor suit demon wasn't human I could say, but the real question was, that type of F. G. was a castle guard, there is no way a demon like that could come to this world alone. They were made to protect a royal demon, how could one managed to get here, and how could it attack me of its own will? Things weren't making much sense to me. "Sammy brought some information on that demon, and I have a hunch on who it may be, that called those demons. Why dont I let Chachamaru tell you, I am still tired from last night. A wild boy like you is always amazing, but always tiring in the end." Her words sounded like both a knife in my chest, and a pleasing compliment. Chachamaru got out of the bed, and she was naked like me and Evangeline, made me wonder what she did, she blushed some, and soon put some cloths on, and took me upstairs. She then pulled out a shogi chess set, and asked me to play with her. I was wondering how this was relevant, but we played while she explained it.

"That demon was a guard demon, it normally attacks in groups of two or more, otherwise it wont stand a chance."

"Ok I get that, but how is playing shogi have any relation to the demon?" She put her pieces in a difficult defending position, but it was very hard for me to attack her.

"That demon isn't alone." She said as she put me in checkmate. "We must come up with a strategy if we are to beat these demons. Master has nicknamed them the four guards. She had a run in with them before. They are a difficult obstacle, and because of your powers, they may be able to kill you." I smirked some, I doubt they could kill me that easily I have trained to hard to die now. She went on, there were apparently four different guard demons, a white one, a black one, a red one, and a gold one. The white one can fly and mold spears at will. The black one was fast and could manipulate shadows. The red one, could control blood, and the gold one can control almost any other demon. Just from that, I could tell it would be difficult to beat them if they fought me all together, but one at a time I may be able to survive. I sighed and looked at Chachamaru, then at the shogi board. "What if we did this though?" I put three pieces in front of them, Chachamaru just showed that they would fight them. I then moved them all back to one side, while I had a few others attacking from the other side. "If we split them up we could stand a chance. If they take this bait then we could fight them all at a safe distance." Chachamaru just put more pieces on the board and scattered them around the gold one.

"Don't forget that this one can control other demons, he can summon more at will, and if he manages to take you Ko, then things may get complicated." I smiled some, and picked up a knight.

"Out of all the pieces on this board, I am one that can move in different ways, I am not Evangeline, the queen, Negi, the king, Asuna the rook, Setsuna, the bishop, Sam the Gold general, Mark the Silver general, or you Chacha, the Lance. I can only do so much just like anyone else, but they are mainly after me." Chachamaru put her hands on my hand that held the knight piece.

"Even still, your a rare piece, your one that makes my master happy, not many people have done that." I blushed some and started to scratch my cheek. Guess I had to agree with that, I didn't know what to say for that. I looked at the board and started to think some more. If we did spread them up, who would be the best person to fight against who? I would have to fight the gold one, Sam could go toe to toe with the black one Mark can handle the red one, Setsuna can take out the white one. The others could handle the demons, but would it be safe for them?

"It shouldn't matter to you if its safe or not, as long as they can kill the other demons you shouldn't care." Evangeline said as she walked over to me, and put her arms around my neck. I blushed some as she did that, but at the same time I was planning a attack plan.

"I don't want to put them into any danger, so I have to be smart about this. If they were to die it would be on my head." I said looking at the board. Evangeline, just hit me, and turn the piece that was me on the side.

"If you are trying to be a leader Ko, you are failing at it. For one, you plan to attack the leader demon at the start, and if you do that you could lose your life right then and there. I would help you, because we have a pactio it would help you out, and you wouldn't have to worry about any danger while I am there." I heard what she said and smiled some. As I got up I put my hand on her head and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I have lived threw worse." I picked up my sword and bag and walked out. I began to walk back to my room, I started to think about what Chachamaru told me. I sighed as I looked at the ground. I don't want the others to get into danger because of me. I had to do this alone, if I got them involved they all could die, I didn't want that to happen again.

"Well, well if it isn't big brother." When I heard that voice I quickly turned around and saw her. My sister, Mona, she was sitting on a wall, watching me. She was holding my pet bunny that I told her to take care of.

"Mona...So you were the one who sent those demons, as I thought." She smiled some as she jumped down and quickly got behind me. She was faster then me despite her being my little sister.

"I created those demons to bring me your demon arm, I need it if I am to summon father to this world." When she said that I swung my arm at her, but she managed to disappear before I hit her.

"Damn I didn't think you would be that crazy. If you release father, he wont be the same, he is not my father." My real father who died protecting me, was not my birth father, he was actually my step father, but I never wanted to believe it. Not until Master Zak told me about him, my real father was a demon god, he created the F.G demons, it actually explains my demonic arm. Mona smiled some.

"So you still believe that demonic arm attached to you after you killed that F.G demon, my you are such a fool big brother. You should remember the truth." Unknown to me, Sam, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka were hiding behind a wall listening in. Because of Asuna it was hard to sense them, then again I was to focused on my sister. "That demon arm, your powers, even your skill with a sword is all the proof you need. Our father Lord Augen, was a master at controlling aura, just as you brother. Its time to repay your father, and give up your demon arm. He will give you a different one after words." I gripped my fist, and threw a punch at her, she disappeared and reappeared behind me, and I saw her hand go threw my chest. "If you wont give your demon arm willingly, I will take it." She said as she ripped her arm out of my chest, a giant hole appeared in my chest as I fell to my knees.

"KO!" I heard Sam's voice as she charged Mona, with her gauntlets and managed to get her away from my body. The others came to my side, Mona looked at them and then licked some blood from her hand.

"I would never have guessed that you would have friends brother, you were always a loner and not many wanted to be involved with you. Be worn girls, you wont be able to stop me from taking my brother with me." She said disappearing. The girls helped me to Evangeline's cabin, as Konoka used her powers and did her best to heal me.

"Can you do it lady Konoka?" Sam asked as the hole in my chest healed up. Konoka could fix the damage, but she didn't know if it would heal me. Evangeline pulled her away, and brought in Chao.

"That's enough from you, Chao will handle the rest." She said as Chao took my body and put it in a healing tank. She smiled at everyone as she turned it on.

"You may have healing powers Konoka, but this damage is a bit different, I will take it from here." She did, and now I am in this tank, with a hole in my chest that is slowly healing up.

* * *

**Well my vacation is over, time to get back to work, school, and short stories. Lets see, Final Grander is starting to reach its climax, I dont know when but I can say it will end some time next year maybe. Ko is faced with his sister, she is the one controlling all the demons, and now it seems his real father is a demon that created the F.G demons, what else will happen, I know, but you will just have to wait and see. lol, comment or die, I mean Comment and maybe Ko will survive. Screw it, Comment and I will take your ideas and put them in the series. Yeah that works.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Final Grander F.G.**

**Awake finally?**

Its been awhile, I woke up to see what looked like a tube of some kind. I tried to move my arms but couldn't, I could look around some though, thats a start. I looked threw the tank or tube, or what ever the hell I was in, and saw some girls in lab coats. I could only think of one thing, Im a lab rat! That was the only thing I could think of at the time. I started to struggle, and was able to move a bit, when I did, I could see one of the two girls run to me, and start messing with a computer under the tank. I felt scared, as I ripped the wires off my body, and fell to the base of the tank. The girl looked scared and backed up some, as the other girl walked to me and put on a weird glove and touched the tank, I dont know why, but it made me very sleepy, as I passed out there. I was in darkness, there was no one around, I couldn't see anything, I was actually scared, it was a new thing for me, I was never scared like this. The fear of being alone, it was strong enough to get to anyone. "Hello? Anyone here?" I said as I walked through the darkness. I was getting scared as I held my arm.

"Hello dear brother." When I heard those words, I turn to see my sister, she was bigger, to say the least, her breast grew bigger, and so did she, she was almost eye to eye with me. "Do you like it? I grow this much, you no longer need to stay with those tramps at that school, you can rest your head on my bosom, let your worries leave you now dear brother." I felt a bit safe with her there, as I placed my head on her breast, I felt as though I lost something, though I don't know what it was. "It will be alright, I wont let them harm you again." I felt her hand, rubbing on my body, moving to my demonic arm, as she touched it, it started to change back to how it once was. My real arm? I though it was impossible to get it back, but it felt real. I tried moving it, and it felt like my real arm. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt as though my arm was healed. Soon a shock went threw me, as it changed back to my demon arm. "I have the power to make it real once again brother, but you will need to come to me first. I will be waiting at our old house." As she said that she started to leave, no wait sis, dont leave me. Those were the words I thought of as I moved closer to her. I soon woke up from my sleep, but it wasn't me, it was someone else, I broke out of my tank, as I slowly started to move.

"I need to get to my sister, she can heal me, she can get rid of my cures." I said as I moved to the exit, soon the alarm went off, when it did, a bunch of robots attacked me.

"Warning, warning, target is attempting to vacate the premises." They started to arm weapons at me, as I grabbed my sword, and quickly made scraps out of them.

"No one will keep me from my sister, I will destroy anyone that gets in my way." I said as I continued to move, I soon ran threw the exit, as more robots appeared and shot rockets at me. When they did, I used my demon arm to block them, they exploded when they came into contact with my demon arm, but the smoke made it difficult to spot me. I used that to my advantage, as my arm became a wipe and destroyed a bunch of the robots. I rushed in after a bit, and started to cut up some more. One robot tackled me to the ground, and soon a bunch more started to pile on me. As they did, I swung my sword and quickly scrapped them all. "No one shall stop me. I will get to my sister." I said that like I was possessed or something, as my eyes started to look emotionless. As I moved on, the wall in front of me blew up, I looked threw the dust and saw Sammy and Chachamaru in front of me.

"Ko? Your awake, but..." As Sam looked behind me, she saw all the destroyed robots, and started to look a bit worried. "Ko are you..."

"Get out of my way. I need to make it to my sister." I raised my sword, and swung it making a large gust, both Sam and Chachamaru stood there, Sam put up her guard, as Chachamaru just stood there.

"Ko, master is worried about you, you need to return to the healing chamber at once, before your wound re opens." She said calmly, though I attacked her after she said that, she easily dodged my attacks, and kicked me in the stomach, she then quickly rushed to me, grabbed my head, and slammed it into the wall, creating a crater in the wall. "Please Ko, dont attack anymore, I don't wish to kill you." I quickly swung my sword, and cut off her arm. As I did, she jumped back, as I continued to swing my sword at her. She dodged my attacks with grace, but I launched my arm at her, and grabbed her leg, when I was lached on, I pulled myself to her, and impailed her with my sword. She looked as though she was in pain, but changed her other arm into a cannon and shot me in the face. I was launched away from her, and smashed through the wall. Chachamaru's back opened up and formed a sort of jet system as she flew up waiting for me. Soon I started to shoot what looked like dark energy at her, she dodged my attacks, but still managed to get her cloths ruined.

"Your in the way, in my way of me and my sister. I will destroy anyone who gets in my way." I said as I walked out of the hole, with a cut in my head, as blood started to drip from my head. It quickly got bubbly and soon healed up, my arm looked like a giant cannon, and my sword glowed with dark energy, I raised it up, and swung it horizontally at Chachamaru. A dark energy wave fallowed, as Chacha barley escaped, as it cut off her right leg.

"Warning damage has reached 4o%, now seeing target as a threat, switching to berserker mode." When she said those words, her body turned white, and she quickly rushed to me, and started to attack me with a flurry of attacks, her arm and leg grew back as she grabbed me, and threw me out the hole. She fallowed up with a knee to my stomach, and a double hammer fist to my back. When I hit the ground, she held her hand up, and started to charge energy into her hand. "Commencing annihilation of threat."

"Wait Chacha!" Sam said as she covered my body with hers. "Dont kill him please, I know he is sick, but that shouldn't give you the right to kill him!"

"Warning allies in grave danger, commissioning..." I soon appeared behind her, and cut her cleanly in half. As she fell to the ground, her eyes turn back to normal, as what looked like tears started to form in her eyes.

"CHACHAMARU!" Sam said as she ran to her, she grabbed her upper body, as she saw her eyes became emotionless. When Sam saw this, she started to cry some, as she put her face in Chacha's lifeless corps.

"You also stand in the way of me and my sister." I said as I quickly got behind Sam, and put my sword to the back of her neck. Sam slowly looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Why Ko, why would you..." As I raised my sword up, and brought it down, Mark quickly came, and blocked my sword with his scythe, and kicked me away.

"Damn Ko, whats wrong with you? Cant you see we are here to help you, get a grip dude." He said to me, I got up and my demon arm's aura started to flair up, as I charged him and attacked. Mark was able to counter easily, but my demon arm was able to block him. "Damn, my wounds from the tournament are still aggravating me." He said as he kept defending.

"No one will get in the way of me and my sister." I said as I quickly clashed with him. Soon Sammy charged me, with her iron fist, and pushed me away from Mark.

"Thanks for the save." Mark said, as Sammy ignored him. "Hay you can at least answer me you know." He said, she looked to him for a second.

"I didn't do it to save you, I am trying to save Ko. He is not himself, I can tell that, and if we dont stop him, he may end up lost to us, to me." She said as she charged me, I quickly put my guard up as she punched my sword, trying to hit me, I kicked her in the stomach and pushed her away, as I charged her, and swung my sword at her, but when I did, Mark defended her, and pushed me back again. I used my demon arm, changed it into a blade, and thrust it at Mark, It pierced his leg, and caused him to be in a bit of pain, as I used it to launch myself at him. I impaled my sword into his wound reopening it, and kicked him to the ground. Sam was about to punch me, but I quickly cut her in the stomach. As her blood started to splash out, she fell to the ground emotionless. "Ko...please dont leave..." She said as she hit the ground. Her weapon disappeared, as she grabbed her wound, and tried to get up. I fell on top of her, and put my foot on her wound. She started to scream in pain, as I aimed my sword at her face.

"I wont let anyone stand in the way of me and my sister." My arm started to pulse for blood, as I raised my sword and swung it at Sam, but stop a few inches away from her face. "No one will stand in my way." I said as I got off her, and started to walk away. Sam rolled over and tried to crawl to me.

"Ko please...dont leave me..." She said as she fainted from the pain. I walked into the forest and was confronted by the four guard demon F.G.

"You are hear now, the mistress is waiting for you." The gold one said as he opened a portal to the demon realm. I started to walk in, I soon stopped and looked behind me, to see a tired Evangeline.

"Ko, were do you think your going? I never said you could leave." She said as she started to walk closer to me. The four guards stood in her way. She stopped when they did, she knew she couldn't take them in her condition. "I can see it in your eyes, your trapped in the darkness, and you think your sister can help you. How stupid are you!" She said, soon tears started to drip from her face as she looked back to me. "Ko...I forbid you to go, you will stay with me. Now come back over hear." She held her hand out like I was to grab it, it was already to late for me, as I could no longer recognize her.

If you continue to stand in my way, I will have no choice but to kill you." I said, to her, she looked completely shattered when I did. She then looked mad.

"Damn that witch, she is brain washing you, cant you see? Now stop acting like an idiot and get back over here!"

"Leave me alone, you are no longer need vampire." As I walked through the portal, Evangeline tried to run after me, but the guards pushed her away. She flew back, and started to stumble some and hit the tree violently. She saw the portal close, when she did, she started to cry some, and hit the ground with her fist.

"Damn it...I lost someone again." She said as she started to cry.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I am finally writing the remainder of this series. Hope it started to your liking. IT didn't oh well, I was trying to make it sadder so, I added allot of drama, and allot of suffering. Ko is possessed by his sister, he technically killed Chachamaru, who which is technically a machine so she will be fine, luckily her technically soul was stored away just in case, good thing too. Mark, isn't dead, and nether is Sam. Hope you all liked this drama, I will try to upload again soon, Oh and read Wolfhimyo's wolf and Crow series, its really good. Anyways Comment Review, give Ideas, and more, all Ideas will be great, this idea with Ko being possessed was to a friend of mine, thanks dude, you help me continue this, so if you want to help too, please give ideas.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Demon lands**

As I walked through the portal, I snapped back to reality, well my reality, I held my head as it felt as though a thousand needles were jammed in it. "Damn what happen?" As I looked around, I had a good idea of where I was. "Oh no, no, No, NO!" I didn't want to believe it, but I was back home. Not my home in Virginia but my home in the demon world. I tried to walk back, but was stopped by one of the armored knights. It pushed me forward and told me to walk, I held out my demon arm, and focused my energy on it. However it started to move on its own, and was pulled behind my back, it was painful to say the least. I was unable to do much there so I just did what the knight asked of me. We walked to what looked like a boat, I looked over the docks to see an ocean of darkness. I gulped as the knight pushed me onto the boat, when I got on the boat, my weapons were taken from me, and they put chains on me. Felt like the slave times all over again, anyways when I got on the boat, I was put in a small cage, and placed under the ship, and when I mean under the ship, I mean that the cage was held up by a chain, and there was no base of the ship, meaning if I tried to escape, I would just fall into the infinite void that was the ocean. I sighed and sat down, I couldn't do much so I just sat there, I started to wonder how everyone else was doing, lucky for me, Chachamaru gave me a link, I closed my eyes and could see everything Cha-cha could. I am glad she allowed me to create a link with her.

Everyone seemed down, Mark was getting patched up, Evangeline was looking threw a bunch of books, and Sammy, Negi, Asuna and the rest were, well they were training. The looks made me think they were preparing for war. "That stupid, stupid baka! When I get my hands on him for leaving us I will..." Sammy punched the wall and shattered the whole wall. "He can't leave his friends like this, I can't forgive him for doing that."

"Would you guys please stop destroying my house, with Ko gone I don't have a repair man anymore." Evangeline said, as she continued to read. Chachamaru went over to the wall and started to fix it, she managed to at least put the wall back up. Sammy seemed genially worried for me, I blushed a bit but wonder if it had anything to do with being her training partner. I saw Mark as he got up, he was holding his side, I can say he is one tough S.O.B even with wounds like that, he can still get up and walk around.

"Sitting here getting lazy won't help anyone, Evangeline I am going to use your training room." Mark walked to the basement and touched the orb and was sent to her resort. Evangeline took her glasses off and got up.

"I can't find any spells that can get us to the demon world. Let alone to Ko's location, the books here are useless, the only book I can think of working would be necronomicons transitions, however that book has been lost for years." Everyone looked depressed, but Negi soon spoke up.

"Um actually, I think I know where that book is. We found something like that when we went under the library, there are allot of books that most of the students don't know of. It may be a long shot, but it's the only clue we have." Evangeline sighed and crossed her arms.

"Not like we have much of a choice, fine, boya, take Sammy, Asuna, and whoever else you want and retrieve that book. It seems to be the only chance we have to get to the demon world." Negi nodded, and got a few girls to go with him. I wanted to see if they got the book, however Cha-cha didn't go with him. I opened my eyes to see we were close to what looked like an island.

"Alright you lowlifes! Time to die, err, I mean time for you to try and survive." When that was said, all the cages opened and dropped all of the prisoners onto the island. "We will give you all a 5 minute head start, now get going!" The demon shouted as he shot his gun in the air. Everyone started to run for the woods. I had no weapons, and my demon arm was not responding, so I booked it to the woods too.

"For once I am glad my gym teacher forced me to run those laps around the track."I said as I made it to the woods, and took cover behind a tree. The hunter demons started to shoot at us, they killed a demon that ran passed me. I saw his dead body hit the floor, and had a bad thought. I ran to him, grabbed his dead body, and used it as a shield as I ran deeper into the woods. "I am a bad man, I am sorry, demon who I don't know, I will make sure you get a proper burial when we get to safe lan-" Before I could finish that sentence they shot the tree behind me, I ducked under the shot as it missed me. "Oh crap!" I threw the demon's body into the open, and the hunters shot him and destroyed his body. Talk about a game on survival they literally blew his whole body up. I kept running, and eventually took shelter in a cave. This was crazy, I didn't have my weapons, or powers if I died here, I would be a terrible demon hunter. I looked around for something, there was nothing, so I looked to my demon arm. I couldn't feel its energy, whoever these guys were, they knew about me. There was no time for self pity, so I grabbed a rock, and used my claws to waddle it. Anything was better than nothing, and thanks to all my training making a weapon wouldn't kill me. It took me a few hours, or so, it was hard to keep track of time in this world, but I made a small kunai out of a rock, and who said I wasn't a handyman. I grabbed the handle, and slowly exited the cave, as I looked around I noticed the landscape changed, the trees looked more dead now. That would make hiding even more tedious, I made a full scan of my area and ran for it. Suddenly a shot was made, I could sense it, when I did, I suddenly stopped. The bullet hit the ground to the side of me, the first thought in my mind was someone has bad aim, but I saw the bullet and knew, the person who shot it missed me on purpose.

"I am still surprise you can dodge my shots Ko." That voice, I knew it from almost anywhere. That sniper from Mahura, Mana Tatsumiya. "What a surprise running into you here."

"I should ask the same thing, after you tried to kill me at Mahura, I didn't think I would ever run into you again." She smiled as she held her sniper over her shoulder. "Anyways if your here, does that mean they captured you too."

"Actually..." At that second, Mana put a handgun to my head. "I'm here strictly to capture, or kill all the demons they set free here. They are offering allot of money for the person who can bag the most."

"So I'm what, a trophy for you? That sick." I put my hands up as she cocked the gun. "Why kill me? I didn't do anything to you, I don't have any beef with you."

"True, but it's not about me or you, it's about the money I can earn doing this. I know you're a good person Ko, I read on your profile the school has on record. Once I found out it was fake I did want to kill you. That arm you got is part of a powerful F.G. demon, it killed your parents, ironically it killed people I cared for. I never came close to hurting it, but you, you managed to take its arm, I don't know how, why, or even care, your now a demon, and all demons must die." I could feel the pressure, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and then she pulled the gun away from my head and laughed a bit.

"You should have seen your face, I got you good." I was about 5 seconds to saying hello to my father, when she said that. I was tempted to kill her, but she was at an advantage over me, my only weapon was a rock kunai, and she had guns in places I couldn't take my eyes away from. "I am here to kill the demons they released, but I won't kill you, at least not now." She grabbed her hand gun and shot to the side, she killed a demon that was spying on us. "Your a prize worth waiting for Ko, we will meet again, hopefully when you have your weapons again." She jumped off a cliff and ran away, I must have been really lucky for the fact she didn't kill me when she had the chance. I sat down and started to wonder what I was doing here, last I remember my sister had her knights take me to the demon world, but that doesn't explain why I am here. I got up and walked passed a tree and saw it, a huge mansion my demon families mansion. But why put me through this game?

"Found one!" I looked in front of me and heard a gun fire, I dodged the bullet and threw the rock kunai into the direction the shot came from, I hit something, and ran to my target. I saw a demon hunter on the ground with my rock kunai threw his leg. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled the kunai out of his leg, then I took his gun and knocked him out.

"This should sufficed for now." I said as I examined the gun, only 10 shots, not really good for surviving but it will have to do. I had to reach the mansion it was my only chance of surviving, and hopefully returning to my friends. I decided to move on into the darkness, as I pushed through the trees, I could see the terrain changing in front of my eyes. Demon lands tended to grow faster than lands in the human world. The trees would grow food on its own, faster too, it would only take a few hours what it would normally take years. I grabbed an apple from the tree, it looked more like a red peeper then an apple, but that's just how apples look in the demon world. I quickly ate it and started to run through the woods. I finally got out of the woods only to see a large body of lava between me and the mansion. No way I could swim threw that, it would burn my bones to dust. I looked around and saw a lava golem, it was the only thing that could move threw lava in the area. The only problem was, you would have to make a contract with one in order to get it to listen to you. I let out a deep sigh, and walked over to the golem, it just stood there in the lava waiting patiently for someone or something. "Hay Golem! Mind giving me a ride!" The Golem just stood there like a statue, ether it was ignoring me, or it didn't hear me, ether way it was being rude. I rubbed the back of my head, and looked at it. "Guess I got to do this the hard way." I walked a back a bit to get a running start, and ran to the golem, I jumped off the edge and tried to grab the golem, however I missed it by a few inches and fell to the lava, I didn't want to die, so I quickly tried to grab the golem, it was hard to move when Gravity makes you its bitch. I struggled for a bit but finally grabbed onto the golem, I was so close to the lava, my cloths already felt as if they were burning. "Damn it, why is my little sister doing this to me? It's not like I left her alone on purpose, my job just requires me to travel allot, and I couldn't put her in danger because of me." I started to climb the golem, the bursts of lava at my feet did raddled me some, but I managed to make it to the top of the golem. I looked around to see another demon hunter with his back turned to me, he was looking at the castle. It was the perfect opportunity for me to jump him, I gripped my stone kunai and slowly started to walk to him, as I got behind him, he swung his sword at me, luckily I was able to block it with the kunai, before he had a chance to grab me I jumped back and got some distance.

"So your that demon bitches brother, I am so glad to be the one to kill you." The demon hunter gripped his sword and looked to me, it was hard to see much of him because of his long cape, it covered his whole left side, I could only see his face and his right arm, he looked old, he had gray hair, it was messy as if he hadn't done anything with it for years, his hair covered his eyes, so I didn't know if he was locked onto me, the thing I noticed though about him was his sword, it looked allot like mine, the black blade with white dots on it, the shine it gave off, even the waves in the blade.

"That sword...it looks like mine." He held the sword in front of him, as the shine and glow on it turned white. Ether he was telling me it was mine, or he had an exact copy of my sword.

"If this sword looks familiar to you then you too must have one of the 12 constellations blades." Constellation blades? So my sword was special, it also was not the only one. "Was the sword destroyed? Or do you not know how to use it to its full potential, seeing as its not with you now. The fact that a demon like yourself was even able to touch a sword like this is interesting, I would love to see what you can do with one. Grab your sword, and let us fight like the warriors we are." I wish I had my sword, but the bounty hunters took it from me. "I take it you don't know how to summon your sword to you yet, a shame." The bounty hunter took his stance and locked onto me. "If I kill you the sword will come to me, that way you can see it once again before you die." The old man charged me, he was so fast that I had a hard time tracking him, he swung his sword, and clashed with my stone kunai. As our weapons linked, our eyes met, I could see the hatred in his eyes, it was clear to me he wanted to kill me. I kicked him off and jumped back.

"Not bad for an old man." I taunted, which in hindsight probably wasn't the best idea, as he charged me again, swinging his sword, it got harder to block all of his strikes, as he managed to cut me up. I staggered back, only to have my blood drip onto the golems head, I haven't seen this much of my blood sense I still had my normal arm. It got harder to stay up, and my vision got blurrier, it was strange, but could it be that my demon arm was the reason I could stay on my feet even after getting wounded this much? I didn't know it would be this hard to fight without it.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me that's the best you got? I heard stories of the mighty Koyo Tahu, last male of the Tahu clan, last demon hunter in that clan. You killed thousands of demons, and even more arch demons. You even did the impossible and killed F.G's and S.F.G demons, don't tell me those stories were all made up. You don't seem more then a child to me, weak and pathetic, just like the Queen demon bitch." I knew he was talking about my sister, he started to make me angry, he could look down on me all he wanted, but when he went on about my sister, I couldn't stand for it. I summoned all the strength I had and stood up, the pain I felt was nothing compared to the pain from the insults to my sister.

"How dare you talk about my sister like that." I could feel the aura around me flare up, though my demon arm was no longer working for me, I had to fight, I had to prove to him that I wasn't weak, and that he shouldn't talk bad about my sister. "I will make you pay for talking about my sister like that!" I charged the man with weapon in hand, and prepared to strike, I aimed for his heart, jumped into the air and prepared to impale him. Well someone was impaled but it wasn't him, he raised his blade and pointed at me, his blade ran right threw my chest. I coughed up some blood, as more dripped down his blade, the old man looked disappointed and threw me off his blade.

"Nothing more than a child, to think you could beat me, you would have a better chance of leaving this place." my vision got blurry again as, it also got very cold, I don't want to die like this, this would be the worse way to die, I didn't even see my sister yet. As my eyelids got heavier, I heard something falling from the sky, I tried to look at it but my strength was failing me.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I know that voice it was Sammy's she crashed into the golem's head, causing it to stagger. She got up and quickly walked over to me and grabbed my collar. "Were do you get off leaving us like that you idiot!" She shaking me like a rag doll was not really helping my situation. "Why are you laying there like your dead?" Sam soon looked at her hand, the blood snapped her to reality, she looked surprised then at the old man. "Did you do this to my friend?" The old man nodded and drew his blade.

"I don't take pleasure in fighting a fema-" Before he could finished his sentence Sam punched him in the face. The surprise look the old man had was priceless, he regained his composure and took a defensive stance, and started to block Sam's attack, but he was unable to block her onslaught of attacks. I started to open my eyes to see Evangeline and the others over top me, but Evangeline mounted me and but my neck while her hand was on my wound. It closed up nicely, I woke up and pushed her off me.

"I'm fine now no need to take any more of my blood you know." She got mad and slapped me, I looked at her to see the tears in her eyes, she then grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. She even used her tongue to play with mine, as she pulled away a trail of saliva fallowed.

"Idiot, why did you leave me? Trying to kill me is one thing, but leaving me? You must have lost your goddamn mind. You do it again and I will do more to you then kill you." She really looked like a demon when she said that, don't know what scared me more, her or Sammy, who was going toe to toe with that swordsman bare handed. She dodged his slash attack, rushed the guy and punched him in the chin, she pushed her whole body up with it, and pushed him high into the sky, only thing she was missing was saying shoyukin. The old man flew away, and Sammy brushed the dust off her hands.

"That's that, now then back to..." Sammy looked a bit annoyed when she saw Evangeline mounted on top of me in nothing more than a tank top dress. To say she got pissed would be an understatement. "Ko why do you have a 13 year old girl on top of you like that? Are you some sort of pervert or a pedophile?" Both of those words really hurt me, and I didn't know what to say to calm her down.

"Wait a second, I'm not a pedophile, she is over 100 years old." Sammy cracked her knuckles a bit and walked to me.

"So your into old hags then?" Evangeline stood up and glared at Sammy.

"Who are you calling an old Hag you damn wolf." Evangeline had dark energy flowing threw her hands, as she was ready to fight. Sammy's ears and tail came out, and her eyes changed too, I think I also saw her suddenly grow fangs. I felt I needed to stop them before they both ended up doing something stupid.

"Hay ladies calm down, no need to fight right?" They both glared at me, and for once I felt scared. I really hope they don't kill each other here.

* * *

**Hello everyone, sorry I have been gone for so long, but things came up, had to focus for school, and cristmas, my birthday, stuff like that, also for the fact my internet is crap so uploading has become difficult. anyways, here is the next chapter of Final Grander hope you all like it.**


End file.
